


Ann The American Witch: A Harry Potter Story

by Riverfeather207



Series: Ann the American Witch A Harry Potter story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Amanda Young - Freeform, Ann Bazan, Nathan Ross - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverfeather207/pseuds/Riverfeather207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American transfer student Ann Bazan is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things go wrong when her parents are unexpectedly killed by an unknown assassin. <br/>Sam and Dean Winchester investigate a family disappearance in Texas that links to demons. They find out the family had gone to the UK and go overseas to investigate more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ann meets Ginny Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I add Sam and Dean Winchester to the fourteenth chapter. I hope you enjoy enough until then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first chapter sucks and I'm really sorry. I hope my writing improves with each chapter.  
> Please leave a comment I really need constructive criticism.

Ann wrung her hands nervously as she waited in front of platform ten at the king's cross station, she was waiting for her guide who had been assigned to help her with buying school supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (They had traded their US dollars for wizarding money much to Ann’s delight). She was supposed to meet them at a quarter to twelve. Her Parents David and Esperanza Bazan were beside her frowning. 

“She should be here by now shouldn’t she Annie?” Mr. Bazan asked, checking his watch. 

“She’ll be here” said Mrs. Bazan confidently. Looking at Ann with warm hazel eyes.

“How can you be sure?” Ann asked tugging her braided brown hair. She hated her hair because it was so dark brown it was almost black. Which she thought was boring. 

Esperanza looked into Ann’s brown eyes. 

 “Annie” She said “We met an actual witch. She was right there explaining everything and demonstrating her powers! How could you not believe in magic after that?” 

 ‘She has a point’ Ann thought. 

The witch suddenly had appeared in their south Texas home one evening much to the shock of the three Bazan’s. Mr.Bazan had jumped up as if to shield his family.The witch that appeared said she wouldn’t hurt them and held her hands up in surrender. She quickly explained that she was a witch from the UK and pulled out a stick. 

She produced flowers from her wand and gave them to Ann. The family stood there in shock. 

 The witch explained that Ann was chosen to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would be the first American to do so.

Once the Bazans got over their disbelief, they began to ask questions. The Witch was very patient with them. Then Mr.Bazan asked her what her name was. 

“Ginny Potter” was the reply.

Ann looked at Ginny in shock. Ginny Weasley in her home!

“Annie?” Mr.Bazan asked shaking her. 

“Yes?” she asked.

“What time was Mrs.Potter supposed to be here?” Mr.Bazan asked

“Oh around um eleven forty five?” Ann answered. 

Mr.Bazan looked at his watch. “It’s eleven thirty now, fifteen more minutes. Are you excited?” Mr.Bazan smiled.

 Ann looked at him, then scrunched up her eyes and tried to decipher what she was feeling. 

“Nervous” she decided, “and scared that people won’t like me.”

Mr.Bazan smiled. “But don’t you think they would be interested in you? They probably want to know what it’s like to live in America.”

“You will be a great witch. We will be proud of you.” Mrs.Bazan chimed in.

Suddenly Ann gasped. “There she is! There’s Ginny Potter!” A lady with flaming ginger hair was rapidly approaching them.

 Ann had been waiting to see Mrs.Potter again although she was nervous. 

“I thought her last name was Weasley?” Mrs.Bazan said arching an eyebrow.

 “It used to be before she got married to Harry Potter!” Ann snapped.

“Ann Marie! Watch your tone!” Mrs.Bazan scolded.

“Sorry” Ann mumbled her olive complexion turning red.

As Mrs.Potter made her way through the crowd, Ann felt a sense of nervousness and anxiety wash over her. What if she said something dumb? She took a deep breath and pushed the thought aside. 

 “Mr and Mrs. Bazan?” Ginny asked pronouncing it “bay zen” 

“I’m sorry I’m a little late I was held up at work.” Ginny smiled apologetically 

 Mrs.Bazan smiled at her. “That’s quite alright happens to the best of us.” 

Ann looked at Mrs.Potter then blurted “Our last name is pronounced ‘Buh zon’ ”

Mrs.Bazan looked horrified 

“You can pronounce it any way you like.” she said while looking at Ann with a devil’s glare. 

Ann winced under her stare. 

Mrs.Potter laughed "thank you Miss Ann.” She smiled at her.

 Mrs.Potter was nothing Ann had imagined in the books. she was tall, slender with flaming red hair and freckles splashed across her nose. Ann hadn’t imagined her with freckles. Either way she was beautiful.

“I believe we’ve met before” Mrs.Potter said looking at Ann with interest. “It’s nice to see you again!” 

“It’s nice to see you again as well Mrs.Potter!” Said Mr.Bazan smiling. 

Mrs. Bazan turned to Ann. “Honey get your stuff it’s time to leave” 

“Yes!” Mrs.Potter said and clapped her hands together. “We need to get you back to my house before we get your supplies!” She smiled at Ann.  

 After Ann had gotten all of her things and said her goodbyes to her parents she and Mrs.Potter where on their way to the Potter’s house. Ann was excited. 


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann meets and talks with Harry Potter She learns what The Dark lord really looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter I hope you enjoy. I don't know when the third chapter will be but I plan to have it done by next week. I added more to the second chapter I hope you like it. I am working on my third chapter right now it will be done by the end of this week or maybe earlier.

Ann and Mrs.Potter stopped at what looked like a neighborhood,but Ann was confused as to why there was an eleven and thirteen but no twelve. Then she remembered it was concealed with magic.

“Ann I want you to read this paper in your head.” Mrs.Potter said handing Ann a little slip.

It read “Harry and Ginny Potter may be found at number twelve Grimmauld place.” As soon as she read it, the two other houses shifted apart to reveal a number twelve. Ann stared in awe at the big black house in front of her. It looked like it had been remodeled. The windows and door were clean and freshly polished. There was a twisted serpent doorknocker which caught Ann’s interest as they made their way to the front. 

  Mrs.Potter knocked three times with the serpent knocker. Harry Potter answered the door. 

Harry Potter was taller than Ann expected, or maybe she was just short.

 Harry was tall and slender like Ginny but masculine with more muscle. His hair was pitch black but messy. He had the most beautiful green eyes Ann had ever seen. Ann told herself not to stare at the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, as that was rude. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Harry Potter right in front of her! The boy who lived!

 Mr.Potter extended his hand toward Ann and smiled. 

“You must be Ann Bazan” he said as Ann shook his hand firmly the way she was taught. She was impressed he got her last name right on the first try.

Ann smiled “Yes it’s nice to meet you Mr.Potter.” Her hands were shaking nervously. 

“Call me Harry” Harry said warmly 

“We better get you settled.” Mrs.Potter said as they made their way inside. The smell of baked goods went into her nostrils. Old fashioned gas lamps were on the walls that lead up to the stairs. Ann looked around in wonder. So this was what Grimmauld place looked like looked like. 

“Ann, Ginny will show you to your room and then I’ll introduce you to the rest of us.” Harry said as he went into the kitchen. 

Ann looked at Ginny, feeling a bit awkward. 

Ginny smiled reassuringly and said “We have a lot of stairs to go up.” with that she said “Locomotor Bags!” and her bags rose in the air and she made it go up the stairs while she and Ann went behind it. 

“You’re room is this one” Ginny said pointing to the room on the left, as her bags zoomed inside it. She and Ann went in. 

The room was big and dark but when Ginny flicked her wand and the oil lamps came on. She said another spell which Ann couldn’t make out. 

“I’ve put a spell on the lights so whenever you walk in the lights automatically come on. Electricity doesn’t work well with magic.” 

 When Ann’s things were all squared away she joined Ginny and Harry in the living room. With on their laps were two small boys. One of them was only a baby and the other looked to be three. "Ann." Harry said. "I want you to meet James." He looked down at the boy in his lap. He had Ann smiled at him. "Hi James!" James looked at her with big brown eyes, then put his head against Harry's neck. "Hi." He said shyly. Ann chuckled. "He's cute." "Thanks." Ginny said smiling. "Now meet Albus." Albus looked remarkably like his father. With messy Black hair and green eyes. While James had brown hair and his mothers brown eyes. "Abus?" Ginny said to him. "Can you wave?" Albus just stared blankly at Ann. Ann laughed. Ann really wanted to ask Harry if the books she read were true. But she didn’t think that was appropriate. so instead she asked

“What’s it like at Hogwarts?” 

Harry looked from the newspaper he was reading and Ann saw the pictures move. “The Quibbler” it read. 

“And isn’t that Luna Lovegood’s dad newspaper?” Ann said before he could answer. She cursed her ADHD.

Harry only smiled and looked at the front cover. 

“Yes it is, it’s an old one but I do like to read it from time.” He carefully folded it back up. then looked at her.

”Hogwarts” he said as if reminiscing his time there.

“Have you read the as you would call it “Harry Potter series?”” he asked 

“Yes sir I have just finished reading the last one, I loved it.” she said shyly. 

“Well you know all about me then.” Harry smiled. Ann gasped. "So everything I read was true?" Harry nodded.  Ann brows furrowed. “If you don’t mind me asking why are the books out there in the Muggle world? I thought ya’ll had The International Statute of Secrecy.” 

“You’re smart” Ginny said. She got up with the sleeping Albus on her shoulder. "He's tired, I better put him to bed." Ann watched as she disappeared up the stairs. 

“We decided to make the wizarding world known to muggles because we knew they would just take it as a fantasy." Harry said. We didn’t think it would become so popular outside of the wizarding world.” 

"Inside though." Harry smiled. "We knew." Ginny came back into the living room. "Oh yes. We knew about everyone's obsession. 

Ann raised her eyebrows “Do people still call you "The Chosen one?”" she asked Harry.

“Not since Voldemort died.” he chuckled.  

“Was Voldemort really scary looking?” Ann asked. She knew she was asking a lot of questions but the kept flying out of her mouth. 

Ginny flinched. 

“Sorry” she said “Just had a flashback.” She shook her head. 

“In the books he was described as having pale white skin with red eyes and he had slits for nostrils.” Ann remembered. 

Harry sighed tiredly. "He used to be handsome, as you know, but when he did all that dark magic he grew to be terrible looking.”    
“In the muggle world they make fun of him because he had no nose.” Ann said smiling. Then she noticed how weary Harry looked. 

“Really?” Ginny asked “I suppose if they knew what he really looked like they probably wouldn’t." . Ann flinched. Her attempt at making a joke failed. "You're right." 

"If you would like I could show you a memory of what he looked like." Harry offered.

Ann looked at him in shock. would she really be able to see what the Dark Lord looked like? She was curious.

"Remember that it's only a memory so he can't hurt you. Would you have nightmares if you saw?" he asked

Ann shook her head she never got nightmares after watching something scary. Plus she was a little annoyed that he would ask her that. As if she were five! "Are you sure?" Ginny whispered to Harry. "I'll be fine!" Ann said. "I promise." Ginny looked at Ann. "I don't think it's a good idea. It's one thing to read and imagine what he looked like but to see him?" "It's not like he can hurt me." Ann said stubbornly. "I can handle it." Harry smiled at her. "Let me put James in his room, and I'll set up the Pensieve." He left. 

Ginny looked at Ann.

"Are you sure you want to see what he really looked like?" she asked again.

"I think it would be an interesting experience." Ann said truthfully  "I know he can't hurt me. Harry already defeated him."

Ginny didn't look convinced.

"If you get too scared feel free to tell Harry and he'll get you out of there." Ginny said.

"It'll only be a little memory Gin." Harry said as he came back.

"Ann? Are you ready?" he asked turning to her

Ann took a deep breath and tried not to show her nervousness.

"Yes." she said.

Ann followed Harry into his study, where a big stone bowl was waiting. She looked at Harry. 

"In the books, you just kinda lean into the bowl, so I do the same thing?" 

Harry looked at her with interest. "You remember a lot Ann. In my defense It was an accident the first time.” He patted the bowl. You seem to know what you’re doing so go ahead I’ll be right behind you, if it gets too scary let me know.”

Ann nodded.

 She looked at the blue-ish light in the bowl then leaned over. 

The sensation was interesting to say the least. She was falling and falling until suddenly she hit the ground hard. She looked to her left to see Harry right beside her.  

Harry held out his hand. “Do you need help?” he asked.

Ann gratefully took it, she was  a little disoriented. 

 Ann looked around and saw it was dark. She gasped as she saw the younger version of Harry and a boy beside him who looked slightly older. He was quite handsome.

“I dunno wands out d’you reckon?” the older boy said.

Ann stared in horror as she realized who this was. "Oh no." Ann thought. 

She saw a hunched over figure holding something, she knew it was Wormtail and Voldemort. 

“Kill the spare.” said a cruel high pitched voice. Ann cringed at his voice. She really didn’t want to see this. 

She looked over at Harry who was studying her as if to observe her.

 The memory transitioned. Ann now saw Harry tied to a grave and he looked to be in great pain his arm was bleeding, and Ann remembered that Wormtail had cut him. Ann winced at the sight. 

“I didn’t want you to see the next part.” Harry said grimly. 

Ann nodded. She didn’t want to see it either.

Ann watched as the memory again transitioned.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes! "  Voldemort screamed as Harry ran away from him. 

Voldemort was by far the most terrifying and hideous thing she had ever seen.

He had pale almost translucent skin, his fingers were unnaturally long, his nose was just two slits and his eye were blood red and cruel. 

“Wow Harry, he’s hideous.” Ann said, not knowing what to say and feeling a little scared but determined not to show it.

“The nightmares were the worst, I kept seeing Cedric’s face and the graveyard.” Harry said pulling her out of the pensieve. "I know Harry." Ann said. "I'm so sorry." She turned to him. Wanting to give him a hug.  Ginny was already waiting for them. She looked a little pale. 

Harry immediately frowned when he saw his wifes face. 

“What’s going on?” he asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

Ann too turned to Ginny and saw she was looking at her with pity and maybe a little but of fear 

Ann’s stomach churned uncomfortably. She didn’t like the way Ginny was looking at her;. "Ann," Ginny breathed "I need to talk to you."


	3. Draco's warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann goes to Diagon Alley with Ginny and Bumps into Draco Malfoy not once but twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long. It's kinda a long chapter. Working as fast as I can with chapter four I promise.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry demanded. "Ann, Come with me to the sofa." Ginny guided her, and they both sat down. Harry remained standing. "Your parents." She said calmly. "There's no easy way to say this." "What?" Harry and Ann exclaimed. Ann had a dark and terrible feeling in her chest. "Ann." Ginny said. "They're dead." Ann stared at Ginny with horror, feeling as if someone had just punched her heart out of her chest. “How do you know?” Ann said as calmly as she could, trying to steady her breathing. "I got a letter from the Ministry." Ginny said. 'They said your parents were killed." "Killed?" Ann echoed. The terrible feeling in her chest expanded down to her toes. She felt shaky and tears were forming, although she tried to hold them back.

“Why would someone want to harm your parents? Did they have any enemies?” Harry asked sharply.

Ann shook her head. She was in too much of a shock to speak properly.

“Ginny.” Harry said. “Do you know how they died?”

“Yes.” Ginny said. “The muggles have no idea. The killing curse.”

Suddenly there was a bang in the kitchen.

Immediately Harry had his wand out.

“Stay here with Ann” Harry said to Ginny as went towards the sound.

"It's safe. ” Harry called to them a few seconds later. They went downstairs. Ann sat on the couch and decided to let her tears flow as silently as possible. She was angry and upset. Silent sobs wracked her body. Suddenly she felt arms around her. It was Ginny. Ann burrowed her face into her shoulder. “It’s not fair!” Ann cried. “It’s not fair!" Ann woke up sometime later in bed with the covers draped over her. She could hear voices downstairs. Harry's and Ginny's.

 As Ann laid in bed she thought about her parents. Who would kill them? And why? It didn’t make sense. They had done nothing wrong.

Ann tried to think of anyone who might be a suspect, There was Mr.Garza who was their next door neighbor, who couldn’t seem to forgive her father for accidentally crashing his car into his window. But Ann didn’t think Mr.Garza would come all the way to the UK to kill her parents. Besides he was Muggle. Thinking of no one, Ann sighed and got out of bed. Now that she thought of it, How did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was crying on Ginny's shoulder.

As she came down the stairs she heard Ginny and Harry’s low voices.

“If her parents got killed does that mean she is a target as well?”

“The letter said to keep her in sight until we get her to Hogwarts Gin, I don’t think they know. We will just assume she is and keep her safe.”

“She's so young and now both of her parents are dead? It doesn't make any sense. Why go after them?”

“I don’t know. But for now, we can't say anything. I don't want her to know she might be in danger, she doesn’t need that right now.”

“Don’t tell her? You know what it’s like to have information being kept from you Harry.”

“Don’t tell her Gin, we’ll tell her when we know for sure.” "Fine. I don't agree, but fine," Ginny ran her fingers through her hair.

 Ann’s weight on the step made a creak as she put her foot down.

Harry and Ginny both looked up from the couch.

“Hello dear.” Ginny said with a smile.

Ann didn’t want them to know she heard so she asked “What time is it?”

Harry looked at his watch.

“Five thirty-eight “ he said and asked “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Ann said. Which wasn't actually true, but she didn't want to worry them.

“Ann come and sit down by me.” Ginny said softly.

Ann went over to her and sat down on the couch.

“I know how tough it could be losing someone close to you.” Ginny said. “It feels like a part of you will never be the same again.” Ginny paused. “I want you to know that Harry and I will always be there for you through this, that’s a promise.”

Ann nodded numbly    When supper was ready, one hour later, they had a delicious feast to welcome Ann to the UK. Ann was very interested in the food she was eating since it was so different than the things she normally ate, like enchiladas and fajitas. She was feeling better but she still had that ache knowing she would never see her parents again. That night while she laid in bed she sobbed quietly.  

   The next morning Ginny woke Ann early.

“Ann time to get up dear, we need to leave pretty quick if we want to get to Diagon Alley before the crowds hit.” She left.

Ann yawned. and sleepily got up. She wanted to see her parents. She missed them. She hated knowing that they were dead. it hurt.

 After Ann had gotten dressed and made her bed, she went downstairs to smell delicious eggs and bacon.

Harry was setting the table, while Ginny was making toast and getting out the butter.

“Do you need any help?” Ann asked. Harry looked at her “Good morning Ann.” he said warmly while setting a bowl of porridge in front of James and Albus. "No thank you." Harry grinned. "Hi Ann." James said, giggling. Ann's heart warmed up, and she smiled. "Hey James! How are you?" "Good." He sang. "That's cute." Ginny said, putting down bacon and eggs in front of Ann. Ann thanked her and started eating.

A few minutes later Ginny exclaimed. “Ann we need to hurry if we want to get there on time!” she said.

Ann gulped down the rest of her breakfast and hurriedly ran upstairs to brush her teeth. As she ran back down, she saw Ginny getting her purse. She turned to Ann. “Do you have your school supply list?” she asked.

“Oh shoot!” Ann said running back upstairs to get her list. When she came back down she apologized for not thinking of it. Ginny assured her that it fine.

Soon they were out the door.

“First stop is Gringotts we need to get your money out of your vault.” Ginny said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. People stared at Ann in the dark bar. It made her feel uncomfortable.

“You’re the American right?” said a voice to her left.

Ann looked to see a witch with long blonde hair smiling at her.

“Hannah!” Ginny said warmly. “How are you? And yes this is Ann.”

“Hi.” Ann said shyly.

“Well I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts! It’s a great place. My husband Neville is the herbology professor there.”

“Neville Longbottom?” Ann said her eyes wide.

Hannah laughed “Yep that’s the one!”

“I always liked Neville! He was so brave and smart!" Ann babbled. Her face turned red.

Hannah laughed

Ann blushed deeper shade.

Ginny said smiling at Ann. “We better get going. It was so nice seeing you.” Ginny said while hugging Hannah.

 Once they said their goodbyes Ginny went over to a wall and tapped on it.

Ann watched in wonder as the bricks on the wall shifted and the wall spread apart.

Another world appeared in front of her. Busy wizards and witches came and went inside and outside different shops. Ann’s eyes couldn’t take it all in at once. Her eyes darted from one shop to another as she and Ginny walked inside this wonderous world. It was like they stepped back in time to the sixteen hundreds. The brick buildings were right next to each other. One said Borgin and Burkes, another said Flourish and Blotts. Ann looked in awe at these shops.

 As they made their way to Gringotts, Ann bumped into someone when she tripped over a stone and fell on the pavement.

She took the hand that she thought was Ginny’s, but when she looked up she saw a man.

Draco Malfoy, her mind said in shock.

Draco smiled down at her while he pulled her up.

Ann stared at him wide eyed. He was exactly how she pictured him.

Draco Malfoy was tall and slim, but like Harry, he was muscular. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, with beautiful grey eyes.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked kindly.

“Yes thank you.” Ann said, her face, again, going red. She looked towards Ginny who was eyeing Draco, Ann could sense awkwardness.

“Hello Draco.” said Ginny politely.

Draco nodded towards her. “Ginny” he said “Are you two looking for supplies?”

“Yep.” said Ann. "How did you know?"

“Just judging from the list you’re holding.” He pointed to the list in Ann’s left hand.

"Oh yeah." Ann said.

“You’re the American to come to Hogwarts yes?” he asked Ann. "Because you're certainly not from here.

"Full American. Although I'm Hispanic. I'm not sure why I told you that." Ann said sheepishly.

Ann turned to Ginny who was laughing silently at her awkwardness.

Draco chuckled. "I wish you well-” He looked at her, waiting for a name.

“Ann.” Ann said.

Draco smiled. “Ann, Have a nice day both of you.” And with that he turned and went into a shop.

 “Well that was awkward.” Ann said looking to Ginny. "Ann," Ginny said. "You were okay Ann, I promise. Draco and I don’t have the best history, as you know from the books, but to his credit he’s changed a lot since then.” She looked to the shop Draco went in.

“Alright.” Ginny clapping her hands. “To Gringotts!” Once they got her money, they stopped at Madam Malkin's to get her robes.

Ann held her long dark robes in front of her after she had gotten fitted and paid for them. They were heavy but soft. She couldn’t wait to get them on.

The next stop was to get books. She and Ginny went inside Flourish and Blotts to get them

The books she got were heavy but Ginny put them in a special bag that didn’t look like it could hold much. It must have been magic, because there was no way all her books could fit in there. "Ginny?" Ann asked, as they walked out of the shop.

"Is this bag charmed with the same magic Hermione used?"

"Hm?" Ginny said. "Yes. Hermione, taught me the spell. It comes in handy."

Once Ann had gotten almost everything she needed from her list, her wand was all that was left.

Ginny and Ann went inside Ollivanders and waited in line. Finally it was her turn.

“Who’s this?” Ollivander asked Ann kindly.

“Oh! My name is Ann.” Ann said

“American” Ollivander said. “Interesting.” He turned away from her, and Ann looked at Ginny, she nodded encouragingly.

Before she knew it a flying measuring tape was measuring her height, the width of her arms, and her nose.

After that, Ollivander grabbed a wand from the shelf and handed it to Ann.

“Flick once for me please.” He said

Ann flicked, nothing happened.

“Okay.” said Ollivander as if he expected it.

He handed her another wand. “Try this one.”

Ann flicked. nothing happened.

Ollivander cocked his head. And handed her yet another one.

“Let’s see if this one works for you.” He said.

Ann flicked and sparks flew out the end.

Ginny clapped and smiled.

“Rosewood with the core of Veela hair.” Ollivander said smiling. “Very nice if you want to defend yourself.”

Ann couldn’t help but having a burst of happiness. As if that dark bubble that's been inside her popped.

She looked at Ginny after she paid for her wand and smiled.

“I can’t believe I have my own wand!”, she exclaimed.

Ginny laughed. “Yes it is quite exciting isn’t it?”

“Yes! I can't wait to do magic." Ann said. “Ginny can we go to Eeylops Owl Emporium?”, she asked as they made their way out of Ollivanders.

Ginny nodded and soon there they were in the shop and Ann was looking around in wonder.

There were different breeds of everything in here. There were cats of all colors and sizes, different owls too. Ann read the labels for each one. Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy.

The Snowy owl was the most beautiful owl she had ever seen. She looked at Ginny, then asked.

“If I get a snowy owl, would that make Harry sad?”

Ginny looked at her with surprise

“Why would that make him sad?” Ginny asked.

“Well because of Hedwig.” Ann answered, concerned. 

Ginny smiled. “Of course not.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Ann shrugged.

“I’m sure Ann.” Ginny chuckled.

 Ann looked at a particular Snowy owl that seemed to stare at her. Ann put her hand out, and the owl nuzzled it while looking at her with big amber eyes.

“I think she likes you.”, said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy once again.

“Fancy meeting you here Ann.”, was just going to get myself a new owl when I saw you with Ginny.” He smiled.

“I think she likes me too.” Ann beamed “I’m going to get her and name her Esperanza ‘Espie’ for short.”

“Beautiful.” Said Draco.

Ann nodded in agreement.

“What a pretty name!” Ginny glared at Draco from beside Ann. 

Draco didn't seem to mind and stared right back.

Ann frowned. Ginny seemed uncomfortable.

“We better get going.” Ginny said grabbing the cage Espie was in and walking toward the front to pay for her.

“It was nice seeing you again Mr.Malfoy!” Ann said while following Ginny.

Draco waved.

They traveled back home by floo. Ann thought floo was an interesting sensation, she was twirling and twirling so fast. Until suddenly she stopped and tumbled onto the floor with a loud bang with her new supplies and Ginny, having accidently pushed her down.

“Sorry.” Ann said as she hurriedly got up to offer her a hand. Ginny took it as she stood.

“It’s alright, the first time is always hard.”

Harry ran inside the kitchen with his wand out and eyes wide.

“We’re home Harry, It’s just us.” Ginny said.

“Oh.” Was all Harry said.

“Do you need help?” He asked.

“Yes please.” Ann said, while carrying her robes in one arm and her new trunk in another.

“You know what?” Ann said putting her trunk down. “I could just put all my stuff in my trunk right here since I don’t really need any of it until tomorrow.”

“Smart.” Harry said as Ann started putting her robes on the bottom.

“Ann I don’t think you should put your robes there.” Ginny said “Put everything else on the bottom then the robes on top, so that you don’t have to dig when it’s time to put them on.”

“Oh! Of course!” Ann said slapping her forehead. She got her robes out and put everything else on the bottom and the robes on top.

“Whose owl is that?” Harry asked.

Ann looked to where he was staring.

“That’s Espie, I got her at the owl shop, she seemed to like me.” Ann said.

“What a nice name, Ann.” Harry said smiling.

Suddenly another owl came in through the window.

It landed on the kitchen counter.

Harry went over and got the letter off its leg and it read the address. He frowned.

“That's odd. It's for Ann. He said. He looked at Ginny who had an equally confused face.

Ann looked up. A letter for her? But she didn’t know anyone yet.

She went towards Harry and got the letter from him.

She opened it fully aware that Harry and Ginny were watching her.

The letter read:

_Dearest Ann,_

_I know of your parents passing and I am truly sorry. It must be hard losing two parents at once. I hope you're okay._

_We have barely just met. But I feel I must warn you. There are death eaters still out there. Some who haven't been put away in Azkaban yet._

_I fear they might be after you, I'm not sure why. But I'm looking into it._

_To Harry:_

_You are the only one who can keep her safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

 

Ann read the letter aloud to Harry and Ginny who stared at Ann in shock.

“Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked as he stared at Ann.

Ginny looked at Harry.

“We saw him twice in Diagon Alley.” She said. “How does he know all of this?”

“Why would he care about a random American Muggleborn?” Harry asked.

"Harry you know it was announced she was coming." Ginny said.

“Are there really death eaters after me?” Ann asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, as if deciding something.

Ann felt she should tell them she overheard what they said yesterday evening, but she held her tongue.

“We did suspect someone was after you.” Harry said. “And if Malfoy thinks you’re being hunted we probably should take precautions.”

“And since when are we going off Malfoy’s word?” Ginny asked

“We’re not,I just want to keep her safe just in case.” Harry said.

Suddenly they heard crying in the next room. Ginny went toward the sound.

   For the rest of the day Ann looked over her new books, although she couldn’t really concentrate. She kept thinking about Deatheaters.

She knew it was her fault her parents died. If she hadn’t been a witch none of this would have happened.

    _ **Previously that day.**_

  Draco Malfoy stood at his window watching his new bird fly toward Harry Potter’s house. He felt better now that he had sent the letter. Warning her, seemed necessary. He knew the letter would be read by his former arch-enemy Harry Potter, He knew he would keep her safe.

 Draco felt a duty to this muggleborn. He was not proud of his actions when he was younger, and this in no way made up for it. But at least it was something. He sighed as he put his hand over the dark mark that was now a scar.

“Draco?”, a voice asked.

He turned to see a slender lady with blue eyes and long dark brown hair coming towards him.

It was his wife Astoria.

“Did you send it?”, she asked. She put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco nodded pulling her into hug and kissing her on the cheek.

“It’s sent.”, he said.


	4. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann goes to platform 9 3/4 with Harry and she meets someone there once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you dislike or like about my story. I could use some constructive criticism. thanks

 

Ann woke up and looked at her clock it was 5:45. Ginny said to be up at six. Ann sighed, figuring she might as well get up. She put her feet on the floor, and looked over at Espie, her new owl who was fast asleep in her cage. She smiled knowing somehow they were made for each other.

As she got dressed, her eyes landed on the letter Draco Malfoy sent. She had read it over and over again. Wondering why Draco took such an interest in her. Ann took her eyes off the letter.

 At six o’clock Ginny knocked on the door and opened it.

“Oh.”, she said in surprise. “You’re already up.”

Ann smiled. “I must be excited.”

Ginny smiled and chuckled softly as she left the room.

 Once she checked and double checked that she had all of her things in her trunk. She went downstairs to see Albus and James in their high chairs. She sat down at the table where Harry put her bowl of porridge in front of her.

“Thank you.” Ann said.

Harry nodded, already dressed like Ginny and herself.

“How did you sleep while you were here?” Ginny asked.

“I slept well. I never had a big bed to myself before. It was a nice change.” Ann said while getting buttered toast.

“Is your trunk ready?” Harry asked while feeding Albus porridge.

“Yes sir, I did all last night, and double checked this morning.” Ann said.

Harry smiled. “Good, more than what I would have done.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “You were awful at getting everything ready.”

Harry laughed.

  While Ginny stayed behind with the boys. Ann and Harry were on their way to the King's Cross station. When they had gone through the magical wall that got them to platform nine and three quarters. Ann noticed people were staring at them. Well she figured mostly Harry.

“Are they staring at you just because you’re Harry Potter?” Ann asked.

“Yes, just ignore it.” Harry said rolling his eyes. “Although they could be staring at you as well, because they know you’re American.”

Ann looked around, sure enough people were eyeing her curiously, looking back and forth between Harry and Ann.

"How do they know that?" Ann asked. 

"Oh. it was before you came." Harry answered. "It was in the Daily Prophet."

As Ann and Harry went through the crowds to the train, she saw that Harry was looking around as if expecting something.

“Harry?” Ann said. “Are you okay?”

Harry looked down at her.

“I’m fine, keeping a lookout, just in case.” Harry said

Ann’s stomach turned. She knew what he meant.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

“Ann!”

She turned around to see Draco Malfoy coming towards her. Ann smiled, while Harry stared at Draco.

“Malfoy.” Harry said nodding.

Draco looked toward Harry and nodded once.

“Potter.”

Ann looked wearily between the two of them. 

“Potter.” Draco said suddenly, “I would like to speak to you sometime if that’s alright.”

Harry looked surprised. “Sure, when?”

“Perhaps, when we have seen Ann to school.” Draco said.

Ann looked at Draco looking at Harry.

“We?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Potter. We.” Draco said

Ann noticed they seemed to have a staring contest.

“Ann we better get going and put your things on the train.” said Harry, still looking at Draco

Ann nodded.

“Bye Draco!” Ann called.

Draco waved.

 The train whistled. Harry turned to Ann and said.

“Ann if you feel you’re in danger please send us an owl. Actually send us an owl when you get there so we know you got there safe.”  He said while putting her things on the train.

“Okay.” Ann said. “I promise.”

Harry smiled, and gave her an awkward one armed hug.

“Do you have Espie?” Harry asked.

“Yep.” Ann replied. Showing him the owl cage in her hand, as she got on the train.

“Bye Harry!” Ann called out the window, once she got in her compartment.

Harry waved.


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann goes to Hogwarts and meets her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing a good job with this story? If you feel that I can improve on something please let me know... thanks..

 Ann looked out the train as it started to leave. She sighed. 

“Well Espie.” she said, turning to her owl on the large ruby red seat across from her. “I guess it’s just you and me.”

The owl looked at her, with big amber eyes. 

“Woo.” the owl said. 

Ann was tired and the way the train was moving made her sleepy.So she curled up on her seat and took a nap.

She woke up sometime later when she heard the door to the compartment open. 

She yawned. Looking at the door. She saw an elderly witch with a trolley full of sweets and pastries. 

“Would you like something from the trolley?” the witch asked kindly.

Ann got out her bag full of Gallons. “Yes please” she said. 

She got some chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and a stack of Cauldron Cakes.

“Thank you.” Ann said. 

The Trolley lady looked at her in surprise. 

“American?” she asked. 

“Yes ma’am.” Ann said 

“Have a nice time at Hogwarts dearie, I hope you enjoy your stay in the UK.” the Trolley lady smiled.

 When she left, Ann started on her Cauldron cakes. They were delicious. Though she saved some for later. The chocolate frogs were good except she felt bad biting into it, as they seemed to be alive. The Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans actually meant every flavor. She grimaced when  she got one that tasted like egg. She looked at the back of the Chocolate frog package and gasped when she saw Harry’s face smiling at her. He waved and disappeared.

Later when she put the rest of her sweets away. She looked out the train once again. She wished she had someone to talk to. She was awfully bored. She thought about what Hogwarts might look like. She wondered if she would be able to make any friends. She was really introverted, when she talked to people it was hard for her to come up with anything to talk about. It’s like her brain froze every time she tried. 

She started reading her new textbooks she got from her trunk. Soon it was getting dark outside. When she heard the train whistle she knew they were nearly there. 

Ann decided it was a good time to put on her robes. Once that was done. She sat back down as a voice said. “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately.” 

 Ann got off the train five minutes later with the other students who were chattering excitedly. She moved with the crowd, the stars glittered above her.

“Fir’s years! over here fir’s years!” A voice low and gravelly voice said. Ann followed the sound. She saw a man who at least eleven feet tall, with shaggy brown hair and beard. 

This man is who she recognized as Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and teacher of the Magical Care of Creatures class. 

She went towards him with the rest of the students. Who were getting into boats. 

Hagrid looked towards her. 

“are yeh Ann Bazan”? He asked as she made her way up.

“Yes sir Mr.Hagrid.” Said Ann. 

Hagrid smiled. “Harry’s tol’ me all about you. Said yer a nice girl.” 

Ann blushed. 

“How did you know what I looked like?” Ann asked. 

“Harry described you.” Hagrid said. “You fit the description.” 

“Oh.” Ann said. “Okay.”

‘Well it’s time to get goin’ if we want to make the feast.” Hagrid said as he helped her into the small boat with two other students, a boy and a girl.

 Ann looked over the boat as they started leaving and saw a tentacle in the dark water. Her eye’s went wide at the sight of it. She looked up at the clear night sky. It was beautiful to see all the stars.

“I’m so excited!” the girl beside her said. She looked at Ann. “My name’s Natalie what’s yours?” 

Ann looked at her. She had short blonde hair with blue eyes.  

“Ann.” Ann answered her.

“You’re American.” Natalie said her eyes wide. Then covered her mouth as if she said a bad word. 

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes I am.” she said defensively. 

Natalie’s expression changed, she was smiling. 

“That’s really cool!” she said as they climbed out of the boats and onto the harbor, Where their feet met stones and pebbles. As they made their way toward the doors, Ann looked around in awe. The castle was far more amazing than she had imagined. It was beautiful with grey stone bricks and the lights illuminated brightly against the castle walls. She could see the lake from where she was standing. 

“Is everyone ready?” Hagrid asked. “Okay then.” he said even though no one answered. 

Ann looked around. Everyone around her looked nervous. She looked towards Natalie and saw she looked a little green.

Hagrid knocked on the door three times. 

 The big wooden doors opened with a creak as a elderly lady stepped out. She had grey hair wrapped in a tight bun. She looked stern and Ann immediately felt intimated. 

“Here are the fir’s years for yeh Professor Mcgonagall.” Hagrid said. 

She smiled at Hagrid. “Thank you Hagrid, I’ll take them from here.” With that she turned and started walking in the dark hallway. The first years followed her. As Ann moved with the rest of them she looked around the hallway and saw paintings whispering to each other. She tried to make out what they were saying but she couldn’t hear.

They stopped at the empty chamber in the hall.

 “Welcome to Hogwarts.” Professor Mcgonagall said. “The start of term banquet will start shortly. While you are here You will be sorted into four different houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. “Whatever house you are sorted into will be like you’re family. You will go to classes together, eat together and sleep in the same dormitories. I wish all of you luck.” With that she made them get in a line. 

Ann gasped as she saw something white in the corner of her eye. Natalie beside her made a little squeak. There was a ghost, who was plump, smiling at them.

“Ahh first years!” He said “I’m the Fat Friar! I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” 

“The sorting ceremony is about to start” Mcgonagall said sharply. 

The Fat Friar winked at them and floated away.

Mcgonagall then opened the doors to the great hall. Ann was in shock with how big it was, four long tables were lined up vertically and she looked up to see the night sky magically on the ceiling. Ann looked and saw a stool with a old looking hat on it. 

She figured that was the sorting hat. 

She turned to Natalie. “I wonder what house I’m going to be in.” she said. 

Natalie smiled. “I hope I get Ravenclaw that seems to be a nice house.” 

Ann felt nervous and a little sick. What if she got Hufflepuff? Just then the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing. It started describing each quality of the houses, how Gryffindor was brave and Slytherin was cunning and Ravenclaw was intelligent and Hufflepuff was loyal

 The hat then bowed to each of the houses once it was done, while everyone clapped. Then Professor Mcgonagall began to read off the names. 

“Adams, Rachel.” 

The girl with brown hair went up to the hat and put it on her head. The hat thought a moment. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted. The girl went happily on her way while the Hufflepuff table clapped. 

Ann didn’t listen very much after that. She took a deep breath and started to count.

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she heard. 

“Bazan, Ann” 

She tried to keep her breathing even as she went toward the hat. She could feel herself shaking, as she sat on the seat. Mcgonagall put the hat on her head which lowered into her eyes. 

 “Hmmm.” the hat said. “American. You would do well in Hufflepuff you have fierce loyalty to the one you love, but no, I see you being great in-” 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted 

Ann opened her eyes in shock as the hat got lifted from her eyes. Her? Gryffindor? 

As she made her way to the Gryffindor table she heard them whooping in celebration of the first Gryffindor. 

 As she sat down people started shaking her hand and patting her on the back. She looked to the teacher's’ table and saw a blonde man with a round kind face clapping along with them, Ann thought of Neville Longbottom and figured that must be him. He smiled at her. 

As Mcgonagall continued calling out names she got to 

Nathan Ross who was sorted into Gryffindor. 

Then a boy with red hair got sorted into Ravenclaw

A girl got sorted into Gryffindor.

On and on the list went.

 Finally they came to Natalie Yates. 

Ann held her breath as she waited. She hoped Natalie would be sorted into Gryffindor. 

“RAVENCLAW!” Shouted the sorting hat.

Ann let out her breath, disappointed.

Hagrid put the sorting hat away.  

“I have only a few things to say.” Mcgonagall said. “First, I must warn you that the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone as always. Second I would like to welcome our new foreign exchange student from America. Please give me hand in welcoming Ann Bazan.

The Great hall erupted in Applause, Ann felt uncomfortable because everyone at the table was staring at her.

 “It’s time to eat now!” Mcgonagall said “Please dig in!” 

Ann looked at the platters now filled with food and realized how hungry she was. She got food she didn’t recognize but it was delicious. 

“Hey.” a voice said from across the table. 

Ann looked up chewing. 

“You’re the American right?” The boy asked. 

Ann swallowed. “Yes I am. I stayed with Harry while I was waiting to come here. 

There was a collective gasp all around the table. 

Ann thought she had said something wrong, when everyone started asking questions. 

“What is he like?’

“Was he nice?” 

“is he hot?” 

Ann squirmed uncomfortably at the last one.

“I guess he’s handsome.” She said. “Yes he’s nice, He and his wife Ginny are both great people.”

They stared at her in awe. 

“My name is Nathan.” The boy who had asked her if she was American said. 

Ann smiled. “Hello Nathan, I’m Ann.” 

“I know.” Nathan said.

“Now, now children let her eat.” said a voice beside her. She looked and saw the ghost she assumed was Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost from the books.

“You’re Nearly Headless Nick!” Ann blurted out.

“Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service.” He smiled. 

 Once everyone was done with eating dinner and dessert Mcgonagall got up and warned them once again not to go out to the forbidden forest and listed off things, Filch, the caretaker banned from the school. Then she wished them a good night. 

 As Ann got up to follow the prefect to Gryffindor tower. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Professor Mcgonagall standing behind her. 

“Ann right?” she asked.

“Yes Ma’am.” Ann answered.

“Follow me please.” Mcgonagall said turning around.

Ann followed her through the crowds and then they were taking the stairs up and up. She noticed that some stairs moved randomly. She looked at the paintings who were looking, pointing and whispering at her. She glared at them not feeling comfortable. She continued following Mcgonagall until they reached the third floor in the headmaster’s tower. They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and Mcgonagall said, “Levicorpus” 

The stone then rotated to the left to reveal another set of stairs. 

When they had reached the top, Ann looked around at the big office. There were old books along the walls, and what she recognized to be a pensive to her right.

Mcgonagall sat down at her desk and folded her hands.

“You are aware of the danger you’re currently in?” She asked. 

Ann nodded. 

“I know there may be someone after me.” she said.

“Hogwart’s is safe, since the war we have made precautions.” Mcgonagall said. “The Potters and Malfoys seem concerned about your safety and I assured them nothing or anyone could harm you. I will tell you the same thing I told them. We will keep you in sight until the threat has ended. I don’t wish you to be harmed.” 

Ann nodded. 

“Ann I am sorry for your loss.” Mcgonagall said “I know Harry and Draco are doing all they can to catch the culprit. I only ask one thing of you. Please be cautious, if you feel something is wrong or see anything suspicious tell one of the professors immediately.” 

“I will.” Ann said. “I have just one question.” 

“Go ahead.” Mcgonagall said.

“Am I really the first American muggleborn?” Ann asked.

“Yes Miss Ann.” Mcgonagall said. “I wish you luck in this school year.” 

“Thank you professor.” Ann said standing up.

Mcgonagall stood with her. 

“I will take you back to your dormitory to show you where it is.” she said walking towards the door. 

Ann followed her. 

Once they reached the painting of the Fat Lady, Mcgonagall looked at Ann. 

“This is where I leave you. The password is lemon drops.” 

“Thank you.” said Ann said as Mcgonagall walked away “Lemon drops.” she said to the door. 

The Fat lady yawned and opened it.

She went inside but then panicked as she realized she didn’t know which side was the girls side. 

She stood there for a few minutes debating on whether she should go on the left or right. When she heard a voice. 

“Hey Ann.” 

She whipped around to see the boy called Nathan behind her. 

“I didn’t see you when we all came up, where were you?” He said 

“I had to go to the Headmistress’s office to talk about something.” Ann said, not wanting to say what they were talking about.

“Oh, Okay well do you have any questions?” he asked awkwardly. 

“Yes.” Ann said. “Which one is the girl’s dorm?” 

“The left one. Is that all?” Nathan asked. 

“Yes thank you.” Ann said smiling “I hope you have a good rest.” 

“You too. Tell me if you have anymore questions.” he said waving as he went to the boys dorm.

“I will.” Ann said as she went to the girls.

The next morning Ann woke up by the sound of other girls getting out of bed. She laid there in her four poster bed that was deep red with velvet curtains. She was quite comfortable. She figured she should get up soon though. She sighed and got the covers of off  her and made her way to get dressed.

Once she left her dorm she went down and had breakfast. She was in the middle of eating her oatmeal when the fluttering of birds came into the Great Hall. She recognized Espie at once as she flew towards Ann. 

Espie dropped a letter in Ann’s oatmeal. Annoyed she picked up the letter and wiped the oatmeal off of it, while Espie picked at her toast.

The letter said it was from Harry.

The people next to her looked at the letter curiously, some were looking at her enviously.

She ignored them. 

‘The great Harry Potter wants to write a letter. Everyone go crazy!’ Ann thought shaking her head.

She opened it up. It said.

_ Dear Ann,  _

_ I know you were quite busy last night with the sorting and the feast, so you couldn’t write me to tell me how you were doing. But I heard from Mcgonagall you got sorted into Gryffindor! Congratulations! I hope you’re happy with the house the sorting hat put you in. I also wanted to tell you I will be coming by to teach The Defense against the Dark Arts class for first years sometime this week. I hope to see you then. I wish you luck at the first day of school. By the way Ginny says hello. _

_ From Harry. _

 Ann smiled at the letter, she would have to remember to write him back. 

She pet Espie as the owl pecked at her toast. Then she flew off in a white blur.

“Was that from Harry Potter?” Nathan asked.

Ann nodded. 

“He just wanted to see how I was doing.” she said.

“That’s so cool!” a second year said from her right.

“I suppose.” Ann said. She didn’t understand why they were looking at her in awe. It was just a letter.

“Well we better get going if we want to get to Xylomancy on time.” Nathan said looking at Ann. 

 Ann got up glad to leave the staring faces. She followed Nathan out of the Great Hall. 

 “You looked a little uncomfortable with the attention so I figured it was time to leave.” Nathan said as they climbed up the stairs.

Ann nodded. 

“Thank you, I’m not used to people staring at me.” Ann said gratefully. 

The first four classes were really what you’d expect on the first day. Filled with talk about how no foolishness would be tolerated. 

Potions, was Ann’s favorite so far, they had a nice Professor named Professor Barnes, He was a short middle aged man, with a kind heart shaped face. She liked him instantly.    
Barnes had paused when he got to her name while reading roll call, then welcomed her to Britain. 

In Herbology Professor Longbottom had pulled her to the side after class and said. 

“Ann, Do you know who I am?” 

“Yes sir,” Ann said

Longbottom nodded

“Ann I want you to know that Harry and Draco both filled me in about your situation. Not all of the Professors know about it, but I do. You can trust me when I say I will keep an eye out for you. If you feel you’re in danger don’t be afraid to tell me, Mcgonagall, Harry or Draco.” he said.

“Alright Professor,” Ann said. “I hope you don’t mind me saying that I really admire what you did, you were so amazing, and still are.” 

Longbottom smiled. “Thank you Miss Ann.” he said.

  Nathan and Ann sat down at the Gryffindor table during lunch.

“Ann I have a question for you.” Nathan said. 

“What’s that?” Ann asked. 

“What’s it like living in America?” he said while helping himself to shepherd's pie. 

Ann thought about it for a second. 

“It’s way different then over here, the foods definitely different.” Ann said. 

“And what about your parents?” Nathan asked.

Ann’s heart started aching. 

“My parents aren’t here anymore.” Ann said she suddenly didn’t feel like eating anymore. 

Nathan’s eye went wide. 

“You were the one they were talking about in the Daily Prophet?” he asked. 

Ann was confused. 

“I was in the Daily Prophet?” Ann bewildered. 

“Yes you were, although they didn’t mention you by name.” a voice said in front of her.

Ann looked up and saw Natalie the Ravenclaw, she was standing by the Gryffindor table. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help overhearing about your parents, I’m sorry they passed.” she said. 

“But they did mention an American foreign exchange student’s parents got killed, we just didn’t know who it was.” Nathan said. “I should have the first time I met you.”

“Nor did they say how they got killed” Natalie added.

Ann curled her feet in her shoes, she knew they were actually asking for details.

“Oh! I need to write Harry!” Ann said jumping up. “I’ll see you guys later!” 

“Tell him I said hello!” Nathan called after her.

“Me too!” Natalie said.

“Will do!” Ann said.

 When Ann was inside of the owlery she looked at the many different owls that were there. 

She looked around until her eyes landed on her owl Espie. Ann had written the letter in the Gryffindor common room. it read:

_ Dear Harry and Ginny, _

_ I have only just been to four of my classes so far, but I really love it here. It’s so amazing!  _

_ As you know I was sorted into Gryffindor. I am very pleased with my placement, I have made a friends by the names of Nathan Ross and Natalie Yates, they are very nice. Although I can’t see Natalie much because she got placed in Ravenclaw. Nathan is in Gryffindor, like me. I hope to hear from you soon. I hope you are both doing well. Oh! Before I forget Nathan and Natalie both say Hello! _

_ Ann. _

 She tied the letter to Espies foot and said. “Take this to Harry Potter please.” Espie nipped her finger affectionately and took off.


	6. Harry and Draco's meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a discussion about Ann.

Harry watched the Hogwarts express leave with Ann on it. He was worried that something might happen and he wouldn’t be able to prevent it.

“Potter?” a voice said behind him. 

He turned around to see his former arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy. 

 Harry sighed. “Yes Malfoy? What is it you wanted to talk about?” 

“Well about Ann of course.” Draco said as if it should be obvious.

“What about her?” Harry said more sharply than he meant to.

Draco looked at him wearily. “We both know there is an escaped Death Eater out there, wanting to hurt her.” he said.

“Malfoy, I’m fully aware of the situation.” Harry said. He was the Head Auror, of course he knew that there was an escaped Death Eater. He just didn’t know who it was. They had somehow wiped their existence from Azkaban. The guards found an empty cell that was occupied the previous day, but no one knew who it was and that was impossible. 

“Potter, we need to team up.” Draco said 

Harry looked at him. Team up with Draco Malfoy?

“Why are you taking such an interest in Ann?” Harry said. He was kind of suspicious of Malfoy’s motives. 

Draco sighed and pulled out his wand. 

“This wand.” Draco said. “Did many bad things, terrible things. I was a Death Eater.” He pulled up his sleeve and pointed to the Dark Mark that was now a scar.

“Think about it Potter, I have knowledge of how Death Eaters think, how they act, I know I dark spell when I see one. I can help defend her.” Draco looked at Harry who still eyeing him.

“Listen I know I was a prat when we were at Hogwarts, I know what I did and how I acted was wrong, but please let me do one thing right.” he looked at Harry, his grey eye.

“Do you care about her?” Harry asked him. “Genuinely care?” 

“Of course.” Draco said. “I don’t want her getting hurt, or worse. She’s innocent Potter. We need to keep her that way.” 

Harry nodded. He agreed. He didn’t want Ann to be traumatized at a young age like him. 

“Well Malfoy.” He said holding out his hand. “The name is Potter, Harry Potter.” 

Draco smiled knowing Harry was offering his friendship. He’d said the same thing to him on the Hogwarts express. He shook his hand.

 “So you and Draco Malfoy?” Ginny asked when Harry told her what happened at the King’s Cross station. 

Harry stopped setting the table to look at wife.

“I know, it’s sort of weird, but I think he really cares what happens to Ann.” he said.

“Are you sure he’s not just trying to make up for what he did?” Ginny asked. She was having a hard time believing Draco cared about Ann.  

“Gin, I firmly believe that he knows this can’t make for what he did when he was younger.” Harry said. “But you should’ve seen his face.” 

“You need all the help you can get.” Ginny said putting food on their plates. James and Albus were at their grandmother’s house for the night.

“True.” Harry said. “It could be an advantage for me to have a former Death Eater who knows how they act and what they do.” He began eating his dinner. 

Ginny sat down with him. 

“How do you know he won’t go back to the dark arts?” She asked.

“He’s learned his lesson, It seems like he has anyways. We’ll just have to wait and see.” Harry said wiping his mouth.

Ginny took a bite out her dinner. 

“If you trust him enough to be partners with him, that’s good enough for me.”she said.


	7. Lumos, flying and torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry teaches Anns' DADA class and Ann flies on a broomstick for the first time, unaware someone wants to hurt her.

  
  


CHAPTER SEVEN

 

As Ann and Nathan made their way to breakfast that friday,  Ann suddenly remembered that Harry was going to teach the DADA this week and she forgot to tell Nathan. 

“Nathan,” she said. “Guess what? Harry’s going to be teaching the Defense Against the Dark arts sometime this week.” 

Nathan looked at her, his eyes wide. 

“Really?”, he said. “I can’t wait to see what he looks like! Of course I’d heard about him growing up. But we actually get to see him? You’ve already seen him though. What’s he like?” 

“He’s quite pleasant.” Ann said “He’s very down-to-earth you know? He doesn’t like when people stare at him and his scar. He didn’t tell me this but  I figured it must be annoying.”

“I’ll make sure to not stare at it.” Nathan said. “Perhaps we should tell people?” 

Ann put a finger to her chin. “Yeah.”, she said. “We should.” 

“He really doesn’t like it when people look at his scar?”, said a fourth year who had been listening to the conversation.

The rest of the table looked at Ann. 

“No,” Ann said a little annoyed for the eavesdropping. 

“Will he really be here this week?”, another student asked. 

“Yes, he will be teaching DADA.”, Ann said.

“Is it true you’re parent’s got killed by Death eaters?”, said a third year.

Ann looked sharply toward the person who said it.

“Why do you want to know?”, she growled.

The third year faltered looking at her face. 

“Rebecca,” Nathan said to the third year. “I don’t think she wants to talk about that. Drop it.”

Ann got up, fully aware people were staring at her. She was more than annoyed and a little angry people were trying to pry into her personal life.

Nathan followed her. 

“Ann?”, Nathan asked.

“What?”, she snapped. Then she sighed.

“I’m sorry.”, Ann said “But how did they know about that?”

Nathan shrugged. 

“I don’t know Ann.” he said as they made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

“Why do they feel to need to know who killed my parents?” Ann asked as they reached the classroom. “It’s none of their business.” 

Nathan shook his head. 

“You’re absolutely right, It is none of their business, although I can understand why they would be curious.” Nathan glanced at Ann. “Not that I’ll ask questions’ of course.” 

“Thank you Nathan.” Ann said. “My parents, they did get killed by Death eaters, Harry and Draco are trying to find out who, according to Professor Mcgonagall.” 

“Draco Malfoy?” Nathan asked.

“Yep.” Ann said “That’s the one.” 

“You know he used to be a Death Eater right?” Nathan asked while they took their seats.

“I kind of suspected he would follow in his parents footsteps to be honest.” Ann said 

 “He may have been a Death Eater but I assure you he has no interest in his former ways..” a voice said in front of them. 

Nathan gasped. 

Harry Potter stood in front of their table smiling. 

“Hi Harry!” Ann grinned

The rest of the class had just finished piling in. They too were staring at Harry in awe.

 Harry clapped his hands together. 

“Okay, Let's’ get started. Please get your wands out.” 

The room murmured with excitement. 

“First,” Harry said. “Does anyone know what the lumos charm does?” 

A few students raised their hands, Ann included. 

Harry looked at Ann, “Ann?” he said.

“it’s a charm that lights up at the end of your wand.” she said. “Like a flashlight.” 

The kids looked around in confusion. “What’s a flashlight?” Nathan asked. 

Ann looked at him bewildered. Then realized everyone was looking at her.

Harry chuckled. 

“In America they call them flashlights, here we call them torches.” He said.”But you’re right Ann. It produces light from the tip of your wand.” 

Harry raised his wand and said. “Lumos” 

The end immediately lit up. 

“That is how it’s done, although it takes a lot of concentration” He said  “Nox.” and the light vanished. “Right, now you give it try.” 

Ann looked at her wand and concentrated really hard. 

“Lumos.” she said. Nothing happened. 

Ann concentrated harder. Not aware of Nathan trying to do the charm as well. 

“Lumos.” she said. Again nothing happened. 

Ann was starting to feel frustrated. 

“LUMOS” she yelled and the light shone from the end of her wand. Startled,she dropped it. 

Harry clapped. 

Ann looked around and realized people were staring at her again. She blushed.

“Sorry.” she mumbled.

“Why are you apologizing?” Harry asked kindly. “You got it on the third try!” 

She smiled a little embarrassed. Then she noticed some people were staring at her enviously. 

 The rest of the lesson was practicing the lumos and nox spell. Ann got it three more times before the bell rang. 

“Nice job!” Nathan said. “I still couldn’t get it, but with more practice I will!” They walked out of the classroom. 

“Ann?” They turned around to see Harry behind them. 

“Could I steal you for a moment?” Harry asked. 

Ann looked at Nathan. 

“I’ll meet you at flying” he said “Nice to meet you Mr.Potter.” He waved. 

“You as well Nathan.” Harry called after him. 

“Ann,” He turned to her. 

Ann’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yes?” she said. “What’s wrong?” 

Just then Mcgonagall came walking up.

“Harry! Good! You have her!” She said with a visible sigh of relief.

Ann looked to Harry and Mcgonagall rather confused.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You need to be escorted to your classes.” Harry said. 

“Why?” Ann asked. 

Harry grimaced as if he knew she would ask this question.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Yes of course.” Ann said immediately.

“Good you’re going to have to trust me when I say you’re in danger.” he said.

Ann’s heart started racing. But she was at Hogwarts. She was safe here. But if Harry thought she wasn’t…

“Okay.” she said “But who will escort me?” 

“Professor Barnes, the potions master has volunteered to. Are you okay with that?” Harry asked.

Ann nodded, She liked Barnes enough.

 Ann made it to flying just as the were beginning to start. 

“What took you so long?” Nathan asked, while he eyed Mcgonagall who was leaving.

“And why is Mcgonagall here?”

“I’ll tell you later.”. 

“What you will do is put your hand over the broom.” their Instructor said and demonstrated “And say the word up!” Her broom flew into her hand.

Soon they were trying to get their broom off the ground with the simple command of “Up!” 

“Up!” Ann said and the broom zoomed into her hand. 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. She looked over at Nathan and saw he had no trouble getting his broom up as well. 

She looked around and saw many struggling students. Out of all of them only she, Nathan and one other person had gotten their brooms in their hands.

“Very good!” their instructor praised. Looking at Ann, Nathan and the other student. 

“The rest of you keep practicing until you get it.” she said.

A few minutes later all of the students had managed to get their brooms into their hands.

“Alright! Now I want you to get on your broom and try to raise a few feet.” she said.

Ann got on her broom and immediately was in the air. 

“Whoooa!” Ann said a little shakily. It was really uncomfortable.

The Instructor (Whose name was Professor Longhorn.) looked at her with a smile on her face. 

“Very good Ann!” she said. “Try to go higher.” 

Ann tilted her broom up and rose a few more feet. She saw everyone looking at her from the ground. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn’t used to this. She tilted her broom to the left and the broom obeyed. 

She laughed suddenly feeling like she knew what she was doing. She pointed downwards and went down. She then wondered if she could do a loop the loop. She pointed her broom upward until she had completed a circle in the air. She smiled. Suddenly she heard a voice. and saw a flash of red light.

“CRUCIO!!” 

She screamed. The pain was the most pain she had ever felt. She wanted it to end. It felt like she was on fire. She was going to die from the pain. Her whole body writhed. She was falling. The ground came nearer and nearer. She could hear screams of her classmates. The ground was just a few seconds away now. The pain was unbearable. The last thing she saw was Nathan’s face over her. He looked white and scared. 

 Ann woke up in the hospital wing. She tried to move her arm, but it was in a sling. Her leg was wrapped up in bandages. 

“Ann, you’re awake.” a voice said.

Ann looked to her left. It was Harry. Although he looked worried, and a little tired. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

Ann swallowed. Her mouth felt like cotton. 

“Can I get a drink of water first?” she asked. 

“I’ll go get you water dear.” said Madam Pomfrey. She went to the water jug. She came back a few second later and handed Ann the cup.

Ann took a sip. Her mouth felt better. 

She began telling Harry her side when she heard “Mr.Ross, She’s awake but you can’t see her just yet.” Ann and Harry looked up to see Nathan at the door peering in. 

Harry got up and went over. 

“Nathan right?” he said kindly. “I’m sorry, but I need to ask Ann some questions before I let you see her. I promise I’ll make it quick.” 

He came back to Ann, And she picked up where she left off. 

When she got to the part about hearing the Crucio. 

He stopped her. 

“You heard someone say the  Cruciatus Curse? he asked sharply.

She nodded. 

“After that I remember being in so much pain. I was falling.” she said. “Then I woke up here.” 

Harry sighed. 

“They have checked the entire school. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.” he said running a frustrated hand through his hair. He was obviously thinking really hard about something.

He looked at Ann “You’re going to have to stay the night I’m afraid” he said. “You seem to have broken your ribs, and that’s harder to heal.” 

Ann looked at him. “It’s night? How long was I out?” she asked. 

“For two days. You had us all worried.” Harry said. “We’re going to give you some Skelegrow to help heal your bones.” 

“Who else knows?” she asked.

“Besides the witnesses?, The whole school.” Harry said. 

Ann rolled her eyes. “Of course they do.” she said. 

Harry laughed. “Really it’s just rumors. But they are getting more and more ridiculous” 

He got up. “I better tell your friend he can come in now. I’ll also write Ginny and Draco that you’re alright. They were worried.” 

He stopped at the door. “Also,” he said “I will be staying for a while to check on you. I want to make sure there’s no one here that shouldn’t be.” 

Harry opened the door. “I’ll be back in the morning.” he said and opened the door to reveal Nathan waiting. 

Harry smiled. “Hello Nathan!” he said and he left. 

Nathan came rushing in. 

“Are you okay? You were in the air then we all saw a flash of light then you were screaming and fell!” he said breathlessly.

“I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.” Ann said.

Nathan’s eyes went wide.”What?! The rumors are true?” he said.

“Yeah and what I wanted to tell you earlier is that Harry wanted me to be escorted to my classes although he didn’t tell me why.” Ann said.

“I wonder why he didn’t tell you why.” Nathan said.

“Well Mcgonagall seemed relieved that I was with Harry. They said death eaters might be after me.” Ann said.

“Death eaters are after you? Why?” Nathan said. 

“Draco has this theory that they don’t like American Muggleborns and they’re trying to get rid of me.” Ann said. 

Nathan put a hand to his mouth. 

“Mr.Ross.” Madam Pomfrey said. “Please say your goodbyes. Ann needs to rest.” 

Nathan looked at Ann, then patted her hand awkwardly. “I’ll see you Ann.” he said and left. 

Madam Pomfrey handed Ann some potion. 

“This will taste horrible but it’s the Skelegrow.” 

Ann decided to get it over with and drank it in one gulp. She grimaced. It did taste horrible. 

Madam Pomfrey handed her another glass. 

“This will help you sleep.” she said.

Ann drank it. It was surprisingly sweet.

She fell asleep instantly.


	8. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry calls in Nathan and Ann and tells them something that has them both worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting but busy... anyways if you feel I can improve on something please I urge you to leave a comment.

Ann heard screaming. She ran toward the sound. She was in some type of building. Her feet somehow knew where they were going. She ran until she reached a room, slowly she opened the door.

Her father was holding his wife’s body, he was pleading with someone.

“Please.” he said desperately “Don’t harm my girl. Do whatever you want with me. Don’t you harm my girl!”

A voice laughed, cruel and evil.

“Not a chance. I will kill your daughter.” the voice said. Ann couldn’t see who it was.

“No please!” Her dad sobbed.

“CRUCIO!!”

Her father screamed in pain. He shook as if having a seizure.

“CRUCIO!”

Her father screamed and screamed.

  “Ann! ANN!!” A voice was yelling at her and shaking her.

She woke up screaming, tears streaming down her face. She looked to her left and saw Madam Pomfrey and Harry staring at her with wide eyes, they both looked a little pale.

“Ann?” Harry said softly “You were screaming and thrashing. Nightmare?”

Ann felt shaky and terrified. Had she just seen her parents final moments?

“It felt so real.” she whispered. Wiping her eyes.

“What were you dreaming about?” Harry asked his voice level.

“I dreamt I was in a building, I saw my dad holding my mother. She was dead I saw my dad pleading with someone not harm me.” she said.“The man said he was going to kill me. Then he used the Crucio curse on my dad. Twice and he was screaming so loud.” She felt tears well up in her eyes again.

“Harry?” she said. “Why did I have that dream?”

He looked towards the ground. “I don’t know. Maybe it was the shock of your parents being gone.” he said, but didn’t look like he believed it.

Ann sat up.

“My bones are healed right?” Ann asked.

Madam Pomfrey turned away from Harry to look at her.

“Yes they should be healed by now.” she said looking in concern at Ann.

“Ann.” Harry said. “We still don’t know who used the Cruciatus curse on you but until we do you need to stay where everyone can see you, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Ann said.

When she got out of the hospital wing, people were staring at her. Some were not bothering to keep their voices down said. “Her parents got killed by Death eaters and now they are coming for her too.”

Ann chose to ignore them. She knew they just wanted something to gossip about and she knew they wanted her to say something, she refused to say a word.

“Hey Mudblood!” A voice called behind her. People gasped, some started protesting in rage.

“I thought we were over that!” One said angrily.

“Shut up.” Another snapped.

“DON’T CALL HER THAT!” Nathan, who suddenly appeared beside her, shouted.

“What’s wrong with you?” another person asked.

The Ravenclaw girl who looked to be about third year smirked.

“Ann the American.” She sneered. “Gonna go the same way as her parents. Disgusting little rat.” She laughed cruelly.

“What’s going on?” a voice said.

Ann looked to her left and saw Harry coming towards them.

Nathan answered “She called Ann a Mudblood!” He pointed toward the Ravenclaw girl.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked sharply to the Ravenclaw girl.

She gasped and quickly mumbled a “Chirstina”

“Chirstina, you should have been taught not use that word.” Harry said angrily.

“Nor should you make fun of people’s deceased relatives, twenty points from Ravenclaw.”

He turned to Nathan and Ann. “Nathan, Ann.” He motioned them forward. “Come with me please.”

The hallway was dead silent as they followed. They both noticed people staring at them and whispering, They fidgeted uncomfortably.

They walked until they got back to the DADA classroom where Harry took a seat at his front desk.

“Ann.” he said.”Nathan, there’s something I need to tell you both I apologize for not doing it sooner. Since your Ann’s friend, and she was going to tell you anyways you’ll hear this too.”

Nathan and Ann looked at each other.

“What?” Nathan asked.

‘We got two letters this week.” He said carefully. “One threatening to hurt Ann. As you know they went through with this threat.”

Nathan looked a Harry, his face, pale.

“What did the other one say?” Ann asked quietly.

Harry looked at her, his face unreadable.

“I don’t know if or when they will do this.” He said. “But we take threats like this quite seriously.” He sighed running a tired hand through his hair.

“It threatened to infiltrate Hogwarts for Ann.”  He closed his eyes.”That’s all it said.”

“WHAT?!” Nathan suddenly jumped up. “You going to make sure that doesn’t happen right?!”

Harry looked at Nathan, shock on his face, and a newfound respect.

“Of course not Nathan.” He said kindly while Ann blushed.

Nathan stared at Harry, then sat down embarrassed.

“Alright, I believe it’s time for lunch.” Harry said, breaking up the awkward silence.

“Ann, would you write a letter to Ginny? She’s worried.” he said.

“I will.” Ann said.

Nathan and Ann got up.

 After lunch Ann went to the common room to write Ginny the letter.   
  
_Dear Ginny,_

_Hello! How are you? This first week has been alright, besides what happened. But I want you to know I am doing alright. Harry’s here teaching DADA. He says he’s going to stay awhile. I’m glad because I can say hi more often! I hope you’re doing well. Tell James and Albus I said hello!_

_Yours truly,_

_Ann._

Then she wrapped up the letter with silk string and went to the owlery to send it.

Espie was waiting for her, and hooted happily while Ann tied the letter to her left leg. Ann watched as Espie took off.

“Ann.” Nathan said later in the Common room.

“Yes.” Ann said looking up from her potions essay.

“Do you think they’ll strike soon?” he asked.

“I certainly hope not!” she exclaimed.

Nathan looked up at her. “What was it like to be under the Cruciatus Curse?” he asked suddenly.

Ann winced as she remembered.

“It was like my whole body was being burned, and stabbed with a flaming hot knife. It was the most terrible pain I have felt in my life.”

Nathan winced. “I can’t believe they used that on you! he said.

“So the rumors are true?” a girl named Amanda said.

Ann looked up to see everyone had dropped what they were doing to stare at her.

“Are there people after you too?” a boy named Martin asked.

Ann sighed, she might as well tell them. Or they’ll never get off her back.

“Yes,” she said. “You can’t tell anyone.”

There was gasping and eyes went wide.

“Wow.” Martin said “Why are they after you?”

Nathan and Ann looked at each other. They silently made an agreement to not say anything.

“We don’t know.” Nathan said.

Nothing else happened after the first week.There was no disturbances or anything . Not other than rushing to classes and studying. It was a nice distraction to Ann.  

  


	9. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freakin' birthdays man....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... so I'm kinda behind right now for writing but I will get back on it.

Soon November arrived and with it came Ann’s birthday. On the fourteenth Espie brought her a package from Harry and Ginny onto her pancakes.

“Happy birthday!” The front label said. Nathan looked over, his eyes’ widened. 

“Today’s your birthday?” he said quite loudly.

Heads turned in their direction. Ann had to fight the urge to duck under the table.

“Yes.” she mumbled.

A few people said a “Happy birthday.” to her and continued eating. 

“I didn’t know it was your birthday!” Nathan said, “Well open the package!” 

Ann looked at the package Harry and Ginny sent. Harry had gone back to his job as an Auror one month previous, but made Ann promise that she would send him an owl should anything happen.  

People looked at the package curiously, but pretended they weren’t. 

Ann opened the package. Inside was some chocolate frogs, acid pops,cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. She then noticed another package within the box. She opened that one as well. Inside was a letter, it read:

_   Dear Ann. _

_ We found this while picking up your parents belongings. It had a note written on it, It said to give it you. We decided to keep it until your birthday though, we think it’s a family heirloom as it looks very old. Your mother and father were sweet. Ginny says she was so happy to meet them. I wish I could have, although I have seen them through Ginny's’ memories, they seemed like good and lovely people. _ _ We wish you a very Happy Birthday. We love you very much. Please remember we are here if you need anything.  _

_ Love, _

_ Harry and Ginny Potter. _

_ PS: How would you like to stay with us during the winter holidays?  _

Ann looked inside the package. It was her mother’s rosary necklace. 

It had white beads and between two white beads was a silver bead. The necklace then formed a “V” on the bottom where it was joined by the symbol of the cross, with Jesus hanging from it with his head down and a crown of thorns on his head.

Ann looked at it, willing herself not to cry in front of everyone. 

She put the necklace back in the package.

Nathan looked at her in concern. 

He leaned in. “Are you okay?” he whispered. 

Ann nodded numbly. 

She forced a smile and said, “This was a nice present from them, I should probably write them a thank you note!” 

“Who’s it from?” Amanda asked.

“Harry and Ginny.” Ann replied.

She got up, and Nathan followed. 

When they got to the common room. 

Ann showed Nathan the necklace. 

“It was my moms.” she said handing to him.

He took it, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“They are what we call ‘Prayer beads.’” Ann said.

“Your family was religious?” Nathan asked.

Ann shook her head. “Not really. This was my grandma's’  before it was my moms’ They passed it down from generation to generation. It’s a tradition.” 

She had a lump in her throat, she really missed her parents. Before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her left cheek, then all at once the tears started flowing and she was sobbing.

Nathan awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder and patted her leg. 

 Thankfully everyone was down at breakfast so they didn’t see her crying. 

She wiped her eyes and looked at Nathan. Ann knew he was doing his best to comfort her, she really was glad to have him as a friend.

Nathan looked at her. 

“Happy birthday Ann.”, he whispered.

 During lunch Ann decided to write Harry and Ginny and thank them for their sweets and the necklace. 

_ Dear Ginny and Harry, _

_ Thank you so much for the sweets! They look delicious I can’t wait to try the acid pops although I hope they don’t hurt my tongue too badly!  _

_ I also wanted to say thank you so much for giving me my mother's rosary necklace I’m really touched that you kept it for me to give on my birthday. It made the day so much more special.  _

_ As for staying at your place for Christmas, I would love to! Thank you for the offer! I hope ya’ll are doing well. _

_ Love from Hogwarts, _

_ Ann _

She went to the owlery to get Espie who held out her foot edger to fly once more.

Ann went back to the lunch table where Nathan was saving her a seat. She had just sat down when a black and brown owl came soaring through the great hall straight towards Ann. 

 It dropped off a red envelope which she recognized as a howler,onto Ann’s still clean plate. The rest of the table looked at her, some looked with pity. Some winced.

The corners of the envelope started smoking. 

“Open it.” Martin urged. “Get it over with.” 

Ann, with shaking fingers opened up the envelope.

“ANN” the envelope screamed. “YOU NEED TO GET TO HARRY’S NOW, THEY’RE COMING.” It was Draco Malfoy's’ voice but he sounded panicked. 

The great hall went silent as everyone looked at the Gryffindor table, or namely, Ann. 

Anns’ pulse quickened. She looked at Nathan who was rather pale but looked very serious.  

Through the silence they heard the clicking of shoes, It was Professor Mcgonagall walking very fast towards Ann. 

“Miss Bazan, please come into my office.” She said, her face expressionless. It scared Ann.

Shaking, Ann got up from her seat and followed her out every eye on her. She was trying hard to ignore her pounding heart. 

 They reached the gargoyle and Mcgonagall said “Weatherwings.” The gargoyle opened. 

When they climbed up the stairs reaching the office. Mcgonagall went over to her desk and sat down. 

“Ann, we need to get you to a safe place. I have already contacted Harry and he’s on his way. There has been another threat against you, they say they’re going to take you today.” 

Ann shivered involuntarily.

“We don’t know who this is, or what they will do but rest assured we will not let anything happen to you, Harry is coming, please go to your dorm and collect your things.” 

Ann stood. 

“Thank you.” she said, and left. 

Nathan was waiting outside by the gargoyle when Ann came down. 

“Someone’s after you aren’t they?” he asked. “It must be serious this time.” 

Ann nodded as they started walking. “According to Mcgonagall, they want to take me today. Harry wants me somewhere safe which is why I have to leave.” 

Nathan looked at her with big eyes. 

“Leave?” he said. 

“Yeah.” said Ann.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady they both said. 

“Leviosa.” The fat lady smiled at them and opened up. 

  “I need to get my things all packed Nathan.” Ann said

“I’ll wait in the common room.” Nathan said and left

When Ann had gotten all her things packed in her trunk she met Nathan who was surrounded by people asking questions.

“Who’s after Ann?” 

“What’s going on?”   
“Is she in danger?” 

Nathan to his credit didn’t say a word. Ann loved him for it. 

“Nathan?” she said. 

Nathan turned around. He smiled. “Hey Ann.” 

Everyone's’ eyes turned to Ann expectantly 

Ann sighed. 

“I know you’re curious about what’s going on with me.”, she started, “but if I told you anything, you might be in danger as well. I can’t tell you where I’m going for that.” 

“Danger?” Amanda asked 

“It must be really bad then.” Martin said his arms across his chest. “I know I don’t know you but I wish you the best of luck.” He held out his hand.

Ann smiled, touched, and took it. 

“Thank you Martin.” she said. 

Other people then started wishing her a safe trip and hopes that she wouldn’t get hurt. 

“Ann?”a voice asked. 

Ann turned to see Professor Longbottom leaning against one of the chairs.

“I too wish you luck with everything.” he said. “But now it’s time to go.” 

Ann nodded. She looked at Nathan and gave him a hug. 

Nathan, surprised by the sudden gesture, hugged her back.

“Write me when you get there won’t you?” he asked as he let go.

“Of course!” Ann exclaimed. 

He smiled.

 Harry met Ann and Neville in front of the school. 

“Ann!” Harry said. 

Ann waved, “Hi Harry!” she said.

“Harry!” Neville said 

“Neville, how are you?” Harry asked with a smile on his face.

“Doing well, doing well.” Neville replied.

“Do we know any new information about who sent the letter?” Harry asked, his smile gone. 

Neville turned serious. 

“No, i’m afraid not, but Malfoy sent a howler saying Ann was in danger, so the whole school knows somethings up.” 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Malfoy sent a howler?” he asked Ann. 

Ann nodded, “He sounded like he was in trouble, like really panicked.” 

Harry looked at Neville and they had a silent conversation. 

Ann looked back and forth at both their faces. She started to get concerned.

“Is Draco okay?” She asked. “He’s not in trouble is he?” 

Harry looked down at her and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“We don’t know Ann, He hasn’t been seen at work lately nor has he been answering my owls.” He said. “According to Astoria he’s been out a lot lately doing who knows what.” 

“What we do know, is that he knew something before he sent that howler to you.” Neville said.

“Did he send you anything before?” Harry asked Ann.

Ann shook her head. “No” 

Neville sighed. “Well I think you two best be off, I have her trunk already at your house Harry.” 

“Thank you Neville.” Harry said and shook his hand.

 “Goodbye Professor Longbottom!” Ann said “I really enjoyed your class.” 

Neville and Harry smiled. 

“Thank you Ann, you were an excellent student.” Neville said.

 Ann and Harry waved goodbye to him as he went back to Hogwarts.

“You ready?” Harry asked. 

“Yes sir” Ann sighed. What a birthday it was.


	10. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend with Draco

Astoria Malfoy waited by the window, she was getting anxious. Draco hadn’t been home since five o'clock this morning. He wouldn’t tell her much about where he was going or when he’d come back. Astoria turned when she heard the front door open, and much to her relief she saw Draco walk in the door. Her relief turned to concern when she saw how tired and weary he looked. She went over to him.

“Draco?” Astoria asked.

He looked up and smiled at his concerned wife. Despite being exhausted he was always glad to see her. 

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. 

Draco sighed and pulled away.

“Ann.” he said. “I’ve been trying to get a lead on whoever is after her.” Draco ran fingers tiredly through his hair. 

Astoria looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Nothing yet?” she asked. Ann’s been on their minds since they heard she got hit with the Cruciatus curse.

Draco shook his head. “No, but if I find anything you will be the first to know. 

“Is Scorpius asleep?” he asked. 

Astoria nodded. “I just checked on him a few minutes ago.” 

Draco smiled. Tomorrow was Saturday, which was his day off. He would take him to Weasley Wizards Wheezes. The Weasleys were much friendlier towards him since he repented and turned from his prejudice ways.

 Draco, with Scorpius on his hip walked into Weasley Wizards Wheezes. 

George who was behind the counter nodded to him. Draco nodded back. 

“Malfoy!” a George said. Draco turned around. 

George Weasley waved him over. 

Draco made his way to the counter. 

“Weasley.” he said.

  George stared at the man in front of him. He couldn’t get over how much Draco had changed over the years. From the Pureblood prejudice jerk he used to be, to a caring and loving father who made it his duty to protect a muggleborn from America. 

He decided to start off small.    
“How’s the fam?” he asked. 

Draco looked surprised. 

“Very well thank you.” he said. “Astoria and I have been very busy as of late but all is well otherwise.” He smiled. 

George observed Malfoy. He noticed the dark circles under his pale skin. His face seemed wary and weary. Draco looked like he could sleep a few hours. 

“So I heard about the muggle-born. Ann is it?” he asked.

Draco nodded. “She’s a sweet girl. I only wish she could go to Hogwarts peacefully.” 

“It seems it’s Harry all over again with Sirius Black.” George agreed. “Harry says she’s taken a liking to you.” 

Draco raised his eyebrows, then smiled. 

“That’s lovely to hear. I’d thought she wouldn’t like me because the things she read.” Draco said.

“Well I think she firmly believes you’ve changed Malfoy.” George said. “She’s a good girl from what i’ve heard and has a good heart.”

Always happy to help.” His smile faded. “I do hope they catch whoever is trying to hurt the American.” 

Draco nodded seriously. “Me too. I’ll let you know if we find anything.” 

George smiled again. Malfoy really has changed.

“Why do you care about her so much?” George asked.

Draco frowned. “Because when I was young I was stupid, I know this no way makes up for what I did and tried to do. But I can help her. I want to.” 

  When Draco and Scorpius got home, Astoria smiled and patted Scorpius on the head as he went past. 

  The Monday after that weekend Draco was in his office looking at papers when he was interrupted by his assistant Dan. 

“Sir?” Dan asked. 

Draco looked up. “Yes Dan?”

“You have a letter here, I don’t know who it’s from but I’ve already checked for any curses or jinxes in it and there’s nothing.” 

Draco took the letter from Dan’s hands. He had to be careful with letter like these because many Death Eaters were angry that he and his family had yet again avoided Azkaban. 

“Thank you Dan.” Draco said. “Why don’t you get yourself some coffee and biscuits?” 

Dan bowed. ‘Thank you sir.” he said, and he left.

Draco opened the letter it read:

_ Draco, _

_ You better watch your back mate. There are people coming for you and precious little Ann.  _

_ If you want to avoid Ann getting hurt meet me at the Shrieking Shack.  _

_ PS: You won’t tell anyone if you don’t want to get hurt. _

Draco felt his face harden. who had sent this? He got up grabbed his coat, he left a note saying that if he wasn’t back by tonight something has happened to him.

 Soon he was at Hogsmeade. Then he noticed the note on the door. 

_ Come in.  _ It said. 

Draco warily took out his wand and pushed open the door. “Lumos” He muttered as he made his way inside. 

 His footsteps creaked as he made his way up the stairs,  His wand lighting the way. 

He came to big room that was smelling of rotting wood and the wall was peeling. 

Draco looked around for any sign of life. 

“Malfoy.” a voice said behind him. 

Draco quickly spun around his wand ready for a possible attack. 

The man in front of him was no one he’d ever seen before. He had dark hair, blue eyes and a little shorter than Draco was. 

“Who are you?” Draco asked the man his wand pointing at his throat. The man smiled.

“I would put that down if I were you. I just want to talk.” he said.

Draco glanced at his wand then back at the man. 

“Not a chance.” Draco said. 

The man sighed. “Well I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.EXPELLIARMUS!” 

Draco’s wand flew out of his hand. 

“Ah, it’s so awfully hard to concentrate with a wand pointed at your throat.” the man said. 

He circled around Draco as if observing him. 

Draco looked at him as he moved, not blinking.

“Why did you bring me here?” Draco asked. 

The man completed a full circle around him. 

“To warn you.” the man said. 

“Of?” Draco asked. 

The man stared at him. “Death eaters, I’d figured you’d guessed by now.” 

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What about them?” 

The man cocked his head. “They plan to take little Ann away.” 

Draco’s heart leapt into his throat. 

‘What? How is it you know this?” he asked. 

The man smiled. “I’m one of them.” 

Draco brain went into alert. A Death Eater, here, conversing with him. 

He reached for his wand, then remembered he’d been disarmed. 

The man was still staring at him, his face expressionless. 

‘You’d better be careful Malfoy. Luckily I’m not one of the ones that want you dead.” he said.

“As for Ann they are coming for her very soon. I think you’d better warn her.” 

The man gave Draco his wand back. 

They heard footsteps coming through the hall. 

The man gave Draco a panicked look.

“You know how to apparate yes?” he asked.

Draco nodded. 

“Good! Then go!” he said. 

“What about you?” Draco asked. 

“I’ll be fine but if they catch you here you won’t be!” the man exclaimed.

Draco apparated. 

  He was back in his home. The first thing he did was write the letter to Ann and sent it off with his owl. A howler so she could hear the panic he was feeling.

Suddenly he heard a crash in his kitchen. He got out his wand and cautiously moved forward. 

There were three men wearing dark robes standing by the dining room now. One man looked him in the eye.

Before he could do anything 

The man shouted “IMMOBULUS!” 

Draco couldn’t move. He felt cloth cover his head and his body.  

Then he was moving. Though where, he didn’t know. 


	11. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann meets the Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have revised this chapter. I hope I'm doing a good job

Ann and Harry walked in the front door to find a lot of people inside. 

Ginny came to her. “How are you?” She said smiling. 

“Oh!” Ann said. “I’m good, I flew on a broom during the flying lesson, I thought it was delightful! I think I could be in quidditch one day!” 

Harry chuckled. “Well enough of broom talk let's say hi to everyone else. 

Ann looked around. Most of the people were ginger. 

‘Weasleys’ Ann thought instantly. 

“Where’s Albus and James?” Ann asked Harry. 

“They’re sleeping upstairs.” Harry answered. “I put a silencing charm so we don’t disturb them.

 The Weasleys looked over at Ann curiously, and Ann looked back just as curious. 

“Everyone.” Harry said. “I’d like you to meet Ann. She’s from Texas.”

A tall ginger man came forward. He put his hand forward 

“Ann, my name is-” He started.

“Ron Weasley.” Ann blurted out. She cringed. 

“You look like how I pictured.” She said.

Everyone chuckled. 

“Do I? And Yes, that’s my name.” Ron smiled. 

Ann took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Mr.Weasley.” she said. 

“If you know me then you must know everyone else.” Ron said. 

Ann looked around. She saw a man she could only assume was Ron’s father and beside him his mother. 

“Mr. and Mrs.Weasley?” Ann asked tentatively. 

They nodded and smiled at her. 

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and clasped both her hands. 

“I’ve heard so much much about you from Ginny. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” she said kindly. 

Ann smiled back at her. She was just like she imagined in the books, she was plump with a kindly face. 

Mr. Weasley came forward as well. 

“Ann, I would like to introduce you to everyone else.” he said. 

“This is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur, George, Angelina,Hermione, and you already know Ron and Ginny.” He pointed to each person, in turn they all waved. 

Ann looked at Hermione, she was tall but a little shorter than Ron, she had bushy brown hair as described in the books, she was beautiful. 

Ann stared at her, when they made eye contact, she blushed and looked away. 

“Ann.” Ginny said. “We better get your stuff up to your room yeah?” 

“Oh!” Ann exclaimed. “I’d almost forgotten! I think I can manage that spell you did when I first got here. I’ve been practicing.” She concentrated and lifted her wand. “Locomotor trunk!” she said. The trunk rose into the air. 

Ginny smiled while everyone clapped. 

Once they’d gotten to her room Ginny turned to her.    
“Ann.” she said. “You don’t have to be afraid or intimidated by my family they are good people. Although I must ask you not bring up certain pasts, like Fred or Percy or the war, I hope you understand.” 

Ann nodded, she did understand. She hated how much people were in her business at school it annoyed her.

“I understand. Sore topics.” she smiled. 

Ginny smiled back. “Thank you.” 

 When they came back down, everyone was conversing with each other. 

“Ron.” Harry was saying. “The Chudley Cannons are not the best team.” 

“They are too!” Ron argued.

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You know, we could have a bet on who’s gonna win the next world cup!” George said with a glint in his eye. 

“No.” Harry and Ron said together.

“Oh, come on!” Bill said. “It would be fun!” 

“You want to bet dear brother?” George asked with a smile.

“Twenty gallons that the Chudley cannons will win.” Bill answered. 

“Done!” George said.

Ann looked at the four of them and fought back a laugh. Boys and their sports.

“Ann.” George waved her over. 

Ann made her way towards them. 

“I saw Malfoy yesterday.” George said.

Ann’s eyes lit up. “Did you? He’s okay?” 

George winced, he looked at Harry. 

Ann looked at the two of them, Harry was expressionless while George looked at her with pity. 

“Ann,” George said. “We don’t know what’s happened to Malfoy, but he seemed to be in good health.

“I’m sure he’s fine Ann.” Harry said kindly, but something in his expression was off. 

Ann looked at Harry. She didn’t believe a word. 

“Ann!” a voice said behind her. 

Ann looked and saw the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. 

It was Fleur Weasley, She was tall and slender with white blonde hair. 

“Hello!” Ann smiled. 

“It's so nice to meet you” she said.

Her english was a lot better then it was in the books, she still had a french accent but it wasn’t as defined. She had a lovely smile. 

“Thank you! you as well!” 

“Ann, I have a question for you.” Bill said coming over. 

“What’s that?” Ann asked.

“What’s it like in America?” he asked.

Everyone looked at her, curiously. 

Ann shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“Well,” she started. “I lived in Texas, It was warm there most of the year, not cold.” 

“Really?” Mr.Weasley asked. 

Ann nodded. “At this time it would be in the seventies by the afternoon, in the morning it would be in the 50’s.” She thought for a moment. “Although it depends on where you lived. I lived in San Antonio so the weather’s a little funny there. We didn’t really hit the really cold weather until January.” 

“What do you eat?” asked Percy 

“We ate a lot of Tex-Mex.” Ann said.

Everyone looked confused. 

“Oh!” Ann said realizing what the problem was. 

“It’s Mexican food mixed with a little bit of Texas in it.” Ann said. “It’s really good! If you’re ever in Texas you should try it.” 

Ginny looked at Harry. “We have to go to Texas some day.” 

Harry smiled. “Some day.”

Ginny smiled.

“Ann.” Hermione said. 

Ann turned to her, for some reason she was intimated. 

Ann smiled. “Hello.” 

Hermione smiled back. 

“How’s school?” she asked. 

Ann’s eyes lit up. “Oh it’s everything I thought it would be! I really love transfiguration. It’s interesting. 

Hermione chuckled. “Isn’t it though? I loved turning objects into different things.”

“I also liked the flying lesson as well.” Ann excitedly said. “Despite my fear of heights, I think I could pull it off. It felt so nice being in the air.” 

Harry and Ron laughed. 

“Are you considering Quidditch?” asked Ron. 

Ann nodded. “I want to be a seeker like Ginny.” 

“She’s the best!”  said. Bill smiling, winking at her.

“Like Ginny eh?” Harry smiled, he looked to Ginny who was looked surprised. 

“Not like Harry?” Ginny asked. 

“Um.” Ann said uncertainly. “Well I’ve always thought you were so amazing and didn’t take anything from anyone. You wanted to be a seeker so you did.” 

Ginny smiled. “That’s very sweet.” 

“This is sort of off topic.” Hermione said “But I love your accent, it’s lovely.” 

Ann blushed. “Thank you very much Mrs.Weasley.” 

“You stole the words right of out my mouth!” Mrs. Weasley said. “It’s so interesting to hear! It’s beautiful.” 

Ann turned a deeper shade of red. 

George looked at her. “Awww! She’s embarrassed! 

“George!” Angelina said to her husband. “Stop it!” She playfully hit him.

For dinner they had Shepherd's pie, corned beef hash and Welsh meatballs. 

Ann thought it was delicious. For dessert they had Bakewell tart. That too was delicious. 

“How do you like Peeves?” Bill asked.

Harry lifted his head at this question, 

“I’m curious too.” He said. “What do you think of him?”

“You know.” George piped in. “Fred and I liked him alright.” 

Bill rolled his eyes. “That’s because you two were just like him.” 

“Oh shut up.” George said and playfully punched his brother. 

 Ann grinned. “Peeves, is rather obnoxious always playing pranks and stuff. Once he tried to throw a water balloon at me. I ducked and it ended up hitting a girl straight in the face.”

Bill, Harry, and Ron laughed.

“That must have been a wake up call for her.” Ron grinned.

“The question I want to know.” Hermione said. “Is how you like it here.”

“I like it.” Ann said. “It’s so different from Texas and America in general.Especially the food.” 

“It’s fantastic isn’t it?” Mr. Weasley said. 

Ann nodded. 

Fleur grinned. “You’re beautiful.” 

Ginny and Hermione nodded. 

“Oh my.” Ann said her face turning red again. “Thank you.”   
 Once everyone had left. Ginny and Harry were cleaning up.

“Do ya’ll need help?” Ann asked. 

Harry looked up from cleaning the table. 

“No dear, We use magic to clean up.” Harry said. “But thank you.”  

“Okay.” Ann said awkwardly. “I’m just gonna go to my room then unpack” 

Harry waved and went back to cleaning the table.

She sighed and went to her room. 

She was in the middle of unpacking when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Ann?” Ginny peeked in.

“Ann we don’t know how long you will be staying here.” she said. “but we think it might be a few days, or until the danger has passed. But you still have to study, so you’ll be taught by tutors until then.” 

Ann nodded. 

“If you need any help with homework.” Ginny continued. “Harry and I will be happy to help you.” 

“Thank you.” Ann said. “Can I still send letter to Nathan?” 

“Yes of course!” Ginny said. “Who’s this Nathan bloke? I’ve heard a little from Harry, he seems to like him.” 

“He’s my friend.” Ann said. “He’s been very sweet to me.” 

Ginny grinned. “Has he?” 

Ann felt her face go red. “No! No! it’s not like that! We’re just friends!” 

“For now.” Ginny winked. 


	12. Professor Barnes, Ginny, and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann learns something about Draco she doesn't like.

Ann woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She worried about Draco though. She really didn’t believe Harry when he said Draco was alright. Something in his expression troubled her.

She went downstairs to Ginny cooking breakfast and James and Albus already at the table. 

Ginny turned to Ann. “Could you help me set the table?” she smiled. 

Ann nodded.  “Of course.” 

Once they got the table set, Ann asked “Where’s Harry?”

Ginny, who was getting breakfast for James said. “He’s at work, he had to go in early.” 

“Oh.” was all Ann said. She’d been planning to confront him about Draco.

As Ann ate she thought about her pursuers and Draco. 

She watched as Ginny fed a struggling Albus in his high chair. She wished she was that young again. 

‘Ann.” Ginny said looking up from feeding Albus. “Are you okay?” 

Ann raised her eyebrows. “I’m fine.” 

Ginny cocked head. She didn’t seem convinced. 

“Your Potions teacher should be here any minute, Professor Barnes was it?” She asked. 

Ann nodded. 

 She and Professor Barnes had closer relationship than any of her other teachers. But that was because they had to walk to class together every day. 

“Please get your stuff ready if you’re done eating love.” said Ginny.

“Yes Ma’am.” Ann said getting up. 

A few minutes later Ann heard knocking, Barnes was here. 

She gathered her things and went down stairs. James and Albus were playing with a mini broom in the living room. 

Ginny was speaking to Barnes in a low voice, Ann stopped to listen. 

 “-her potions teacher and she and Harry seem to trust you but want to be in the room with you while you teach her. Understand?” 

“What you’re saying is you don’t trust me.” Barnes said in a low voice. “Do you really think I would harm her?” 

“I don’t know.” Ginny said. “I don’t know you well enough, I would prefer Neville to teach her if I’m honest, nothing personal.” 

“Sounds pretty personal, Ginevra.” 

“If you lay one finger on her, I will hex you.” Ginny threatened. “I swear on my life.”

“Warning is heeded.” Barnes said. 

 Ann felt shaky, Ginny doesn’t trust him? She wondered why.

She made a show of coming downstairs, loudly thumping her feet. 

 Barnes looked up. “Good morning Ann!” he greeted

Ann waved. “Hi Professor!” 

Ann looked closer at him. Something seemed off. Maybe Ginny was right not to trust him. Or maybe he looked like that due to the conversation with Ginny. 

“Well.” Barnes clapped his hands. “Let’s get started shall we?” 

Ann and he went to the dining room and Ginny followed with parchment and a quill in her hands. 

“Ann?” Ginny said. “Is it alright if I work on my articles here?” 

Ann nodded.

Barnes glared at her. To her credit Ginny didn’t seem intimidated.

Ann shifted her weight at the loud uncomfortable silence. 

Barnes looked away. “All right Ann. What do you know about the Pepperup potion?” 

 The rest of that day went fairly quickly, although Ann couldn’t help noticing Ginny pulling out her wand every so often. Maybe it was a silent warning to Barnes. 

By five o’ clock. It was dinner and Barnes took his leave. 

“Goodbye.” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Out the door he went.

Ann heard the front door open. She turned around to see Harry come in. He looked exhausted. 

“Hi Ann.” he said. “Good day?” 

Ann nodded. Even though it wasn’t with Ginny and Professor Barnes glaring dagger into each other.

Ginny looked over at Ann studying her. Ann put on a smile and hoped it was convincing. 

“How are you dear?” Ginny asked looking away from Ann to Harry.  

“It was hard.” he said kissing her.

“Did you hear any more about Draco?” Ann asked hopefully. 

Harry pursed his lips and sighed. 

“Ann.” He said. “You should probably sit down.” 

Ann’s heart started beating hard against her chest. She didn’t like his tone. She sat at the table. 

Harry sat with her. 

Ginny looked at Harry. “Are you sure this is the time?” she asked. 

“She’s going to find out anyways Gin.” he said.

“I’m just not sure if she needs this.” Ginny argued.

“If we don’t tell her someone else will and I want it to be from us.”

Ginny sighed and nodded.

Ann looked back and forth between them.

“This is obviously bad news, What is it?” she said anxiously

“Ann. We don’t know what’s happened to Draco. The last place he was seen was at work. His wife Astoria came home to find the house broken into.”

“WHAT?!” she shouted. Startling Harry and Ginny. 

“YOU’RE GOING TO FIND HIM RIGHT?!” She was so filled with rage she felt her face turning red. 

“Ann. Please calm down.” Harry said. He looked shocked. “Of course we’ll find him.” 

Ann took deep breaths. She felt like kicking something. 

“Ann.” Ginny said Gently. “He was a Death Eater-” 

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!” Ann shouted again.”HE’S CHANGED SINCE THEN HE’S NOT THE SAME PERSON!”

Her nose flared. 

“I know he’s not the same person.” Ginny continued calmly. “But he would be considered a blood traitor.” 

Ann let that sink in.   

“I still don’t understand.” she said frustrated. 

Harry looked to Ginny, They seemed to have to silent conversation.

Finally Harry spoke. 

“Ann.” he said. “He might have been taken by Death Eaters because they hold a grudge against him.”

Ann pounded her fist on the table. She was terrified for him.

“Is his family okay?” she asked

“As far as we can tell they’re okay.” Harry said. He looked at her in a way she couldn’t understand.

Ginny took her hand. 

“We’re going to find him. There’s people looking for him right now, I promise.” 

Ann felt tears well up in her eyes. She wiped them with her sleeve.

She looked up to see Harry and Ginny looking at her with sympathy.

“Why do you like him so much?” Asked Harry curiously.

Ann looked at him. “I sympathise with him. I love him because he’s changed so much he’s not the same person.”

Ann got up from the table. 

“I’m going to write a letter.” she announced.

Harry looked puzzled. “To whom?” he asked. 

Ann looked at him. “To Nathan of course!” 

  Ann sighed, as she looked at the sleeping owl. She really wished she was an owl. Then she could fly and fly and not have to worry about anything. She dipped her quill in ink.

 

_ Dear Nathan, _

_ How are you? Gosh I wish I was at Hogwarts right now. I have just learned the most disturbing news. Draco Malfoy is missing! I’m afraid for him. He seemed awfully nice the few times I met him. He doesn’t deserve this. Wanna know what I think we oughta do? Try and find him. We could look for clues as to where he could be! I know it’s seems ridiculous but I really think we could do it! Please respond as soon as possible. If you decide to do it with me, fine but if you don’t, well I’m going to do it anyways. But I must have your word that you WILL NOT TELL ANYONE! Not even Harry. It must be kept a secret.  _

_  Wishing I was at Hogwarts.  _

_ Ann. _

Then she woke up Espie. The bird didn’t seem to pleased. 

“I’m sorry girl, but this is important.” she said as she tied the letter around the owl's leg. 

“Take this to Nathan Ross please.” She opened the window and the owl flew.


	13. Draco's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a letter on his desk and it has importand information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback I really would appreicate it!! ~Abbi

Harry woke up early the next morning. He looked over to Ginny who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He really wished he didn’t have to go to work. Quietly he got up, got dressed and had breakfast. Soon he was on his way to the Ministry. 

When he got to his desk he found a letter waiting for him. Puzzled he opened it. 

_ Potter,  _

_ I’ve found out why the Death Eaters want Ann. My suspicions from before were wrong. They don’t want her because she’s an American muggleborn, they want her because she’s in the line of the Maskill’s. An old wizarding family from Mexico. I’ve done my reasearch and found that the Maskill’s were inherently wealthy. They have feud with the british family by the name of Barnes I remember hearing that name while Voldemort reigned. They are definitely Death Eaters. This feud between the Maskill’s and Barnes dates back to the 1960’s. I’m not sure what this feud is but I know is that Ann is last of the Maskill’s from what I could see from her family tree. They must want her for something. To harm her I’m sure. If I haven’t been to work in a few days it’s possible that they have captured me. I know too much information and I’m being followed. _

_ DON’T RESPOND TO THIS LETTER!  _

_ Malfoy _

 

Harry read and re-read the letter. Barnes? Why did that name sound familiar? Then it dawned on him. Professor Michael Barnes! The potions master at Hogwarts. 

‘I need to write a letter to Mcgonagall.’ he thought. 

Once the letter was sent. He sat down trying to think where Malfoy could be.    
“What did Malfoy get himself into?” he muttered. More importantly how did he come across this information? 

“Mr.Potter?” A head poked in. 

Harry looked up. “What can I help you with Mr. Hudson?” he asked. 

“Er.” Hudson said nervously. Harry really wished people wouldn’t be so intimidated by him.

“Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is waiting to talk to you.” he said. 

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Narcissa Malfoy? He hadn’t spoken to her since the war.

“Send her in please Hudson.”  he said. 

Hudson nodded. A second later a petite blonde woman came in the door.

“Sit down, please.” Harry said politely gesturing toward the chair. 

Narcissa sat. 

“If I had to guess.” Harry said. “This is about your son yes?” 

“Of course.” Narcissa said. “Are you any closer to finding him?” 

“I’m afraid not.” Harry said. “But I found this letter on my desk this morning.” He gave the letter to her. 

As she read it her face grew more concerned. She sat the letter down. 

“Why didn’t he tell any of us?” she muttered.

“This is vital information for finding the people who want Ann, but how is this going to help find him?” Narcissa asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Harry said. “But you will be the first to know once we find him. I can only assume He got kidnapped.” 

Harry thought for a minute. “Astoria said the house had been broken into.”

Narcissa nodded. 

“That’s where Malfoy got kidnapped.” Harry said. “Then they know where he lives. Have Astoria and Scorpius moved some place safe?” 

“Yes.” she said. “They moved in with Lucius and I for the time being.” 

“Good.” Harry said. “What about magical protection?” 

“Don’t be daft!” Narcissa exclaimed. “Why would we forget that?.” 

Harry nodded. “Fair enough.”

“As for Ann.” Narcissa said. “How is she?” 

“She’s fine.” Harry said. “Rather upset about Draco though.” 

Narcissa looked surprised. “She is?” 

“She’s taken quite a liking to him.” Harry said. 

“I do hope she’s nothing like you and try to find him herself.” Narcissa said. 

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think she is, I’ll keep an eye on her though.” 

“Did her-” Narcissa said. “Her parents got killed because of an old grudge?” 

“Yes.” Harry said. “From what is in the letter we can deduce that.” 

“And Draco got kidnapped by these Barnes people because of it?” Narcissa asked. 

“He got kidnapped because he knew too much about it.” Harry said. 

“Do you think they might kill him?” Narcissa asked horrified. 

“I don’t know.” Harry said then winced. Not the best thing to say. 

“But.” Harry continued. “They will want to keep him alive for information.“

“I hope what you say is true.” said Narcissa.

“Mrs. Malfoy” Harry said. “I’m positive they will keep your son alive.”

He sat up. “Mrs.Malfoy.” He said. “You mustn’t tell anyone about this.”

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows. “Why not?” she asked. 

“You could put your family in danger.” Harry said. “In fact I don’t think I should have told you about the letter.” 

“No.” Narcissa said. “It was the right thing to do. Any information about my son is important.” 

“Narcissa.” Harry leaned forward. “You can’t tell anyone the information about Ann. I must have your word.” 

Narcissa nodded. “You have my word. What can I tell Astoria?” 

Harry thought for a minute. “Tell her that we are doing everything we can to find her husband. Do not go into detail about the Maskill’s and Barnes. you cannot tell her anything more.” 

“Understood.” Narcissa said.

“This is for the safety of your family.” Harry stressed.

“I know Harry.” sighed Narcissa. “I do hope you are putting protection for Ann.” 

“We have a type of trace on her.” Harry said. “So we know where she is at all times.” 

“Does she know?” Narcissa asked. 

“No.” Harry confessed “Ginny and I decided it wouldn’t be a good idea.” 

Narcissa cocked her head. “That’s very unlike you Harry.” 

“I suppose.” Harry said. “But It doesn’t matter whether she knows or not. It’s a matter of keeping her safe.” 

Narcissa stood up. “I must be going Lucius will wonder where I am” 

Harry stood up with her. “Remember, you can’t tell anyone about the Barnes and Maskill’s.” 

Narcissa nodded. “I won’t tell.” 

 After she had left. Harry realized they’d been talking for almost an hour. 

He decided to go to Hogwarts. He couldn’t wait any longer for Mcgonagall to respond. 

“Hudson.” he called. 

Hudson poked his head in. “Yes sir?” 

“Please tell anyone who is looking for me I will be at Hogwarts on business.” he said. 

Hudson nodded. “Yes sir.” 

He apparated outside of the Hogwarts walls’ Once he got inside. He realized this was a passing period. He made his way toward Mcgonagall’s office perfectly aware of the stares from the students. 

“Harry!” a voice called. “Harry!” 

Harry turned to see Nathan Ross coming towards him. 

He smiled. He was glad Nathan and Ann were friends. 

“Hello Nathan!” Harry greeted him. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine.” Nathan said. “How’s Ann? When is she coming back?” 

“Soon.” Harry assured him.    
“She’s wrote me a letter about Draco.” Nathan said. “I hope you find him soon.” 

Harry wasn’t surprised Ann told Nathan. He told Ron and Hermione everything. 

“Do you think it was the Death Eaters who took him?” Nathan asked. 

“Why would you think that?” Harry asked sharply. Moving out of the way for a first year.   
“He was a death eater in the second wizarding war it would make since they captured him.” Nathan said.

Harry stared at him. “Don’t worry about Malfoy.” Harry said. “We’ll find him.” 

Nathan nodded. “I’ve got to get going to Herbology, bye Harry!” He said and took off.

 Harry came in front of the gargoyle that hid the headmasters office. 

“Butterbeer.” he said. 

“Professor?” he asked as he entered the room.

Mcgonagall looked up from her papers. “Hello Harry.” she smiled. “I’ve just gotten your letter.” 

“Oh good!” Harry said “What do you think?” 

“I think.” Mcgonagall said. “He might be right. Do you know where he got this information?” 

Harry shook his head. “No I don’t sorry.” 

“Hm.” she said. “They’ve captured him yes?” 

“Most likely.” Harry said. 

“Barnes.” Mcgonagall said. “You think it’s professor Barnes?” 

“I don’t know who else it would be.” Harry said. “ I don’t want him teaching while Ann is here. I can only assume he’s the one who did the cruciatus curse on her.” 

“It would make sense.” Mcgonagall said. 

“If I may interrupt.” a voice said from the wall. It was Dumbledore’s painting. 

Harry looked to him. 

“This is about the American yes?” Dumbledore asked. “What if you were to fire Barnes he would get suspicious.” 

“Then what are we to do?” Harry argued. “We can’t let him roam around while Ann is here.” 

“Keep an eye on him.” Dumbledore said. “You can ask Neville to keep an eye on him. If there’s anything out of the ordinary tell him to report it immediately.” 

“We can communicate by the coin.” Harry said warming up to the idea. He still had it after all these years, he hoped Neville did too.

“The Dumbledore’s Army coin?” Mcgonagall asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yes I think he still has it.” 

Then Harry said his goodbyes and went to find Neville Longbottom.

Neville was in the middle of teaching herbology when Harry came in. 

“-Mandrake's scream is fatal to anyone who hears it.” Neville was saying. He and the rest of the students were wearing ear muffs. 

Harry walked over to Neville. There were gasps and young eyes followed him as he went forward towards Neville. 

Neville looked up and smiled warmly. “Hey Harry.” he said taking off his ear muffs. 

“Hi Neville.” Harry greeted, smiling. It was always great to see him.

“Listen.” Harry said. “When you’re done teaching this class I need to speak to you for a moment. It’s rather important.” 

Neville nodded. “Of course. Business?” 

“Yes.” Harry said. he glanced at Nathan he was staring at him. Almost guiltily. 

 “Can I borrow one of your students Neville?” Harry asked. 

“Sure Harry.” Neville said with a questioning look. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Harry mouthed. 

“Okay.” Neville said “Make it quick please. Which student would you like?” 

“Nathan Ross.” Harry said. 

Nathan winced as all eyes turned to him. 

“Nathan please.” Harry said gesturing.

Nathan followed him out. 

“Would you like to tell me anything?” Harry asked him. Studying his face. 

Nathan shook his head. 

“No sir, nothing.” 

Harry suddenly thought about himself when he lied to Dumbledore. He’d somthing very similar.  

“Is it something to do with Ann?” Harry tried once more studying his face.

“No disrespect sir, but I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nathan said.

Harry looked closer. Nathan was definitely lying.

“Alright if anything comes up don’t hesitate to send me an owl.” Harry said

“Thank you sir.” Nathan said.

 After class Harry pulled Neville aside. 

“What’s this about Harry?” Neville asked. 

“Ann.” Harry replied. 

“Ah I see.” Neville said. “What about her?” 

Harry quickly launched into an explanation about the Maskill’s and Barnes feud and how Harry suspects that Draco got kidnapped by the Barnes family.

“Barnes?” Neville asked. “As in Professor Barnes? And you suspect Draco is missing because he’s figured out about all this?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, is it a coincidence that a Professor named Barnes comes to Hogwarts when Ann does? Also Draco said he knew he was being followed in the letter.” 

“How did they even know she was coming to Hogwarts? And why didn’t Draco tell anyone?” Neville said.

Harry thought a minute. “I don’t know why Malfoy didn’t tell anyone and don’t you remember the Daily prophet article? It was big news since she was the first American to ever go to Hogwarts.” 

“I do remember that.” Neville nodded.  

Harry shook his head. He couldn’t believe it when he read The Daily Prophet. One of the reasons he and Ginny volunteered to take her in was because they knew what it was like to be in the spotlight and wanted to protect her from it. 

“Do you still have your DA coin?” Harry asked. 

Neville reached in his pocket and produced a gold coin. 

“Of course.” he said

“Good.” Harry said. “I want you to do something for me.” 

“What is it Harry?” Neville asked concerned. 

“I need you to watch Barnes while Ann is here. She’s going to come back. If you see him doing anything weird or suspicious around her or just in general to contact me with the coin.” Harry said. “I’ll have it on me as well.” 

 “Alright Harry. I’ll keep my eye on him.” Neville said. 

Harry always appreciated Neville’s loyalty. 

“Remember, anything weird at all.” Harry stressed. 

Neville nodded. “Understood.” 

“Thanks mate.” Harry gave him a hug.

 Nathan crouched  behind an enormous plant watching Harry hug Neville. He stayed behind because he figured the important thing Harry needed to tell Neville was about Ann. Turns out he was right. 

‘Ann needs to know about this.’ he thought. He couldn’t believe what he’s just heard. Professor Barnes is the one after Ann all because of something that happened in the sixties? ‘Draco’ Nathan thought. Ann loved Draco. She talked about him all the time.‘She’s gonna want to hear who Draco got taken by.’ 

Nathan had agreed to help and try to find him. He also promised not to tell anyone. That’s why he didn’t tell Harry.

Quickly and quietly he left the greenhouse, thankfully Neville and Harry had their backs to him as they were still talking. Nothing of importance though.

He went up to the owlery and wrote everything he heard from Harry. Then he got his owl named Ben and tied the letter to his leg. 

“Take this to Ann Bazan.” He said. The owl flew out the window.


	14. Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm experimenting with crossovers, I'm adding Supernatural to it. I hope you like it!! :D

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

An American couple from Texas, as well as their eleven year old daughter, went missing back in September. Sam Winchester pestered his older brother Dean into doing the case. Because what if it was their type of thing?  Dean wasn’t convinced it was, there was no sign anything supernatural occurred, it was just a missing family, but agreed to do it anyways. They’d been following the case since September in between jobs.

The Winchesters first stop was the family's house. The smell of sulfur filled the air when they both got inside. Yellowish powder lingered on the window sills. Demons. Okay so Sam was right, it was their type of thing. They looked further into case and found that the family had gone to the UK for some reason. They learned that the parents were found dead in a hotel outside of London, but the daughter was still missing. 

“So we go to London to find the daughter?” Sam asked hopefully. He’s always wanted to go there. 

Dean sighed looking at the road in the Impala. “We don’t have a choice if we want to find the girl.” 

“That would mean you have to fly a plane.” Sam said, looking at Dean. “You know that right?”

Ever since that case with the plane crashing demon, Dean hated planes. Well he’s always hated planes but that case really didn’t do Dean any favors.

“Come on.” Dean said grumpily. “Let’s get it over with.” 

 Soon they were flying.

****Five days later****

Harry and Ginny Potter were having a nice lunch at a cafe in London. Their children were at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley’s house for the day and Ann was at Hogwarts again with Neville watching closely.

They were having quite lovely lunch talking about random things like quidditch, the ridiculous things that Rita Skeeter was cooking up in this week’s Daily Prophet’s article, and how Ron was working alongside George at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

Harry was in the middle of laughing at a story Ginny was telling about Rita Skeeter, when he heard two muggles talking.

 “The Bazan’s were killed inside the hotel with no marks. It could have been a demon.” 

“But there was no sulfur inside their room.” the other Muggle argued “None at all.”

“Dean.” the first Muggle said. “there was sulfur inside their house what if they were being hunted and that’s why they came here?” 

“How does even help us find the girl? What was her name? Ann?” The man called Dean asked. 

Ginny had stopped talking when she saw that Harry had stopped laughing abruptly. She looked at him. 

“Yeah.” the other Muggle said reading from a newspaper.

 Dean got up and wiped his mouth. “Let’s just go back to the hotel and see if we can’t find anything else.” He slapped a twenty pound note on the table. 

“Okay.” the younger looking muggle said. he followed Dean out the door.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, following every word. 

“How do we know they’re talking about our Ann?” Ginny asked.

“They said the name Bazan.” Harry said. “That’s Ann’s last name.”

“Could be bad wizards from America.” Ginny said reading his mind.

 They got out their wands and followed the men out.

 The men walked steadily in front of them, seemingly taking no notice of the Potter’s. 

“I need to tie my shoe.” the taller man said as they turned into an alley.

Suddenly they both were being pushed up against the alley wall with guns pointed at their throats. 

“Who are you?” the man, Dean yelled, pushing Harry’s shoulder into the brick wall. 

He looked at Ginny and saw she got the same treatment. 

Dean’s grip on Harry tightened. “Answer me you son of a bitch.” he said. “Who are you?” 

“What business is it of yours?” Ginny asked. The taller man put the gun closer to her neck. 

“Answer the question!” he said dangerously. 

“We are Harry and Ginny Potter” Harry said.  

Dean looked to the taller man. 

“Your kidding right?” Dean said. “That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Harry Potter.” the taller man said. “Yeah right and I’m God.” 

“It’s true.” Ginny piped up, “We are who we say we are.”

“Don’t move.” Dean said putting down his gun. The taller man still had his wife against the wall but was now pointing it at Harry as well. 

Dean opened a silver bottle with a cross on it and splashed water in Harry and Ginny’s faces, making them drop their wands in shock.

“What was that about?!” Harry exclaimed spitting out the water. He saw Ginny do the same.

“Not demons Sam.” Dean said ignoring Harry and looking at the taller man.  

Harry put his hands up in surrender. 

“Demons?” Harry asked. “We’re not any type of monster, we overheard you talking about Ann Bazan.”

“What about her?” Dean asked. Pointing the gun at Harry once more.

“We just want to know how you know her that’s all.” Harry replied. 

“Why?” Dean asked. His face hard. 

 “We mean no harm.” Harry said. “But we can’t let you go without telling us why you’re looking for Ann.” 

Sam let go of Ginny and looked at Harry. “You act like you know her.” he asked putting his gun in the back of his shirt.

“Sam.” Dean warned pointing his gun at Harry.

Sam put his finger up in a “wait” signal. 

“How do I know you don’t want to harm the girl?” Harry asked putting his hands up very aware that he could be shot at any time. 

“How do we know you’re not bad wizards from America trying to get her?”.” Ginny said picking up her wand and pointing it at the two men. 

Sam examined her and Harry. 

“Wow you really love Harry Potter don’t you?” Sam asked. 

Harry picked up his wand while the two men were talking and pointed it at them. 

“Oh Yes.” Harry said sarcastically. “So much”

Sam looked studied Harry, his eyes went to his forehead. 

 

****Sam And Dean****

Sam had had his suspicions about who this couple was even though it was ridiculous. From the first glance the man and woman didn’t seem special. They were just people following them for some reason. But as Sam looked closer, he noticed the man had jet black hair and bright green eyes. He couldn’t help but think of Harry Potter. He looked to the woman, she was ginger with brown eyes. Harry married a ginger. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard their names. Sam glanced at the man's forehead. A lightning scar lingered there. Sam looked at the couple. They were wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Sam had been raised with knowing about the unusual. This wouldn’t be the first time something like this had happened. Being a fan of the books he really wanted it to be Harry Potter. That’s one of the reason’s he put away his gun. Because if he was right he knew the couple in front of him were good people. So Sam tried something. 

“We need to find Ann Bazan because she’s missing in the US we think she may have been taken by demons. We’re hunters.” Sam said putting his hands up. “We fight demons, werewolves, vampires and anything else that goes bump in the night.” 

“Sam!” Dean scolded while the couple Sam thought was Harry and Ginny, looked startled. “Why are you telling them this?” 

“Because I know who they are.” Sam said. “I want to explain that we’re harmless. I’m assuming you know who Ann is judging by your reactions.” 

Sam looked to his brother. “Dean! Put your gun away!” 

“How do we know they’re not going to attack?” Dean asked not budging. 

“We’re not going to attack unless you attack us first.” Harry said.

“Likewise.” said Dean. “One move and you’ll be dead before you hit the ground.”

“Noted.” Harry said. 

“ I’m putting my gun away because I’m going to trust my brothers judgment.” Dean said putting away his gun. “Do you have any idea where she is?” 

“We’re not evil if that’s what you mean.” Ginny said. 

“We’ll see.” Dean said.

Harry looked offended. “We’re not!” 

“Hunters you say?” Harry said. Putting away his wand. Ginny did the same. They’d already revealed themselves but they figured if they tried any type of spell the two men would harm them.

“Yes.” Sam answered. “You’re Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.” 

Dean looked at his brother. “Are you out of your mind? They’re not real!” 

“Dean.” Sam said. “It wouldn’t be the first time something this weird has happened!” 

“You just want it to be them!” Dean yelled. “They’re not real!” 

“Look at his forehead!” Sam said. 

Dean went forward and roughly pushed the hair out of Harry’s eyes. He scratched it.

“Ow!” Harry protested. 

“So not any type of paint.” Dean said. “If you’re not any type of monster this won’t hurt.” He got out a silver blade. 

“Whoa.” Harry said backing up. 

Dean put his hands up. “This isn’t going to hurt. Unless it does.” Dean grabbed Harry's arm and cut him. Nothing happened.

Harry pulled his bloody arm back. “Are you mad?” He asked. 

“See?” Sam asked. “No monster.” 

“You.” Dean pointed at Ginny. “Come here.” 

“I’m not a monster either.” Ginny said coming forward with her arm out. 

Dean put a slice in her arm. She winced, again, nothing happened. 

“Are you satisfied Dean?” asked Sam. 

“Alright.” Dean said putting away his gun. “If Sam thinks you’re him then fine. If he’s wrong I’m gonna kick his ass.”

“I’m glad you believe me.” Harry said. “You won’t have to kick anyones ass. You also know about the international statute of secrecy yes?” 

Dean looked to Sam. “What the hell is he talking about Sammy?” 

Sam stared at Harry. “It’s a wizarding law. No wizard or witch is allowed to to tell non-magical folk about the wizarding world.” 

Harry nodded. “And you’re just that. But you say you fight monsters?” 

“We fight every evil son of a bitch out there.” Dean said. “We think there may be demons after this Ann chick.” 

“Demons?” Harry said. 

“Yeah.” Dean said. “Demons.” 

“I don’t understand something.” Sam said. “We’re muggles, why are you telling us who you are?”

“You say you fight monsters.” Harry said. “We might be able to make an exception since you already know about the supernatural.”

“Just in case you don’t believe we’re real.” Ginny said pulling out her wand. 

Immediately Dean had his gun out. 

“Don’t.” Dean warned. 

Ginny didn’t look scared. 

“I’m just going to light up the tip of my wand that’s all.” She said calmly.

“I trust her.” Sam said. 

Harry looked like he was ready to shield her if necessary. 

“Lumos.” Ginny said. Her wand tip produced a bright white light.

“Real. Are you satisfied Dean?” Sam asked again.

“All of that crap is real?” Dean asked. Again putting away his gun.

“Nox.” Ginny said extinguishing the light.

“It’s not crap if you’ve lived it.” Harry said.

Harry then turned to Sam.    
“It’s getting late.” he said. “You know of apparition yes?” 

“It’s a method of traveling you can go anywhere by concentrating on your destination.” Sam said automatically. 

“Ginny.” Harry turned to her. “We need to get them to the Ministry of Magic,” 

“What?” Ginny said as if she couldn’t believe what she’s just heard. “Harry we could get in big trouble! Not even you can go around the International Statute of Secrecy!” 

“We’ll see.” Harry said. He grabbed Dean’s arm and with a loud pop disappeared.

Sam looked at Ginny wide eye’d. 

Ginny sighed. “My husband's insane.” she said holding out her hand. “You know where we're going right?” 

Sam nodded. “Yes. Let’s hope Dean hasn’t killed Harry yet.” Sam grabbed her hand. 

 The sensation was painful to say the least. Sam felt like he was being pressed against two walls coming together and closing in on him. It was dark, his eye’s and ears hurt and he felt like his brain was going to pop out of his skull, until suddenly it stopped all together. He fell hard to the ground. 

Sam looked around. He saw it was very busy filled with witches and wizards walking and hurrying to their next destination going this way and that. Their clothes looked like different colored dresses but Sam knew it was wizarding robes.

“You okay?” Ginny asked holding her hand out to him. 

“I’m fine thanks.” Sam said accepting it. He looked around to see if there was the statue of the centaur, house elf and wizard. There it was right in the middle of the huge building.  

 “WHERE THE HELL AM I?” Dean’s voice shouted from not too far away. “WHERE DID YOU TAKE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE’S SAM? 

Ginny winced at the language and the people now at stopping to stare. 

Sam spotted his brother and Harry a few feet in front of them. Dean, again had a gun to Harry's throat. 

“DEAN!” Sam yelled  as he ran to him. Ginny close on his heels. “I’m right here!”

“Where are we?” Dean commanded holding part of Harry’s shirt in his hand. 

“If you’d let me explain.” A harassed looking Harry said. “We’re in the Ministry of Magic. I need to take you to the minister.” 

“Dean let him go.” Sam said, nodding to the people staring. 

Dean got the message, he let go of Harry and put his gun away.  

“What’s going on here?” a slow deep voice said. 

Sam and Dean looked to the man speaking. He was a tall black wizard with a gold hoop earring. He had long flowing purple robes on. 

“Who are you?” Dean asked menacingly.

“Dean!” Sam said. “That’s Kingsley Shacklebolt!” 

“And the Minister of Magic” Harry said. He turned to Kingsley. “We need to speak to you, it’s important it’s about Ann.” 

The huge place was now completely silent the only noise to be heard was Harry, who was talking to Kingsley.

Kingsley nodded. 

“We’ll meet in my office.” He turned and started walking. The four followed. Noticing every eye on them as they left.

They came into a large round office. Sam and Dean looked around in wonder. Every bookshelf around the room was filled, in the middle of the office there was a large brown desk with the name K. Shacklebolt, and four chairs in sat in front of it. Pictures whispered and moved.

The minister took his seat in his desk and gestured for everyone else to do the same.

They took their seats. Sam looked at Dean, who looked like he was ready to fight if it came to that. Sam wished he would calm down a little. Ever since he made the demon deal, he’d been a little reckless.

“Minister.” Harry said. “If I may, I would like to introduce you to Sam and Dean-” He stopped. 

“Winchester.” Sam said. 

Dean glared at him.

“They are hunters.” Harry said. “They hunt ghosts, vampires and anything supernatural.” 

“Yes.” Kingsley said. “I know what hunters are.” 

Harry looked taken aback. “You do?” he said.

“They are in a few books, you should read them Harry.” Kingsley said. “They could be of good use. I haven’t had the privilege to ever meet a hunter.” 

Sam mind reeled. 

“You know about us?” Dean asked. 

“I know what you do is no easy task.” Kingsley said. “Fighting monsters your whole life. I can see it in your eyes you have gone through many trials.” 

Dean snorted. “You have no idea.” 

Kingsley ignored him.

“Mr.Shacklebolt?” Sam asked. “I think Harry took us here so we can talk about the American Ann Bazan. See, we’re looking for her too. It’s important for us to find her. We think she may have been taken by demons.” 

“Why would you think that?” Kingsley asked. 

“Because.” Dean answered. “We found sulfur in their house when the family disappeared, and that’s what demons leave behind.” 

“I can assure you.” Ginny said, speaking for the first time. “She’s not in the hands of demons.” 

Harry looked to Dean. “Are you talking biblical demons?” 

“Unfortunately yes.” Dean said.

“They’re real?” Ginny asked. Her face, shocked. 

“They are you don’t ever want to get near one.” Dean said.

“You know where she is?” Sam asked Harry. 

Harry nodded. “She’s at Hogwarts.” 

Sam’s eyes widen. “That’s real too?” 

Ginny smiled at Sam. “Yes it is.” 

Sam couldn’t help but be excited. 

“Back to Ann.” Harry said. “If demons were after her parents as these two men suggested. Does that mean they’re after her too?” 

“But why?” Ginny asked. “I thought it was the Barnes that were after her.” 

“People are after Ann?” Dean asked sharply. 

“Death eaters that haven’t been caught.” Kingsley added. 

Sam looked to Dean. 

“We don’t know if the demons are after Ann or not. There’s not enough evidence to say.” Sam said.

Sam suddenly got an idea. 

“You say these people are after Ann.” Sam said. “How long?” 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. 

“Since the beginning of September at least.” Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

“And that’s when the parents died right?” Dean asked getting an idea at what Sam was pulling at. 

“When we checked the house in September.” Sam said looking at Dean. “It had traces of sulfur.” 

“When was this?” Kingsley asked. 

“Maybe september first?” Dean answered. “What are you thinking Sammy?” Dean asked his brother.

“What if the- Barnes was it? Used more powerful ways of getting to the Bazan family?” Sam said.

“What you mean like a deal?” Dean asked. 

“What’s a deal?” Harry asked curiously. 

“A demon deal.” Sam said. “It’s where you sell your soul to a crossroads demon to get whatever you want. Then after ten years you get dragged to hell by a hellhound.” 

“Yup.” Dean chuckled bitterly. “Except some aren’t so lucky to get ten years.”

Ginny looked horrified. 

“Hold on” Dean said an ‘X’ with his hands and spreading them outwards. “Even if it was a demon deal, then why haven’t they found the girl yet?” 

“Good question.” Kingsley said. He looked to be deep in thought. 

Then Kingsley spoke again. 

“If my assumptions are correct then you’ve been hunting awhile now?” He asked the brothers. 

Dean nodded. “Ever since we were kids.” 

“Since you were kids?” Harry asked. “You’ve been killing monsters since you were kids?” 

“Our dad raised us in the life.” Sam said. 

Harry looked outraged but didn’t say anything.

“Then you must know this vital piece of information.” Kingsley continued. “Hunters who were born in the life of hunting are imprinted with a magic that lets them see what Muggles cannot. For example you two would be able to see Hogwarts. Although you won’t be able to do magic you can see everything we can.” 

“How do you know this?” Harry asked. 

“There’s a book called “A Background on Hunters.”” Kingsley said.”It tells you all you need to know about them. Not many Wizards know about hunters but those who do respect you greatly.” 

Sam was a little disappointed with not being able to do magic but he was glad he would be able to see what other can’t.

“Sam and I, we’re good people. I still don’t know if I can trust you. I haven’t had a good experience with witches .” Dean said.  

“I can assure you.” Kingsley said. “We too are good people.”

“Dean.” Sam said. “Those witches were evil, they got their power from demons. These people get their power from within.” 

Ginny nodded. “We don’t get any power from biblical demons. I didn’t even know they existed.” 

“We don’t worship them either.” Harry added.

Dean still looked wary of them but said. “Good. Stay away from demonic magic, It will get you nowhere.” 

“I would never get into demonic magic, I don’t need to.” Harry said. 

Dean looked satisfied. 

 “How would you like to stay with us while you’re here?” Harry asked suddenly.

“That would be great.” Sam said. “If it’s okay with Ginny.” 

Dean glared at his brother. 

“Of course.” Ginny said smiling. 

“One more thing.” Harry said. “What about Malfoy? Do you think you could help us find him?” 

“Draco Malfoy?” Sam asked. 

Harry nodded. “That’s the one.” 

“What kind of name is Draco?” Dean asked 

Ginny smirked. 

“He’s missing?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” Harry said. “We think he’s been taken by the Barnes family.”

“The one that’s after Ann?” Dean asked. 

“Draco said in a letter he sent to Harry, that he was being followed by them. He knew a lot of information about the Barnes and that’s why he got taken.” Ginny said.

“What kind of Information?” Sam asked.

“Maskill was the maiden name for Ann’s mother.” Harry said. “According to Malfoy's letter the Maskill family had a feud with the Barnes family, We don’t know what it was but they killed Ann’s parents because of it. Malfoy remembers hearing the name Barnes while Voldemort reigned he say they’re Death Eaters.”

“Okay so this Draco dude gets taken.” Dean said. “And we know who’s responsible but we can’t find him?” 

“Exactly.” Harry said. “We even tried the tracking spell but it didn’t work.” 

Sam looked to Dean. “You used your wands for it right?” He said to Harry. “We know another tracking spell that may work.”

Harrys eyes lit up. “Really? We could use that. It would make Ann really happy to see Malfoy again.” 

“Why?” Sam asked. “The dude’s a dick.” 

“He’s changed a lot since the war.” Harry said. “He’s no longer prejudice and he’s a lot nicer.”

“We’ll help you find him” Sam said. 

“I think this meeting is over.” Kingsley said. “If people ask who you are tell them you’re hunters from America investigating here.” 

“Got it.” Dean said getting up. 

 As they made their way out the door. They noticed people staring at them and whispering. 

“Ignore it.” Harry said. “There might be rumors floating around now, but just ignore them.” 

“Okay.” Sam said. 

“Let’s apparate out of here.” Ginny said. “We could get home quicker.” 

“But our things are at the hotel.” Dean said. 

Harry looked at Ginny.  

“We can get them later.” Harry said. “Right now we really need to get to our place.”

“We’re going to apparate to our house.” He told Dean. “Just so you don’t pull a gun on me.” 

“Usually when stuff like that happens people are usually trying to kill me. It was a reflex.” Dean said defensively. 

“Alright.” Harry sighed. “I’m not trying to kill you, let’s go.”  He took Dean by the arm and with a loud pop disappeared. 

Ginny and Sam followed suit. 

When they got there. Sam and Ginny landed in front of old apartments. 

“Number 12 Grimmauld place is between these apartments right?” Sam asked. 

“Yupp.” Ginny said walking forward. 

“This is where you guys live?” Dean asked. 

“No.” Harry said smiling. “Watch.” 

Sam thought Harry was going to blow a muscle from concentrating so hard, when the number eleven and thirteen apartment spread apart and revealed a number twelve old, dark house.

Sam and Dean both moved forward in awe. 

“This is amazing!” Sam said, as all four got inside. 

“Thanks.” Harry said. “This where the Order of the Phoenix took place.” 

“I know.” Sam said. walking toward the dining room. 

“Right.” Dean said. Setting his hands on the table. “So in order for the spell to work we’re going to need a few things.” 

“Like what?” Harry asked. 

“A map, and a fire.” Sam said. 

“Alright.” Ginny said furrowing her eyebrows. “I’ll go see if we have a map upstairs.” 

“I have a map in my study Gin.” Harry called after her. 

“Where is it?” Ginny called back.

“In the bottom drawer to your left at my desk.” Harry said. 

“Found it!” Ginny said coming back down. 

“Okay.” Sam said. Taking the map from Ginny’s hands. “This needs to be done quickly so I would back up if I were you.” He laid the map on the table. 

“Can you use that fire spell to light it?” Dean asked. 

“Sure.” Ginny said readying her wand. 

“I’m going to count to three.” Sam said. “When I get to three you lit it on fire okay?” 

“Got it.” Ginny said. 

“One, two, three.” Sam said as Ginny lit the map. 

He said some words in latin and the map grew smaller and smaller until it burnt to a an location. 

Sam looked at it. 

“I know where that is!” Harry exclaimed. “Isn’t that where the shrieking shack is located Gin?” 

“It is.” Ginny said. “So Draco’s in the shrieking shack.” 

“We have to get him out of there.” Harry said.

“Right but we need a plan first.” Sam said. “We can’t just barge in there without a plan.”

Dean nodded. “If we’re right about the Barnes using demons we’re going to need holy water.” 

“Don’t you guys have some?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said. “But we don’t know how many demons there are so we need to make more.”

“How?” asked Harry. 

“We have to purify it with a rosary and a few latin words.” Dean said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. 

“Ann has a rosary.” Ginny said. “It was her mum's.” 

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Good! can we borrow it?” 

“You’re going to have to ask her.” Harry said. “How do you feel about going to Hogwarts?” 

“For what?” Dean asked. 

“You can teach defense against the dark arts.” Harry said. “Just for the day.” 

“During that time we could make holy water with Ann’s rosary.” Sam said. 

“Exactly.” Harry said. “She’s a sweet girl but she’s not going to want to give up her mum’s rosary it’s too precious to her.” 

“But she wouldn’t have to.” Dean protested. 

“What I mean.” Harry said. “Is that she wouldn’t want to mail it over here. That and also she’d question what we’re doing, I don’t want to give her false hopes in finding Malfoy.” 

“She likes him an awful lot.” Ginny said. “Almost like a crush.” 

“Huh.” Sam said. “By the way what would we teach?” 

“How to get along without magic.” Harry said. “It could be useful to them.” 

“Right cause they have the trace on them till they’re seventeen so they can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts until then.” Sam said. 

“Exactly.” Harry said. 

“We better get some sleep if we want to make any more battle plans on saving this Draco dude.” Dean said. 

“Will you bring guns?” Ginny asked. 

“Damn straight we’re bringing guns.” Dean said.

“Okay then it’s settled.” Harry said. “It’s late, We’ll take you back to your hotel.” 

“Thanks Harry.” Sam said gratefully.

When they got back to the hotel Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes.” 

We’ll meet you in the morning yeah?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah.” Sam said. 

“See ya Harry and Ginny!” Dean said. 

“Goodbye and goodnight.” Harry said. 

He and Ginny apparated at the same time with a loud pop.

“Well this was an interesting day.” Dean said

“It sure was.” Sam replied.

“At Hogwarts there’s going to be ghosts.” Sam said. “But they’re not harmful. Well there’s a poltergeist named peeves but he’s just obnoxious.” 

 “How are they not vengeful?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know.” Sam answered. 

Dean sighed. “I’m going to get in the shower.” 

“Don’t take all the hot water!” Sam called. 

“Don’t worry I will!” Dean called back. 

“Bitch.” Sam said. 

“Jerk” Dean replied.

Sam shook his head and got into bed. He’d take a shower in the morning. 

That night was filled with dreams about Jessica and her burning body on the ceiling, Jessica called out.    
“Why did you do this to me?!” 

He really wished he would stop having nightmares.

  
  



	15. The Draco Malfoy Rescue Misson

Ann and Nathan were on their way to lunch when they heard a voice calling them.

“Ann!” Amanda called as she ran toward her and Nathan. 

They turned around.

“Hello!” she said. 

“Hi Amanda.” Nathan waved. 

Amanda bent down to hold her knees as she panted. 

“Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?” she asked. 

Ann looked at Nathan. “No why?” they said at the same time.

“Let’s go to the Great Hall.” Amanda said walking inside the big doors. Ann and Nathan followed.

 “So.” Amanda said as they sat down the crowded table. “There’s an article about Harry, Ginny and two mysterious blokes at the ministry last night. Apparently Harry got threatened with a gun from one of them.” 

Ann gasped. “What? Is he okay?” 

Amanda nodded. “The man who appeared with Harry started cursing at him and was asking where he was. Then the other man who appeared with Ginny told him to let Harry go and then the Minister showed up and asked what was going on and Harry said they needed to talk about you.” she said this very fast. 

“About Ann?” Nathan asked. 

“Yes.” Amanda said. “Then all four of them went to the Minister’s office and didn’t come out for a long while” 

“These guys had guns?” Ann said. “That sounds like they’re muggles!” 

“That’s why I can’t figure out why they’re even here!” Amanda said. What are muggles doing in the Wizarding world? Apparently they’re American too.” 

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. “American muggles? That’s strange.” 

“Maybe they’re not muggle.” Ann said. “Maybe they’re a type of wizard that carries guns.” 

“Wait.” said Ann putting her hands up. “How do you know they were talking about me?” 

“Well they said your name.” Amanda told her. “I don’t think Harry knows any Ann’s other than you. Besides it makes since as you have some sort of danger around you yes?” 

“I suppose.” Ann put her hands back down. 

A sixth year named Devon leaned in. “You know I heard they were hunters from America.” 

Ann looked to him. “What’s a hunter?” 

“A hunter is someone who fights the supernatural without magic. They fight werewolves, vampires and things like that and supposedly demons.” Devon said. 

“Where did you hear that?” Nathan asked. 

“I read it in the Daily Prophet.” Devon said.

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. “I read it too but I didn’t see anything about them being hunters.” 

“It’s a Rita Skeeter article.” Devon said. 

“Rita Skeeter?” Ann said incredulously. “Oh please! I wouldn’t trust that old witch if my life depended on it!” 

Devon shook his head. “I didn’t say I believed it, just what I heard.” 

“You know what?” Ann said. “I’ll write Harry!” 

“I wish I could write Harry.” Amanda said enviously. 

Uncomfortable, Ann shifted in her seat, she really wished people would realize Harry was just a man. 

“Yeah!” Nathan said. “You can ask him if he’s friends with hunters!” 

“Just so you know.” Devon said. “Hunters are well respected in the wizarding community.”

“Why?” asked Amanda.

“They’re really smart.” Devon said. “According to my dad they helped get rid of the most evil thing.” 

“What’s that?” asked Ann curiously. 

“Demons.” Devon said. “You know from the Bible? Apparently demons were terrorizing muggles and wizards alike and the hunters put a stop to it.” 

“Come on!” Nathan protested. “They’re not real!” ” 

“I personally don’t believe in demons.” Said Devon “Not many wizards know about them or hunters.”

“Ask Harry.” Amanda said to Ann. “See what he says.”

Ann nodded. “I will.” 

“You know.” Nathan said. “We’d better eat before lunch is over.” 

“Oh yeah!” Ann said. Digging into her meal.   
  After classes Ann wrote to Harry asking about the supposed Hunters and if the rumors she’d heard were true. She was going back to the common room when she heard Mcgonagall. 

 “-Malfoy is in the shrieking shack.”

“How do they know?” a voice she knew as Neville Longbottom asked.

“They said they used a tracking spell, another type of magic.” Mcgonagall said. “It’s a magic I’ve never seen before.” 

Ann hid behind a wall. She knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop but she couldn’t help it. After all wouldn’t Harry have done the same? 

Neville furrowed his eyebrows. “Not dark magic I hope.” 

Mcgonagall shook her head. “I don’t think so.” 

“I hope they get Malfoy out of there soon.” Neville said. 

“Me too. I can’t imagine what they’re doing to him.” Mcgonagall shuddered.

“They’ll find him.” Neville said. “I don’t know much about the hunters but if Harry trust them so do I, I have papers to grade, so I’d better get going.” 

Mcgonagall nodded. “I’ll keep you updated.” Then they turned their separate ways. 

Ann ran back to the common room and told Nathan everything she heard. 

“Amanda!” Nathan called. “Come here!” 

Amanda came over. “What is it?” 

“Tell her what you told me.” Nathan said to Ann. 

So Ann repeated. 

Amanda gasped. “Draco Malfoy's in the shrieking shack? They found him?” 

Ann nodded and said in a low voice. “I’m gonna tell you a secret.” 

Amanda leaned in. “What is it?” 

“Nathan and I are planning to bust him out.” Ann whispered. 

“Really?” Amanda said edgerly. “Can I help?” 

“Of course.” Nathan said. “Although it could be dangerous.” 

“Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in his first year.” Amanda said. “We should be as brave as him.” 

“Only thing.” Nathan said. “How are we going to go to the shrieking shack?” 

“And how do we plan to rescue him?” Amanda said. 

“In the books Harry went to the witch's hump to get to Hogsmeade. That’s where it is right?” Ann asked. 

“Right.” Amanda said. “I forget how he did it in the books.” 

“He tapped the hump.” Nathan said. “It opened up a chute.” 

“Good.” Ann said approvingly. “You remember.” 

“As to how we’re going to rescue him.” Ann said. “We need to learn some spells.” 

“Like what?” Amanda Asked. 

“Petrificus totalus, Immobulus, Protego, Impedimenta, Confringo, Stupefy and Expelliarmus.” Ann said. “We’ve already learned Impedimenta though.” 

“And I know the Immobulus spell!” Amanda said brightly. 

“Oh good!” You can teach us!” Nathan said. “When are we going to learn these?” 

“This weekend.” Ann said “And every weekend until we learn them.” 

Nathan and Amanda nodded. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Nathan said. 

  It took them six weekends to learn all seven spells. Ann, Nathan and Amanda were exhausted from staying up so late on the weekends trying to learn them. But finally they got it. 

Excited they made plans on what day they would make the rescue. They decided when everyone was at the next Quidditch match and at the stands they would sneak out to the shrieking shack. 

 “Okay.” Ann said. Setting down her books in the common room. “When’s the next Quidditch game?” 

Nathan thought for a moment. “I believe tomorrow. We can sneak out then.” 

“Good!” Amanda said. “We’ll wait until everyone’s gone then go to the witch’s hump.” 

“You remember how to do right?” Ann asked Nathan. 

He nodded. “Yes.” 

Satisfied Ann said. “Alright we better get some sleep if we want this to be a successful rescue mission.”

Ann and Amanda went to the girls dormitory while Nathan went the boys. 

“Goodnight!” The girls chorused. 

“Goodnight.” Nathan said. 

 The next morning Ann woke up feeling excited and nervous at the same time. She wanted to reduce Draco but she knew he’d probably be mad at her for trying, but she didn’t care she just him to be back. 

“Ann.” Amanda whispered. “You up?” 

Ann got out of bed. “Yeah.” she said. 

“Good.” Amanda said. “Let’s have breakfast.” 

She and Amanda got dressed and headed down to the Great hall to find Nathan already eating with his fellow Gryffindors. 

“Good morning Nathan.” Amanda said. Ann waved. 

He looked up. “Hello!” he said as Amanda and Ann sat down. 

“Okay.” Nathan said putting bacon and eggs on his plate. “We remember the game plan right?” 

“Yup” Amanda said she too put food on her plate. 

“We wait until everyone’s gone to the Quidditch field then make our getaway.” Ann said stuffing her mouth with pancakes.

 After breakfast the trio pretended to go to the Quidditch field with everyone else. Then took off  in the other direction toward the witch's hump. 

“Where is it?” Ann asked. 

“If I remember correctly.” Nathan said. “It should be around this corner.” 

They turned the corner to find Flich the caretaker guarding it. They hid. 

“How are we going to get in there now?” Amanda moaned. 

“I’ve got an idea. Stupify.” Ann whispered pointing her wand at Flich. His body crumpled to the ground.  

The trio got up and went to the witch's hump. 

“Alright.” Nathan said. “I just have to find the spot to tap it ahh there it is!” 

He tapped the hump and a chute opened up. 

They looked to each other nervously. 

“Who wants to go first?” Amanda asked. 

Ann sighed. Harry would be brave and go. “I will.” 

“Good luck.” Amanda whispered. 

“We’ll be right behind you.” Nathan said. 

Ann entered the chute and fell landed hard on her knees.  

She got up and waited for Nathan or Amanda to arrive. 

A few seconds later they did. 

Ann looked around. They were in Honeydukes. 

 Parents with their children were looking around, although there weren’t very many. No seemed to notice three strange children appearing out of nowhere.

“Okay.” Nathan said. “Just act like we belong.” 

So awkwardly and trying not to look guilty they left.

Once they were outside she noticed houses all around her. It looked like something you would see in a fairy tale. 

“Does anyone know where the shrieking shack is?” Amanda asked. 

“I do.” Nathan said. “Follow me.” 

“Wait.” Ann said. “We have to be careful, we’re not supposed to be here.” 

“So we’ll be sneaky and hide if we see someone coming.” Amanda said. 

“We also have to be careful when we get there.” Nathan said. “There might be bad people we’ll have to hide.” 

Ann nodded. “If we have to defend ourselves remember the spells we learned and any other spell we can think of.” 

“Let’s go.” Amanda said. 

Cautious of people. They moved forward through the snow.

They saw a couple walking towards them, quickly they hid behind a tree. 

Looking to see if they passed. Ann peered to her left.

“Are they gone?” Amanda whispered. 

“Gone.” Ann confirmed. 

They left the tree and again moved forward. Suddenly they heard voices

“Harry.” The voice said. It was American. “We finally have a plan to rescue Draco let’s just go.” 

The trio looked at each other wide eyed, they hid behind Zonko’s Joke Shop. 

“But the Death Eaters are gonna know we’re coming. and we still don’t have the holy water yet.” Harry said frustratedly. 

Ann panicked when she saw they were coming towards them.  

“Hide!” she hissed.    
Amanda, Nathan and she hid behind the trashcan outside the backdoor. 

Harry looked in their direction. 

“What was that?” Harry asked. 

“What was what?”  the American said. 

“I thought I heard footsteps.” Harry said. 

“It was probably an animal.” the taller American said. 

“Probably.” Harry said. Though he didn’t sound convinced. 

They passed them. 

“They’re trying to rescue him too!” Amanda said. 

“It doesn’t sound like they were going to do it anytime soon.” Nathan said. “We have to rescue Draco now.” 

“You’re right.” Amanda said. “Let’s go.” 

They moved forward the snow crunching under their feet. 

 “We need to turn left here.” Nathan said pointing. 

They turned and there it was. The Shrieking shack. They hid behind the trees trying to get as close as possible.

Ann took a deep breath. “You can do this”. she told herself.  

Nathan looked ahead. “There seems to be people guarding the door.” 

Ann looked where he was looking and saw he was right. 

“So what do we do?” Amanda asked.

“How many are there?” Nathan asked looking. 

“I count three.” Ann said. “That’s perfect. We can each take one.” 

“Petrificus totalus.” Amanda said. “That’s the best spell for it.” 

“When the others hear noise they’re going to come out as well.” Nathan said. He’d watched enough Muggle movies to know that was true. 

“Right.” Ann nodded. “So what do we do?” 

“We could use the Confringo spell.” Amanda suggested. “Or Stupefy.” 

“Let’s use both.” Nathan said. “But for now let’s just use Stupefy that’s quick and silent.” 

“Ready?” Ann asked. 

The other two nodded. 

The trio silently moved forward. 


	16. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys enjoy my writing? Please comment if you do I'm rather curious

Harry, Sam and Dean were at Hogwarts looking for Ann. 

“Do you know where Ann Bazan is?” he asked a Gryffindor first year as they were coming back from the Quidditch game. “She has long brown hair and is friends with someone named Nathan?”

She shook her head. “No I’m sorry.” she said shyly. 

Harry smiled at her. “Thanks anyways sweetie.” He patted her shoulder.

She blushed. 

Dean bit back a laugh. “They really like you don’t they?” 

“Dean.” Harry said. “Don’t make fun.” 

Dean put his hands up. 

“Are you guys looking for Ann?” a voice said behind them. 

They turned around. 

“Yes.” Sam said. “Do you know where she is?” 

“My names Devon.” he said. “I heard them talking about rescuing Draco Malfoy.” 

“What?” Harry said sharply. 

Devon nodded. “I heard them in the common room saying they were going to do it today.” 

“Shit.” Dean muttered. 

“What do you mean they?” Sam asked. 

“Amanda and Nathan.” Devon said. “They were going to Hogsmeade although I don’t know how. you’ll find them won’t you?” 

“Yes we will.” Harry said.

“Why didn’t you report this?” Dean said sharply.

Devon winced under Dean’s glare

“I didn’t think to.” he mumbled.

“You need to report these types of things man.” Sam said softly.

“Do you know where they went?” Harry asked annoyed.

“They talked about the shrieking Shack.” Devon said.

“Thank you.” Harry said. He turned to Sam and Dean. “They’re going to get themselves killed, we need to go now.” 

They nodded walking out of the Great Hall. 

“What was she thinking?” Harry said angrily. 

“Who knows what goes on in a chicks head.” Dean said

“We still need Holy water.” Sam said. “Is there anyone else we could ask?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. I don’t know anyone else who has one.” 

“Can’t we break into the Gryffindor dorms?” Dean asked. 

“No.” Harry said. “The girls dormitories have a sort of no boys allowed, we’re not allowed in.” 

“And.” Sam said. “We need a password to get in, which we don’t have.“We’re just going to have to go without the holy water. We need to get Ann and the others.” 

“He’s right.” Dean said. “The best we can do is exorcise them.” 

“Exercise them?” Harry asked confused. 

“No.” Dean said. “Ex-or- cise. That means sending them back to hell.”

“Okay.” Harry said. “You two know the words I take it?” 

The brothers nodded. 

“Let’s go then. I can hold the demons off with my magic.” Harry said. “The easiest way is to go by floo. We can get that in Mcgonagall’s office. 

Sam’s face lit up. “Professor Mcgonagall?” 

Harry chuckled. “Yes that’s the one.” He started leading the way until the came to a gargoyle. 

“Leviosa.” Harry said and the gargoyle turned revealing a staircase. “Up we go.” 

Harry,Sam and Dean went up the staircase. 

Sam looked around. It was a big office with wooden bookshelfs. 

A tabby cat sat on the desk looking at them.

Dean sneezed. “Shit.” He said. “I’m allergic to cats.

“Professor?” Harry said “We need to get to Hogsmeade Ann and two of her friends have gone to the shrieking shack attempting to rescue Malfoy.”

The cat transformed into Mcgonagall. She looked horrified. “What?” 

“Whoa!” Dean said jumping backwards.

“We need to use your floo.” Harry said. “Please.” 

“Of course, of course.” she said starting a fire. 

“You know.” a voice said on the wall. “She reminds me an awful lot you.” 

Sam and Dean jumped not being used to having pictures talk to them.

“You’re Snape.” Sam said recognizing the long black hair. 

“Yes.” Snape said. “And who are you?” 

“My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.” he said pointing. 

“We’re hunters.” Dean said. 

“I’ve always respected hunters.” Snape said. 

“Why does she remind you of me Snape?” Harry asked. 

“Wouldn’t you have done the same thing if one of your friends was taken?” Snape asked. “She seems to see Draco as a friend.” 

Harry sighed. 

“Alright.” Dean said “Enough talking.” He pulled out his gun and cocked it. “We need to leave now.”  

“Guns. Very interesting Muggle contraption.” Dumbledore said thoughtfully. “Good luck.” 

Harry took some floo powder and put it in the fireplace, he looked at Sam. “You remember how this works?” 

Sam nodded. “You step in the fire with floo powder and say your destination as you put it in the flames.” 

“Alright.” Harry said approvingly. “I’ll go first so Dean can watch. I promise the flames don’t hurt just tickles.” 

He stepped in the fire. “Hogsmeade!” He said loudly and disappeared. 

Sam looked to Dean “Wanna go next?”

“No.” Dean said. “Best one out of one?” 

“Fine.” Sam said readying his hand for rock paper scissors. 

“One, two, three go!” Sam said as he put down rock. 

Dean put down paper. 

“Damn it.” Sam said. 

Dean smirked. 

“Are you two going to go or what?” Snape asked. 

They both turned around and saw all three Professors staring at them, though they looked amused.

Sam sighed and stepped into the green flames. “Hogsmeade!” He said and he disappeared. 

“I guess it’s my turn.” Dean said and stepped into the flames. “Hogsmeade!” 

  When he landed he fell hard on his hands. 

“Shit.” He cursed. 

“What took you guys so long?” Harry asked. 

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Sam said. 

“What?” Said Harry. “ It doesn’t matter follow me.” He took off running the brothers close behind.

They ran until they saw the shrieking shack it was an old worn out building covered in snow. Harry held out his arm. 

“Wait.” he said. “Do you see anyone?” 

Sam looked ahead. “No.” 

“I don’t see a damn soul.” Dean said.

Harry looked closer.

“We’re going to have to fight.” Sam said cocking his gun.

“Sneak in.” Dean said as he slowly crept forward. They made their way to the wall nearest them. 

“Holy shit.” Dean muttered. 

Harry saw where he was looking. Three men were knocked out in front of the door. 

“Did Ann do that?” Sam asked. 

“Most likely.” Harry said feeling a sense of pride.

Dean tried the front door. 

“Locked.” he said. 

“Alohomora.” Harry said. The door clicked. He opened it. Inside the windows were boarded up in the big room, it was dark and also quite dusty. 

There was six men looking at them in shock. Harry, Dean, and Sam readied their weapons. 

“Avada-” One said. 

Dean and Sam fired their guns while Harry froze the rest. 

“Petrificus totalus!” Harry said repeatedly.The men’s hand snapped to their sides and fell down.

Harry looked to the other men who were bleeding. 

“Did you kill them?” Harry said horrified. 

“Unfortunately.” Dean said. “We had no choice. They’re the bad guys Harry and that’s who we kill.” 

“Never the innocent.” Sam added.

Harry never felt more fear of these two men then he did in that moment. 

“Where are we going Harry?” Dean asked. 

“This way.” Harry said going in the hall. 

They followed him into a big room with a king sized worn out bed.

Ann and two others were crowded around a battered looking Draco. They all looked dirty.

“Harry!” Ann said. 

“Ann!” Harry said rushing over to her. 

“We heard gunshots.” A girl with short blonde hair said.

“Yes we had to shoot a few bastards.” Dean said

Ann looked to him. “Who are you?” 

“Sam.” Sam said. “And this is my brother Dean.”

“Are you all okay?” Harry asked. “How did you guys manage to get in here?” 

“We knocked out the guards.” Amanda said. “And we sneaked past the other four.” 

“How?” Harry asked.

“We made a diversion.” Nathan said. “Made them think there was someone outside.” 

“Smart kids.” Dean said approvingly.

“Is there anyone else here?” Sam asked.

“No.” Draco croaked. “But they might come back any minute.” 

“Draco.” Sam said. “How many are there?” 

“Ten at least.” Draco said. “They all went to talk to a demon, from what the kids heard.” 

Suddenly they heard footsteps. 

“Harry” Dean said. “Take Draco and the kids somewhere safe.” 

“We’ll deal with the rest.” Sam said. “Go!” 

“I can only take so many.” Harry said. “Ann and Amanda come with me.” 

But before he could take them, all hell broke loose.

Draco was right there were at least ten men. They rushed into the room firing spells. 

Sam and Dean opened fire while Harry, Ann, Amanda and Nathan used their wands. 

“IMPEDIMENTA!” Ann screamed. The man she pointed it to flew backwards. 

Harry ducked as a spell came for him. 

Amanda and Nathan were firing protego and defensive spells and stunned anyone who got too close to Draco. 

Harry’s blood suddenly ran cold. Everything seemed to slow down.

He looked to the Death Eater he recognized as Professor Barnes pointing his wand at Ann. 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” A flash of green light hit her.

Ann’s scream filled the room as she dropped to floor not moving.  

“NO!” Harry shouted. Rage and grief filled him. 

Sam pointed his gun at Barnes and shot him right in the heart. He dropped dead.

Filled with adrenaline Harry he fired spell after spell. Stunning and petrifying anyone who got to close to him. 

Soon he was surrounded by bodies that were either stupid or bloody from their gunshot wounds. 

Harry went to Ann and checked her pulse. Dean and Sam came over while Amanda and Nathan looked horrified. 

Harry couldn’t find it. 

“Harry?” Dean asked. “What was that spell he used?” 

“The killing curse.” Sam said. “It’s one of the unforgivable curses.” 

“He killed her?” Dean said looking at Sam.

“Is she dead?” Amanda said her eye filled with tears. 

“DAMN IT!” Harry said kicking the wall. “DAMN IT ANN!” 

He’d tried so hard to keep her safe and failed. He could have stopped it.

“It’s not your fault Harry.” Draco said. “It’s mine.” He struggled to get up. Sam went over and helped him.

The room was silent.  

“We need to get the other two back to Hogwarts.” Sam said quietly holding Draco steady.

“I can apparate them to the Hogwart doors.” Draco said. 

Harry shook his head. “You’re not well enough. I’ll apparate you to my house.” 

Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder and with a loud pop they disappeared.

“What do we do with the body?” Sam asked. 

“Take it back to Hogwarts.” Dean said. Turning to the grief stricken children. “Let’s go back.” 

“She’s dead.” Nathan said. Horrified. 

“I know man.” Sam said. “I’m sorry, she was very brave.” 

 Amanda too was crying. Sam pulled her into his arms.

“We need to go now.” Sam said, pulling away after a few seconds. 

Sam picked up Ann and they walked out the shrieking shack. 

People stared as they walked through Hogsmeade. Some were whispering and pointing. 

“Do you know how to get back?” Sam asked the children. 

“Follow me.” Harry said. Suddenly appearing from taking Draco to his house.

Once at Hogwarts. Sam asked where they should put Ann. 

“Take her to Madam Pomfrey.” Harry said. 

Sam and Dean left. 

The students stared at the two dirty children and Harry as they walked to Mcgonagall’s office. 

 “What happened?” Mcgonagall asked, her eyes wide. 

“Draco’s rescued.” Harry said. Mcgonagall smiled. “But Ann’s died.” 

Mcgonagall’s smile vanished. “What? How?” 

“Killing curse.” Harry said. He felt tired and angry. “Barnes killed her.”

Mcgonagall gasped.

Nathan and Amanda looked as he felt. 

“Oh dear.” Dumbledore said sadly. 

“What happened?” Harry said turning to Amanda and Nathan. 

“We just wanted to rescue Draco.” Nathan said, he looked scared and grief stricken.

“It’s our fault.” Amanda said. “we should have stopped her.” She wiped her cheek.

Harry glared at them. “Yes.” Harry said.“You should have. What were you thinking?”

“Harry.” Dumbledore said softly. “Calm down. They’re grieving.”

Mcgonagall sighed. “Go to your dormitories and don’t speak to anyone about what’s happened. “Is that clear?” 

Nathan and Amanda nodded. 

“You’re dismissed.” she said. 

They went back to their dormitories. 

“I need to get back to Ginny.” Harry said. “She’s gonna want to know what’s happened.”

“Okay Harry.” Mcgonagall said. “I’m so sorry.” 

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He felt like hitting something.

“I need to leave.” Harry said. Leaving the office. 

He went to Madam Pomfrey’s. Sam looked up from Ann’s bedside. 

“What’s the word?” Sam asked. 

“We’re going to bury her.” Harry said. 

Madam Pomfrey came over. “I’d hoped after the war I wouldn’t have to see another dead child.” she said sadly. 

“We’re going to take her to my house.” Harry said, he turned to Madam Pomfrey. “I’m sorry.” 

She touched his arm. “I’m sorry you lost someone again Harry.” 

 Sam again picked up the girl and said. “We better get going.” 

Sam and Dean left the hospital wing and Harry followed. Once outside the Hogwarts gates Harry took Sam by the shoulder and said. “I’ll come back for you Dean.” 

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Harry apparated with a loud pop without saying anything. 

A few minutes later Harry came back and they apparated to Harry’s house. 

When they got there Ginny came down the stairs, She smiled. “Where have you boys-” She stopped when she saw Ann in Sam’s arms. 

“What happened?” she whispered. 

“She-.” Harry said clearing his throat. “She’s not going to wake up.”

“What?” Ginny whispered. 

Tears came to Ginny’s eyes as she realized what he was saying. She ran into Harry’s arms and cried. 

“We tried so hard to keep her safe.” she sobbed as Harry held her. 

“I know.” Harry said into her hair. 

Sam and Dean stood there awkwardly. 

“We’re going to bury her.” Sam said. He and Dean left. 

“Who killed her?” Ginny asked looking in Harry’s eyes.

“Professor Barnes.” Harry said. “A death eater”

“What?” she said. 

“He did it.” Harry said. “You were right not to trust him.”

Harry felt tears come into his own eyes. Ginny wiped it from his face. 

He let go of her. He suddenly felt angry. 

“WHY DID SHE GO AND RESCUE MALFOY?!” he shouted. “WHY DID SHE HAVE TO?! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?! NOW I’VE LOST SOMEONE ELSE HOW MANY PEOPLE DO I NEED TO LOSE? AM I GOING TO LOSE MY FAMILY NEXT?!” 

Ginny’s eyes again filled with tears. It was him that needed her now. 

He felt himself break down,vulnerable. Ginny pulled him into her arms

 Draco was in his bed. His parents had went to pick him up at the Potters.

Astoria and his parents surrounded him. He told them everything to being kidnapped to Ann dying. 

“Oh!” Astoria gasped. 

“I’m so sorry Draco.” Narcissa told her son. 

“Who killed her?” Lucius asked. 

“It was a Death Eater by the name of Barnes.” he said. 

Lucius nodded. “I remember him. A very dark wizard. He enjoyed torturing people.” 

“Where is he now?” Astoria asked. 

“A hunter by the name of Sam Winchester killed him.” Draco said. He really was tired and didn’t want to talk about this anymore. Grief filled him as well as guilt. 

“It’s my fault.” Draco said suddenly. “If she hadn’t attempted to rescue me…” 

“Draco.” Lucius said. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known she was going to.” 

“How could she be so reckless?” Draco said angrily. “Why couldn’t she have left it to Potter?” 

Astoria’s eye’s filled with tears. “Your father’s right. You couldn’t have known.” 

“She was very brave.” Narcissa said. 

Draco hung his head feeling even more guilty than before.

 The Potters,Winchesters, Malfoys, Nathan and Amanda held Ann’s funeral that Saturday. They crowded around her grave, her picture in the middle.

“I’m sorry.” Draco said to the grave. “I’m so sorry.” He hung his head. Astoria and Narcissa comforted him.

“You were very brave.” Sam said. “That kind of courage is amazing.” 

“I hope you find peace in the next life.” Dean said. 

Amanda went to Sam and hugged him. She sniffled. 

Harry cleared his throat. “You were like a daughter to me. I wish I would have gotten to know you more.”

“My brave little Gryffindor.” Said Ginny. Hugging Harry. He kissed her head.

 The next day Harry, Sam and Dean were bombarded with the press. 

“Is it true that the American transfer student is dead?” a reporter asked, while pictures were being taken of them.  

“Get that damn camera out of my face.” Dean growled. “It’s none of your business.” 

Harry didn’t say anything. The trio walked through loads of people snapping pictures as they made their way to The Three Broomsticks. 

“Harry!” 

“Harry, how do you feel about this?”

Dean got out his gun and shot it into the air. “Get out of his face.” He said dangerously.

The press backed off.

They met up with Ron and  Hermione at the Three broomsticks. 

“Harry is it true?” Hermione asked as they sat down.

Harry nodded. “Ann’s dead.” 

“I’m sorry she seemed like a nice girl.” Ron said. 

“Only eleven.” Hermione said sadly.

Harry and the boys sat down at the booth. 

Madam Rosmerta came up. 

“Can I get you boys anything?” she asked. 

“Three Butterbeers please.” Harry told her.

“Ann got killed by the killing curse.” Sam said. “By the way, it’s so nice to meet you! I’m Sam Winchester and this my brother Dean.” 

Hermione smiled. “It’s nice to meet you as well.” 

“I just wanted to say.” Sam said. “You’re so amazing, it was incredible what you did.” 

Hermione blushed but looked pleased. 

“Are you done fangirling?” Dean asked. 

“Anyways.” Harry said. “She got killed by the potions master at Hogwarts.” 

Hermione gasped. 

“Professor Barnes?” Ron asked. “He actually killed her?” 

“Yeah.” Dean said. “Apparently her family and his family had a feud so the Barnes family wanted to kill off the Maskills. He was a death eater, or whatever you call Voldy’s supporters.”

“She was the last of them.” Harry said. 

“Where is he now?” Hermione asked. 

“I killed him.” Sam said.  

Ron’s face turned hard. “Good.” He said. 

Madam Rosmerta came back with the three Butterbeers. 

“Enjoy.” she said. 

Harry raised his glass. “To Ann.” 

Everyone else did the same. 

“To Ann.” They chorused.

 


	17. Ann's Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ann's death Harry still is mourning and angry. They find a letter in Ann's trunk. They finally decide to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even enjoying my story? If you've read this far I'll assume you have. Please comment if you like this story.

Nathan and Amanda were attacked by people asking questions. 

“Is Ann dead?” 

“What happened?” 

“How did she die?” 

“Who killed her?”

Nathan and Amanda kept their mouths shut. Keeping their promise to Mcgonagall. They were still greiving over the loss of their friend. Every time she went to bed, She patted the bed Ann used to sleep on, and say goodnight to it.

Together they went to the common room and whispered to each other.

“Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning?” Nathan asked. 

Amanda nodded. The newspaper showed Harry, Dean and Sam walking through the press. Dean looked angry it showed him firing a gun in the air while Sam and Harry looked expressionless.

“How did they know so much?” Amanda asked. 

“Maybe they saw Sam with her body.” Nathan said. “After all, we walked through Hogsmeade with her.” 

“ I hope people stop staring at us.” Amanda said. “They keep whispering. Don’t they know that’s rude?” 

“Gossip.” Nathan said. “They want to get into everyone else’s business but their own.” 

“True that.” Amanda said. 

Amanda and Nathan watched their friend die. They saw the exact moment the green light hit her, her screams still haunted them. They could now see the Thestrals. A gentle skeletal horse that you can only see if you’ve witnessed someone’s death. Which they had.

That evening Mcgonagall stood up before anyone could start eating. 

“Can I have your attention please?” she said. 

The students looked up at her. 

“Rumors have been going around that our American transfer student is dead.” She put her hands on the table. 

“Those rumors are true.” she said. “We have lost her to the killing curse.”

Everyone gasped and started talking among themselves. 

Mcgonagall banged her fork against her cup. 

“Please quiet down.” she said.”There are two people at this school who witnessed her death. I must ask you not to question them. If you get caught points will be taken from your house.”

All of the Gryffindor table looked at Amanda and Nathan who uncomfortably shifted in their chairs.

After Dinner Hagrid came over to Amanda and Nathan. 

“I’m sorry to hear about Ann.” he said. “Why don’t ye come over fer tea sometime?” 

Amanda looked at Nathan. 

“Sure Hagrid.” Nathan said. “Thank you.” 

“Yeh know.” Hagrid said. “I’ve been keepin’ a close watch over the girl, she seemed nice. Tragic, tragic.” 

Amanda nodded. 

“Why don’t we meet up in your hut?” Amanda said. “We can tell you everything there.”

Hagrid smiled. “Yeh don’t hafta if yeh don’t wanna.” 

“We do.” Nathan said. “She always said she liked you. For her memories let’s talk about her.” 

“What about tomorrow?” Hagrid said. “After lunch?” 

Tomorrow was Saturday. A perfect day to go. 

Amanda and Nathan nodded. 

“Sounds good.” Amanda said.

   ****SAM AND DEAN*****

“Harry’s been moody lately have you noticed?” Sam asked Dean.

They were staying at the Potter’s now but planned to go back soon. 

“Well.” Dean said. “He’s just lost someone close to him give him a break.” 

Sam shook his head. “We should talk to him.” Sam was worried. Harry wasn’t taking Ann’s death very well. In the books he became more and more angry everytime someone he loved died.

In that moment Harry came into the living room with his two son’s Albus and James. 

James walked toward Dean with his arms outstretched.

Dean picked him up.

Harry chuckled at his son. 

Sam and Dean looked at Harry.

Albus crawled to his father and Harry put him on his hip. 

“Harry.” Dean said. “We need to talk.” He shook his leg and James bounced up and down.

Harry looked surprised. “Why?” 

“About Ann.” Sam said. “I know you’re in your grieving stage man but you’re starting to worry us.”

“You’re right.” Harry said sitting down on the couch opposite them. “She was like a daughter to me.” 

“We figured that much.” Dean said. “What are you thinking?” 

Harry put his hands together. “I wish I had more time with her. It’s not fair she got killed.” 

“I know.” Sam said. “It’s not fair, I wish we got a chance to meet her.” 

“Harry?” Ginny said. “I need to take Albus for his nap.” 

Harry handed him over to her. “Would you mind putting the silencing charm?” 

Ginny nodded. “Of course.” 

“You know what?” Dean said. “You’d better take James too.” James was snuggled up against Dean’s chest.

Ginny smiled. “How cute! Let me get the camera!” 

Dean looked horrified. “What?”

Sam laughed. “It’s pretty cute.” 

Ginny came back with it. “Smile!” She said as she snapped the picture. 

Dean forced a smile.

Sam snickered. It was really funny to see Dean this way.

Harry chuckled. “Let me get James and you get Albus.” He said to Ginny.

He and Ginny left with the boys.

He came back to the living room. 

“I’ll go start dinner.” Ginny said.

“So.” Harry said. “Ann.” 

“You gotta take it easy man.” Dean said. “We know what it’s like to lose someone close to you. It hurts like a mother. But you’ll get through it.”

Suddenly Harry was shouting. 

“WHAT MAKES ME SO SPECIAL THAT I GET TO LIVE BUT SHE GET’S TO DIE?” He ran his hands frustratedly through his hair. 

“WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP WORLD IS THIS? FOR GOD’S SAKE WHY?” He angrily kicked the couch with his knee. “WHY DO I NEED TO LOSE EVERYONE IMPORTANT TO ME?”

“I’m going to kill every last one of the Barnes. You watch me.” Harry growled.

Sam looked at Harry and felt intimidated. Harry looked terrifying. 

“Harry?” Ginny said concerned. 

“What?” Harry snapped. 

“Whoa man.” Dean said holding up his hands. “Take it easy. She’s just worried.”

“Harry take a deep breath.” Sam said.

Harry did as he was told.

“Harry, killing for revenge is not the way to go.” Dean said.

“THEN WHAT DO I DO?” Harry shouted. “I CAN’T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!” 

“Harry.” Sam said. “Barnes is dead. You don’t need to kill anyone, her death has already been avenged.”

“Harry please.” Ginny said coming over to him. They’re right, there’s nothing more you can do.”

Harry looked so angry and grief stricken Sam felt sorry for the man. 

“Look man.” Dean said. “Do you really think Ann would want you to kill in her name?”

Harry sat down on the couch. 

“I tried so hard.” he said. “I worried something like this would happen and it did. Why didn’t I stop it? I was right there! I could have stopped him from saying it.” He put his head in his hands.

Sam could see Harry felt guilty. It was written all over his face.

“You couldn’t have known she would try to bust Draco out.” Sam said. “It’s not your fault.” 

Harry looked at Sam his green eyes filled with tears.

“How could she be so reckless?” Harry asked. “Why did she love Draco SO BLOODY MUCH?” He kicked the couch again.

Sam looked at the frustrated Harry. 

“When you guys got her things from Hogwarts” Sam said. ”Do you remember that note that was in her trunk?” 

Harry and Ginny nodded. 

“We haven’t opened it yet.” Ginny said. “It’s too painful.” 

“It was addressed to you guys.” Dean said. “You really should read it.”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. 

“Do you want to?” Ginny asked quietly.

Harry nodded. 

“I’ll go get it.” Ginny said walking up the stairs.

“Harry man.” Dean said. “Sam’s right. Ann’s death wasn’t your fault. She choose to rescue Draco.”

“I wish that Devon boy would have reported them.” Harry said. “I’m so angry and I feel all the things I felt after the war. Grief, frustration and guilt. So much guilt.” 

Ginny came down from the stairs. 

She handed the letter to Harry. 

“Do you want to open it?” she asked.

Harry took the letter from her hands. 

He opened the envelope and looked inside. 

His eyes softened as he pulled out a rosary. It was white with a cross at the end of it.

Ginny’s eyes filled with tears. “That was her mums.” she whispered.

Harry’s eyes scanned the letter. His face changed like one does when they’re trying not to cry as he read each line. 

He cleared his throat. “I’ll read it outloud.” 

 

 Dear Harry and Ginny,

I know you’re going to be mad at me for rescuing Draco, but I feel i have to do this. I really hope you can forgive me. 

I’m writing this letter and I’m going to mail it to you as soon as I get back. If I come back. I’ve realized that it is extremely dangerous what I’m attempting. If the off chance I die for some reason I hope you find this letter. I love the both of you so much! I loved being with you! Ya’ll are like my second set of parents for me, I’m so grateful that you came into my life. I don’t know what I would’ve done without ya’ll. One of the most important things to me is my mother’s rosary. If I don’t make it back I want you to have it so I know it’s in good hands. To Draco: You were so pleasant to me. I really grew fond of you quite quickly. I hope you live well you fantastic person. Know that you were so special to me. 

 If I die please tell Nathan and Amanda I’m sorry and that I love them so much. I love you. 

Ann. 

PS: When you find Draco please give him a BIG hug for me and tell him I love him. If I die trying to rescue him just know I made that choice. It’s no one's fault.

 

 With every word Harry’s voice broke. 

“She knew she was probably going to die but did it anyways.” Sam said.

“That’s bravery.” Dean said. 

Ginny wiped tears from her eyes. 

“We need to tell Malfoy.” Harry said. “It’s like she knew.” 

Sam nodded. “Is there anyway to contact him?”

“Our houses have been connected to the floo powder network ever since Ann arrived.” Harry said. “We’ll go by floo.” 

Harry went first. “Malfoy's house.” he was gone. 

Harry arrived in their living room. It was nice and furnished. Malfoy was sitting on the black leather couch looking surprised. 

“Potter?” he said. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s not just me.” Harry said. “It’s Ginny, Sam and Dean as well.”

As if on cue Ginny came out of the fireplace. Then Sam, then Dean.

“Nice house Drake.” Dean said. 

Malfoy looked startled, never having a nickname before. 

“Thanks.”he said. 

Harry handed him the letter. 

“Draco?” A woman asked. She was tall and slender with long dark brown hair. 

“This is the missus right?” Dean asked. 

Draco nodded. “Astoria meet Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Sam and Dean shook hands with her. 

“What’s that?” Astoria asked, looking at the letter in Draco’s hand.

“It’s a letter from Ann.” Harry said. “Before she died.” 

“Why are you wanting me to read it?” Draco said savagely. “Don’t you think I feel guilty enough? I’m hurting too Potter.” 

“She says some things about you in the letter.” Sam said. “I think you should read it.”

“Draco.” Astoria said gently, putting her hands on his shoulders.

His grey eyes looked haunted.

With shaking hands he opened the envelope. As he read the letter he seemed to get more and more small. When he finally looked up his eyes were filled with tears. Ginny held out her arms which he took. A few seconds passed before they pulled away.

“It’s not your fault.” Astoria said. Holding his hand. 

“Bloody feels like it.” Draco said.

“She even say’s it in the letter man.” Dean said.

“She knew she was probably going to die.” Astoria said after scanning the letter. “But she did it anyways. She loved you Draco.” 

“She was brave.” Harry added.

“That’s why she’s a Gryffindor.” Draco said clenching his jaw. 

Draco turned away from them. Sam could see he was crying.

Astoria hugged him. 

Draco wiped his eyes and let his wife go. 

“I wish I could tell her how sorry I am.” Draco said. “I tried to keep her safe but failed.”

“You’re not the only one.” Harry said. “I failed too.” 

“You both tried your best.” Ginny said. “It was awful what happened but at least you tried.” 

“THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Draco yelled startling the two women. “I should have tried harder! If I hadn’t gotten BLOODY KIDNAPPED SHE’D STILL BE ALIVE!”

Astoria’s eye’s filled with tears. 

“I know how you feel.” Sam said. “When my girlfriend died. All I felt was guilt and pain. I still do. If I’d just been there for her she wouldn’t have gotten killed.”

Draco looked at Sam. “I’m sorry for your loss.” he said. 

Sam shrugged. “I know it’s hard man, but It won’t do any good to constantly beat yourself up.”

“He’s right.” Dean said 

Harry sighed. “It’s getting late. We’d better get going.” 

Dean put out his hand. “Nice to meet you Drake.” 

“Dean.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

Draco smiled. “It’s alright, I quite like it.” He shook Dean’s hand. “Nice to meet you too Dean.” 

Sam shook his hand as well. “You seem like such a different person then you were in the books.”

“Well.” Draco said. “War changes a bloke.” 

“True that.” Dean said.


	18. Dean's demon deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk to Harry about the Demon deal

It was in May when Harry got the letter. 

Before Sam and Dean had left that November, Ginny made them promise to keep in touch, which they agreed to.  While they were there, the brothers told them stories of all of their previous hunts. They told them about the Devils gate opening to Gordon Walker trying to kill Sam because he thought Sam was the Antichrist. 

Ginny gasped. “What happened then?” 

“He turned into a vampire and I had to kill him.” Sam said. “I had no choice.” 

Harry nodded. “That’s understandable. Being forced to kill someone I had to kill Voldemort.”

“Dean?” Sam said suddenly. “I need to talk to you for a sec.” He got up and motioned for the kitchen. 

Harry looked at Ginny confused. Had they done something wrong? He tried to think of something he might have said.

A few minutes later the brothers came back. 

“Harry. Ginny.” Sam said. “We need to talk to you in complete confidence.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He sounded so serious. He looked to Ginny and saw she had a concerned look on her face.

“Sure.” Harry said. 

“You have our word.” Ginny added curiously. 

“Back in May.” Sam started. “I was kidnapped by the demon that killed both our parents and my girlfriend.” 

Ginny gasped. “I’m so sorry.” 

Sam nodded to her. “I had these powers. I could see the future.” 

Harry thought about when he had similar abilities.

“But It started being in the present.” Dean said. “He would see people dying as it was happening.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. That definitely sounded like his own abilities when he was linked to Voldemort. 

“These visions.” Sam said. “Were death visions and I couldn’t stop them.” 

Death visions? He would see people dying?

“Well.” He continued. “The yellow eyed demon, that’s what we call him. Took me and four others with different abilities, and put us all together to fight to the death. The last one standing would be the one to lead his demon army.” 

Harry eye’s got wide. “You survived, so it was you?” 

“No.” Sam shook his head. “It was another man by the name of Jake. we fought and I knocked him unconscious cause I didn’t want to kill him.” 

“Me and Bobby.” Dean said. “Who’s another hunter, went to find Sam. We found him because Sam had this sort of connection with me he telepathically told me where to find him.” 

Sam nodded. “By the time they found me my arm had been broken by Jake and I was tired from fighting him. I thought he was unconscious.” 

“It turns out the son of a bitch wasn’t.” Dean said. “Jake stabbed him and ran off. Sammy died in my arms.” 

“I ended up killing Jake. But the yellow eyed demon seemed to think I was the chosen one to lead his army.” Sam said. 

He and Sam were so similar It was scary

“What?” Harry asked. 

Ginny looked horrified.

“How did you survive if you died?” Ginny asked. 

“I made a demon deal.” Dean said. “I sold my soul to get Sam back. I have a year, well less then year now, five months to live.” 

“It’s normally ten years.” Sam said. “But Dean only got one.”

“So in five months.” Harry said quietly. “You’re going to Hell?” 

“Yeah.” Dean said. “I’m telling you this so you don’t make the mistake I did. Now I don’t regret saving Sam. But I don’t want you trying to bring Ann back with other methods.” 

“Hell’s real?” Harry asked. “The biblical kind?”

Sam nodded. “Real. The biblical kind.”

Ginny’s eyes filled with tears. 

“How long will you have to be there?” she asked. 

“For eternity.” Dean said. 

Harry could see in his eyes he was terrified. He wanted to comfort him but didn’t know what to say. What can you say to that?

“Oh God.” Ginny whispered. 

Dean looked at Harry with his green eyes. 

“Harry.” he said. “One of my last wishes is that you don’t try to bring Ann back.” 

Sam nodded. “Please. You don’t want to go to hell” 

Harry didn’t know how they knew he was going to consult a demon. As he thought further, he realized if he were to sell his soul to get Ann back, Ann wouldn’t be happy. Nor would his wife and kids. They’d all be devastated

Harry nodded. “I promise.” 

Dean and Sam looked at Ginny. 

“Of course.” she said. 

“Is there any way to get out of the deal?” Harry asked. 

Sam shook his head. 

“If we find any way to break the deal Sam dies.” Dean said. 

 “Would you mind telling Drake? Just in case.” 

“I don’t think he would.” Harry said. “He loved her, but I just can’t see him sacrificing his soul.”

“Alright.” Sam said. “Just in case.”

Harry sighed. “I will.” 

“Can we go see him before we leave?” Sam asked. “I would love to talk to him more.” 

Harry laughed. “Bit of a fan are we?” 

“I just wanted to see what he’s like now. Besides I felt sorry for him in  _ The Half-Blood Prince. _ So much pressure.” 

“He choose that life Sam.” Harry said. “Although it’s not his fault he grew up thinking he was better than everyone else just because of his blood lines.” 

“Since we’re going over there.” Ginny said. “You can tell him all he needs to know.”

“What about Ron and Hermione?” Dean asked. “I liked the Ron guy.” 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah he’s a good man.” 

 Now Harry read the letter from Sam. 

The Potters and the Malfoys,

Dean is gone. I tried to do everything I could to keep him from going, but a demon by the name of Lilith tricked me. I plan on killing Lilith, and a friend by the name of Ruby is helping me. I’m getting every damn demon I can find to get to her so at least Dean’s death will mean something.

Sam. 

“Harry?” Ginny asked. Worried. 

“Dean’s gone Gin.” Harry said quietly, showing her the letter.

Ginny read it, her face changed to sad to horrified. She looked up. 

“We need to tell Malfoy.” Ginny said. 

“Go to the three broomsticks?” Harry asked. 

“Good a place as any other.” Ginny said. “What about my brother and Hermione?” 

“We’ll get them over there too.” Harry said. He started writing letters to the Weasleys and the Malfoys. 

 Dear, Malfoy and the Weasleys. 

We need to talk. Meet Ginny and I at the three broomsticks tomorrow at one o'clock.

Harry.

“Potter.” Malfoy said coming over to the table he was at. “What’s this about?”

“We need to wait until Hermione and Ron get here.” Harry said. “It’s easier that way.” 

Malfoy’s eyes looked worried. “It’s not about Ann is it?” 

Ginny shook her head. “No.” 

Malfoy relaxed. He still felt a massive guilt on his shoulders. He knew he shouldn’t after all these months but he couldn’t help It. Every time he thought about her he remembered what she did for him, and It made him have pain in his chest. Every so often he would go into the pensieve and re-live the first time he met her, when she fell and looked shocked when she saw him.

Ginny was looking at him.    
“Malfoy.” she said. “It’s still not your fault.”

Draco looked at her. 

“Hey everyone.” Ron said coming up with Hermione. He looked at Draco. 

“Malfoy.” He nodded to him. Draco nodded back. 

“What’s this about?” Hermione asked.

“Sit down please.” Harry said. 

“Okay.” Hermione said as she and Ron took their seats. 

“Do you remember the hunters by the name of Sam and Dean Winchester?” Harry asked. 

“I remember. Sort of hard to forget.” Draco said. Ron and Hermione nodded. 

“Do you remember what they told you?” Ginny asked. 

“They told me not to make a demon deal.” Draco recalled. “But they didn’t say why.” 

“What’s going on Harry?” Ron asked. 

“Dean made a demon deal to save Sam a year ago.” Harry said. 

Hermione gasped. 

Ron furrowed his eyebrows. “Hermione’s researched all about demon deals. Ever since the Winchesters.” 

“You get ten years to live.” Hermione said. 

“Except.” Ginny said. “Dean only got a year.” 

“What are you saying Harry?” Draco said. “If you don’t mind getting to the point?” 

“What I’m saying.” Harry said. “Dean only got a year instead of ten.” 

“He’s in hell?” Draco said. He never really believed in heaven or hell or really anything biblical. Not until he met Sam and Dean.

Ginny nodded. 

Dean. In hell. Draco’s mind reeled at the thought that the man he knew was now somewhere he didn’t think existed. 

“Is there anyway to save him?” Ron asked. His face hard. 

“How do you get someone out of hell?” Hermione asked. 

“You don’t.” Ginny said sadly. “He’s going to be there forever.” 

Draco thought about this. He tried to imagine being tormented forever with no way to stop the pain. It was something he couldn’t imagine.

  As he was thinking this, he heard a voice he never thought he’d hear again. 

“Harry?” the voice said. 

Draco dared to look up.

“That’s not possible.” Ginny muttered.

“Ann?” Draco whispered. His mind going a thousand miles per hour. “You’re alive?” 


	19. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel appears in heaven with Ann, Lily and James Potter. Draco Ron Hermione Harry and Ginny are shocked to see Ann alive they take her to the Potter's house and interrogate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you like my story and should continue writing it

****HEAVEN****

She remembered her death. A painful stinging and a flash of green light.

She looked down upon Harry and Draco in the Malfoy Manor  both filled with guilt. This upset her. It was her choice to rescue Draco.

“Ann?” Lily Potter said appearing beside her.

She looked to the woman. “Yeah?” 

“My son carries so much guilt already.” Lily said. “And Draco thinks it’s his fault for getting kidnapped in the first place.” 

“I heard him.” Ann sighed. “He thinks if he didn’t get kidnapped I’d still be alive.”

“I understand your frustration.” Lily nodded. “Severus felt the same way about James and I.” 

“I’m glad they got your letter though.” James Potter said coming up. “I’d hoped they’d find it.”

Ann smiled. “I’m glad too. I was hoping they wouldn’t take it so hard. Don’t they understand it was my choice?” 

“Of course they do.” James said. “Not going to stop them.” 

Ann nodded sadly. 

Lily sighed. They’re taking it hard because they loved you.”

“I know.” Ann said. “I just want them to be happy.”

Then a man in a trenchcoat then came up. 

James furrowed his eyebrows. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Castiel.” the man said. “An angel of the Lord.” 

“An angel?” Lily said disbelieving. 

Suddenly the lights flickered in the room, and two enormous black wings sprouted from his shoulders. The lights stopped flickering, and his wings disappeared.

James looked at him in shock. “What is an angel doing here?”

“To tell Ann something important.” Castiel said. “When you go back, and that will be soon. You can’t tell Harry or anyone. I will hide you from them until it’s time to show yourself.”

“I’m going back? Back where?” Ann asked.

“To earth.” Castiel said.

“Why?” Ann asked. 

“You’re important. Demons will be after you when you go back. I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Angels.” James said. “They’re real.” 

“Why do you care about an eleven year old girl?” Lily asked a little protectively.

“She has a job she must do.” Castiel said. She has more powerful ancestors then she realizes.”

“But for now we can continue teaching her spells and potions.” Lily said. “She’s missing a whole lot of school.” 

Castiel nodded “Of course.”

****PRESENT****

Everyone looked at her in shock. Harry stood up. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Ann looked just as she did before she died. A small hispanic with long dark brown hair. 

She looked worried, scared even.

‘She might be a demon.’ Harry thought. He got out the holy water he’s been carrying with him ever since the Winchesters. He splashed her with it. 

“Harry!” Draco scolded. 

Ann wiped her face with her hand. 

“Why did you just douse me in water?” She asked. 

“How are you alive?” Harry asked. He still was in disbelief.

“We saw you get hit with the killing curse.” Draco said. 

Ann nodded. “I remember dying.” 

“You remember?” Hermione asked. “How did you come back?” 

“James and Lily-” Ann started. 

“Hold on.” Harry said. “My parents?” 

His parents? She saw his parents? That didn’t make any sense.

“Yeah.” Ann said. “They helped me with studying and told me I was going back.” 

“Back here?” Ron asked. “Well obviously since you’re here.” 

“They helped you with studying?” Harry asked. This was getting more and more weird.

“Yes.” Ann said thoughtfully. “They really knew what they were doing.”  

Harry thought about this. She saw his parents, they were teaching her. But why? 

“Why did they teach you?” Harry asked. 

“And what did they teach you?” Hermione asked. 

“They said I was missing too much school.” Ann said. “Since I was coming back they wanted me to keep up. As to what they taught me, spells and potions and that sort of thing.” 

It was insane. That doesn’t explain how she’s alive. Why is she back? Unless...

“MALFOY!” Harry shouted. 

Draco looked at him taken aback. The whole pub was looking at him now. 

Draco who was on the edge of the seat stared at him in confusion, 

“Did you make a deal?” Harry said in a low angry voice. 

“No.” Draco said. “I kept my promise to the Winchesters.”

“What’s a deal?” Ann asked curiously. 

“Never you mind.” Harry said. 

“You know.” Ron said loudly. “I will hex anyone who keeps staring. Nothing to see here.”

People quickly turned away from them and started talking among themselves. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Hermione said quietly. 

Draco nodded. “Good idea.” 

“We’re going to our house.” Ginny said. “Ann we need to talk about you.” 

Everyone got up. 

“Ann come here.” Harry said sticking out his hand. Ann grabbed it. 

“We’re going to apparate to your house yes?” Malfoy asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yes.” Then he and Ann disappeared with a loud pop.

Ann tumbled to the floor. He helped her up. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Ann said. “I hate apparating. It feels like my eyes are gonna pop out of their sockets.” 

Harry chuckled. She seemed like her normal self. But he had to be sure she wasn’t anything else. The Winchesters had told him all the monsters they came across. One of them was a shapeshifter. They mimicked a person and once they were done they shed their skin. They told him that they reacted to silver. It burns them. He got out the silver knife in his pocket.

Ann’s eyes grew wide. She backed up. 

Just as he grabbed her arm Everyone apparated inside. 

“Harry!” Ginny exclaimed. “What are you doing?” 

He cut Ann. 

She quickly pulled her bloody arm back. 

“What the hell Potter?” Draco said. 

“Why did you cut her?” Hermione and Ron said at the same time. 

Ginny went to find a towel. 

“Put pressure on it dear.” she told Ann kindly. 

Harry looked at all of them. 

“Would you mind telling us why you would cut an eleven year old?” Ginny said angrily.

“Shapeshifter.” Harry said. “They can mimic anyone I was trying to make sure she wasn’t some type of monster. 

“I’m not a monster!” Ann said. holding the towel to her arm. 

“Really Potter?” Draco said he looked angry as well. 

Ron shook his head. “You’re too cautious mate.

“Let me see your arm Ann.” Draco said holding out his hand. 

Ann let him see it. 

He took off the bandage. “Vulnera Sanentur.” The wound healed. “Tergo.” The blood cleared up.

“Thanks.” Ann said gratefully. 

Harry looked at Ann. She looked the same, brown hair and hispanic, she didn’t react to the silver. Why was she alive? No one but him has ever survived the killing curse. Maybe she had died but came back to life? No, that wasn’t possible, no one came back from the dead it just didn’t happen. 

“Ann.” Harry said quietly. “Why are you back? We buried you.”

“How long have you been back?” Ron asked. 

Ann winced at the question. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, studying her. 

“Before I tell you.” Ann said. “An angel by the name of Castiel said I couldn’t tell you.” 

“An angel?” Said Draco incredulously. “What did he look like?” 

Ann thought for a moment. “He was wearing a trench coat he had dark hair and blue eyes.” 

“Think about it Malfoy.” Hermione said. “If Hell is real why not Heaven?” 

“Then why would the angel look like a human being?” Draco argued. 

“Back to the question Ann.” Harry said interrupting the argument. “How long have you been back?” 

“For about a week.” Ann visibly grew smaller as if she expected shouting.

Harry took a deep breath. ‘Calm down.’ He was angry she’d been alive for a week and didn’t come to him. Angel or no angel.

“Do you remember dying?” Harry asked. 

Ann nodded. “It was a painful stinging and a flash of green light.” 

“Do you remember what happens after that?” Hermione asked. 

“Yes.” Ann said. “I woke up in white room. James and Lily were staring at me. They taught me potions and spells because Castiel said so.” 

“How do you know he was an angel?” Ron asked. 

“He showed us his wings.” Ann said. “They weren’t visible until he made them visible. They were really big black wings.” 

“Not white?” Harry said. 

Ann shook her head. 

“And he told you not to tell us you were alive?” Draco asked. 

“Yes.” Ann said. “He said it was because demons were after me.”

“Demons?” Harry said sharply. 

“Yes.” Ann said again. “He let me know when I can tell you through a dream. He was very pleasant.” 

“Angels are real then huh?” Ron asked. “It’s so unreal.” 

“Do you know where Castiel is now?” Hermione asked.

Ann shook her head. “No. But he said I could pray to him if I have questions or need anything.” 

“Pray?” Draco said. “To an angel?” 

“How do you know demons aren’t after you anymore?” Ron asked. 

“Castiel said he took care of them.” Ann replied. 

“How?” Harry said. 

Ann shrugged. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW?” Harry roared, his anger finally getting the better of him.

Draco pulled Ann back as if to shield her. 

“HARRY!” Ginny shouted. “WHAT’S THE MATTER WITH YOU?” 

“Yeah mate.” Ron said putting up his hands. “Stop it!”

“She’s been alive for a week.” Harry growled. “And didn’t tell me.” 

“Did you hear her?” Draco said letting go of Ann. “She couldn’t tell you CAUSE A BLOODY ANGEL TOLD HER NOT TO!” 

“DOESN’T MATTER!” Harry shouted back.”ANGEL OR NO ANGEL SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!” He glared at Ann. She was hiding behind Draco and looked close to tears. 

“Potter.” Draco said. “She did the right thing. This Castiel bloke is powerful.” 

“And he’s a celestial being.” Hermione added. 

Harry took a deep breath he was still fuming and a little hurt. But he saw their points. If an angel were to tell him not to do something he’d reckon he’d listen. 

“Ann’s coming with me.” Draco said suddenly. Everyone stared at him.

“Why Malfoy?” Ginny asked.

“Because Potter can’t seem to control his temper.” Draco said. “She can’t stay here. She’ll stay with Astoria and I until Potter can stop shouting at the poor thing.” 

“That’s not happening Malfoy.” Harry said, his wand pointed at Draco.

Draco glared at him, he whipped out his wand.

Ginny looked at the two of them and sighed. 

“You know.” Ginny said. “Maybe he has a point. I know this won’t make you happy Harry, but you shouted and scared her. Look.” 

Harry looked at Ann. She was pale with a frightened look in her brown eyes. She stood beside Malfoy. Harry’s eyes softened. He lowered his wand.

“She’s coming with me.” Draco said with finality. 

“Are you sure there’s no demons after you anymore?” Ginny asked Ann.

Ann nodded. “Castiel said everything with the Barnes is no longer a threat to me. That includes the demons they used.” 

Harry was relieved. “Do you know what he did to them?” 

“No.” Ann said. “But he said I’d have more things to worry about.” 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Draco murmured. 

The relief that Harry felt was now turning into worry. More things to worry about? If an angel is warning her it must be bad. 

Harry looked at Draco who was looking at Ann in concern. 

Hermione sighed. “What are we going to do once people find out she’s alive?” 

“And.” Ron added. “What about school?” 

“Hermione.” Harry said. “We’ll get to that when it happens. Ron she’s going back.” 

“This is going to be big news Harry.” Hermione warned. “The media are going to want to talk to her.” 

Ginny nodded. “A girl comes back from the dead. Of course it will be big news.”

“We’ll have to hide her from that.” Harry said. 

“Good luck.” Draco said.

 


	20. Ann's memories and demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy's and Harry take a look at Ann's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys AO3 wasn't working for awhile so I had no way of posting. Do leave a kudos or a comment if you like it! xx

Ann and Draco apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Luckily, Harry and Ginny kept Ann’s trunk as they couldn’t bear to get rid of it. Harry came in through front of Draco’s house and came in with the trunk. 

“Malfoy?” Harry called as he walked in. “Where do you want her trunk?” 

Ann followed Draco out of the living room towards Harry. 

“What’s all that noise?” A voice said from the stairs. 

Ann turned around to see a slender lady with long dark brown hair. Ann waved. 

The lady, Ann could only assume was Draco’s wife, came towards them. She was beautiful.

Mrs.Malfoy stared at Ann. 

Ann uncomfortably looked at Draco. He smiled at her, and made a “go on” gesture. So Ann went forward and awkwardly held out her hand. 

“Hello.” She said. “My name is-” 

“Ann Bazan.” Mrs. Malfoy finished. Staring at Ann in shock. 

Ann looked back at Draco in confusion. How did she know who Ann was? She’d never seen this lady before.

Draco read the look on her face perfectly. “She saw your picture at the funeral.” 

“Oh.” was all Ann said. 

Mrs.Malfoy looked at Draco. He looked back at her. 

“I’ll explain later.” He told her.

“Um.” Harry said. “So where do you want her trunk?” 

Ann looked at Harry, she’d forgotten he was there. If she was honest with herself, she felt a little awkward staying with the Malfoys. She didn’t know why as she saw Draco as a friend. Maybe it was because she was staying in his home. 

“Put it in the living room.” Draco answered. “I’ll show you where it is.” He began walking. 

“Locomotor trunk!” Harry said, and followed Draco. 

Mrs. Malfoy and Ann were in the room alone. She awkwardly started fidgeting with her hands. She looked at Mrs. Malfoy closer. She had beautiful blue eyes with long dark brown hair, much like hers. 

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her. “How have you been?.” 

“On the run.” Ann said. She cursed in her brain. Why did she say that?

Mrs.Malfoy looked at her. “On the run? What do you mean?”

Ann thought it best not to use the word ‘demons’ she didn’t want to give Mrs.Malfoy the impression she was crazy. Although Castiel told her where to go and where to hide, demons

always found her. She ran and tried not to get caught. She always slept in places like abandoned buildings where Castiel put her. Two days after she got back, Castiel provided her with a long silver dagger. He told her if she saw a demon, stab them. At first Ann didn’t think she could do it. But by the third try, it got easier. The yellowish flash inside the demon that lit up their skeleton, for some reason fascinated her. After the demon was dead she took off again. Castiel guided her in her dreams. Sometimes he made an appearance.

Castiel told Ann that Harry and everyone else was going to be at the three broomsticks. He said it was okay to come out. He’d taken care of all the demons that wanted to kill her. She was relived. 

“Ann?” Mrs.Malfoy said in concern. 

Ann jumped, and came back to the present. She shook her head. 

“Sorry.” She said. “I was on the run from people who wanted to kill me. A man by the name of Castiel helped me get away from them.” 

Mrs.Malfoy nodded. “That’s good. Castiel! What an interesting name!”

“Yes it is.” Harry said, as he and Draco came back from. 

“Astoria.” Draco said. “Castiel is an angel.”

 “He sounds nice.” Astoria said with a smile.

Harry shook his head. “We mean he’s an actual angel.” 

Mrs.Malfoy looked around as expecting everyone to laugh. 

“There’s no such thing.” She said. “That’s not possible.” 

“I could show you if you want.” Ann said.

Mrs.Malfoy laughed. “Show me? How?” 

Ann pointed to her skull. “My memories.”

Draco and Harry looked at each other. Then back at Ann. 

“Are you sure about that?” Draco asked. 

Ann looked at Draco. She wanted to prove to Mrs.Malfoy that angels and demons were real, and she nor Draco and Harry weren’t crazy.

Ann nodded. “Yes. Then all three of you can see him.” 

Draco took a deep breath and sighed. “I’ll get the pensive.” He went into a room beside the stairs.

Ann looked at Mrs.Malfoy. “Where’s Scorpius?” 

Mrs.Malfoy, who was watching Draco leave, said, “He’s at his grandmother’s house.”

“Oh that’s cool.” Ann said. 

Harry chuckled. 

Ann turned to him. “What?” 

“You’re cute.” he said. 

Ann blushed. 

Draco came back carrying a stone bowl that was held up by a small pillar connecting at its center. It looked kind of like a big bird bath.

“Alright.” Draco said, as he put down the bowl. “Ann. I’m going to put my wand to your head, when I do, I need you to concentrate on everything that has to do with the angel okay?” 

Ann nodded. 

Draco placed the tip of his wand to her temple. 

“1,2,3 go.” he said. 

Ann scrunched up her eye’s and thought hard about Castiel,the demons and her dreams.

As she thought Draco was taking the wand off her temple slowly. 

At last she heard Draco say it was alright to open them. 

He put the memories in the pensieve. 

“That’s a lot of memories.” Harry said. “Strong ones too.”

“Ann would you like to come?” Draco asked. 

Ann nodded. 

“Go first and we’ll be behind you.” Draco said. 

Ann then leaned over the pensieve and put her face in it, She was falling but unlike the last time when Harry showed her his memories, she landed on her feet. A few seconds later she saw Draco, Mrs.Malfoy and Harry. They watched. 

 It was early morning, the sun was still low in the sky and shining through the dirty windows. The birds were chirping and Ann was asleep inside an abandoned factory. Then she suddenly jolted awake, as if it were instinct. She looked around cautiously, and got up, she was very dirty. She turned around when she heard glass breaking.Coming towards her were two men. One was a construction worker and covered in dirt, and the other looked very professional and clean. As they got closer she saw their eyes were pitch black. 

 As Ann was watching herself looking at the men. She heard Mrs.Malfoy gasp.

She looked at Harry and Draco and saw they looked expressionless. She turned back to watching herself.

Memory Ann got out the silver dagger Castiel had given her. The fancy man made a dive for her, which she dodged and went under his armpit. Then she turned around lightning fast and stabbed him in the back and twisted. His body and head lit up with yellowish light as he screamed.

“Oh my God.” Harry said shocked.

Ann looked at Draco, he had a horrified look on his face. Mrs.Malfoy had a hand over her mouth.

Memory Ann, took the bloody dagger out of the demon and the body crumpled to the ground. The construction worker and her went around in circles.

“Why don’t you just come with me little girl?” he taunted. “Afraid you’re going to get in trouble?” 

“No.” Ann said. “I just rather not get killed before my nineteenth birthday.”

The demon snarled and went to grab her. As he was coming for her, she ran towards him, as they collided, she put as much force as she could into stabbing him. She twisted the dagger.

The memory changed. She was back in Heaven with James, Lily and Castiel. 

“Who are you?” James Potter said. 

Ann heard Harry breath in sharply through his nose.

“I’m Castiel.” the man said. “An angel of the Lord.” 

“An angel?” Lily said. 

Suddenly the lights flickered in the room, and two enormous black wings sprouted from his shoulders. The lights stopped flickering, and his wings disappeared.

She looked at the three adults. Draco had his mouth open in shock, Harry just stared, while Mrs. Malfoy made a squeaking sound.

“What is an angel doing here?” James asked.“To tell Ann something important.” Castiel said.

“When you go back, and that will be soon. You can’t tell Harry or anyone. I will hide you from them until it’s time to show yourself.”

“I’m going back? Back where?” Ann asked.

“To earth.” Castiel said.

“Why?” Ann asked.“You’re important. Demons will be after you when you go back. I’ll keep you safe.”

The memory changed again only this time it was a dream.

“Ann.” Castiel said as he sat down beside her. In her dream she was back in Texas, in her home sitting on her bed. “When you wake up you’re going to have run. Demons are getting closer to you. There’s an abandoned house, It will take a day’s journey to get to it, I will guide you. Once you’re there make devil’s traps all around it, in front of the door and every window. Get up now.” 

 When she woke up she took off running barefoot, her feet were dirty.When she got to the house it was getting dark. she looked around. It was small and the window sills were rotted. She got out the spray paint she stole from a general store, and started painting devil’s traps as Castiel told her to. She checked the closet, and got out a pair of worn sneakers. Then exhausted, she went in one of the rooms and got in an old and dusty bed. 

“You slept there?” Mrs.Malfoy said.

Ann nodded. 

“What’s the state of your feet?” Draco asked looking down at her worn out shoes.

“They’re fine.” Ann said. 

“How did you get clean?” Harry asked. 

“Let’s get out of here first.” Mrs.Malfoy said.

All three of them left the pensieve. 

Ann looked at Draco and saw he was looking at her strangely.

“Angels and demons.” Mrs.Malfoy said. “They’re real.”

“You killed them with incredible skill.” Harry said. “You were on the run for a week and this is what you were doing?” 

Ann nodded. She was glad she’d shown them because now they would believe her. 

“Insane that’s what it was.” Draco said. “I can’t believe it.”

Harry looked at her. “How many did you have to kill?” 

Ann shrugged. “I really don’t know, I lost count after ten.” 

All three adults looked at her. Suddenly she felt anxious. 

“You lost count after ten?” Draco whispered.  

Mrs.Malfoy looked at her with pity, and maybe a little frightened. While Harry had an expressionless look on his face.

“How did you get clean?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Castiel led me to a wizarding family he knew would take me in.” Ann said. “I just told them I was lost and I couldn’t find my way home. Which was true.” 

“And you showered there?” Draco asked. 

Ann nodded. “They had an ten year old and gave me her hand me downs. She was quite nice.” 

“But you still have your shoes from the abandoned house.” Mrs.Malfoy said. 

Ann shrugged again. “They’re comfy.” 

Mrs.Malfoy looked at her shoes. They were peeling and yellow, the shoelaces were black with dirt. 

“Ann?” Draco said. “Do you still have that dagger?” 

Ann pulled out her dagger that was tucked behind her back.

Harry looked at it curiously. 

Draco stepped forward. “May I?” 

Ann handed him the dagger. She felt uncomfortable doing so. But she knew Draco wouldn’t hurt her. 

He held the handle, he ran his fingers along the blade. 

“It’s very sharp. A little heavy too.” Draco said.

Ann nodded. 

“Why don’t we keep this with us.” Draco said. 

Ann suddenly felt defensive. Why does he want it? She needed to keep it by her for own safety. She looked at Draco closer. He had a strange look on his face that didn’t seem like him at all.

A small flash in his eyes and a twitch of the mouth told Ann this wasn’t Draco. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” Ann chanted. 

“Ann, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

Draco eye’s flashed black.

Mrs.Malfoy screamed. 

Draco made his way toward her.

“omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,” Ann said.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. 

Draco flung him backwards, and Harry hit the bookcase head first.

“omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” Ann yelled. 

“Ann, stop it!” Draco shouted. 

‘Nope, not happening.’ Ann thought.

“Ergo, draco maledicte.Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,te rogamus, AUDI NOS!” Ann shouted. 

Draco screamed horribly as black smoke came out his mouth. Then he tumbled to the floor.

Mrs.Malfoy rushed over to him and checked his pulse. Harry got out from under the pile of books from the bookcase.

“Ann.” Harry said in amazement. “What did you do?” 

“I exorcised the demon.” Ann said.

“All those latin words.” Mrs.Malfoy said holding Draco. “Where did you learn them?” 

“Was it Castiel?” Harry asked. 

Ann nodded.

“Thank you.” Draco said groggily. “I couldn’t-couldn’t control myself.” 

“You were possessed.” Ann said. 

Draco laughed weakly. “I gathered that much.” 

Ann went to his side. “Are you okay?” she asked anxiously grabbing his hand.

Mrs.Malfoy smiled at her. 

Draco nodded and sat up. “Probably should get up now.” 

She and Mrs.Malfoy helped him up. 

Ann then went to Harry who was watching. She gave him a hug. 

“Are you okay too?” she asked. 

Harry hugged her back, chuckling softly. “Of course.” He kissed the top of her head. 

Harry sighed and pulled away. “I’d better get going now.” 

Draco came over and put out his hand. “See you later.” 

Harry shook it. “I hope no one finds out about Ann until she at least gets to school.” 

Ann shrugged. “Most likely they’ll think I faked it.”

“Me too.” Draco told Harry. He turned to Ann. “Ann, you cannot tell anyone about your angel. Don’t tell them about the demons either. Not even to your friends.” 

Ann was a little put out by that but she nodded. “Alright.” she said.


	21. Legilimency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco get's inside Ann's head and learns something about her.

It’s been a three days since Draco got possessed. Ann was at table and Draco was feeding Scorpius. He looked over at Ann. “Are you alright? You haven’t touched your breakfast.” 

Ann looked in surprise at her plate. She was thinking really hard about demons and the dream she just had. It was quite frightening.

She took a bite out of her toast. “Sorry. I was just thinking.” 

Draco stiffened. “About what?” he asked. 

Ann, who noticed this, shrugged. “You know, school. What am I going to say to everyone? People don’t just come back from the dead.”

Draco nodded. “No they don’t, and I’m not sure how we’re going to explain it.” He ran his fingers through his hair.”I just don’t know honey.” 

Scorpius started squirming in his chair and Draco started feeding him again.

“Ann.” he said. “What do you think we should tell them?” 

“The truth.” Ann said automatically. “If they don’t believe me, that’s their issue.” 

Draco shook his head. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Harry tried the same thing if you remember, it didn’t go too well for him. Angels and demons? That will be new to the wizarding world they just think they’re christian mythology.”

 Ann thought about how much Harry suffered for telling the truth. How he was mocked and everyone thought he was a raging lunatic dying to get attention and stayed away from him. Now that she thought about it, she never paid attention to his hands, where the evil witch Umbridge made him write with his own blood using a magical quill. Ann hated Umbridge for that. Well she hated her anyways, but that was just cruel and unusual punishment. 

“I have to.” she said. “If they’re going to do the same thing they did with Harry then fine. I’ll be better prepared for it.” 

“Ann.” Draco said. “Are you sure about this? It’s an awful lot for an eleven year old to handle.” 

Ann glared at him. Suddenly she got up from the table. “So you think I won’t be able to handle it cause I’m eleven? I was put in Gryffindor because I’m not a coward! I KNOW WHAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN! THEY’LL ALL HATE ME, BUT I DON’T CARE! She slammed her fists on the table. Scorpius started crying then. Draco got up and put Scorpius on his hip and tried to calm him down.

Ann was fuming from all the pent up anger from her nightmares, Castiel and the fact that she kept waking up in the middle of the night, grabbing her blade every time she heard a noise. 

“Ann.” Draco said quietly. “I think you’re perfectly capable of handling it. You’re very brave I’ve seen that from you already. It’s kind of dangerous if I want to be honest. They won’t hate you, they’ll just think you’re completely mad.” He bounced Scorpius up and down on his hip. The child stopped crying.

“Ann.” he said, looking closely at her. “Have you been having nightmares?” 

Ann looked at him. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well.” Draco said. “We’ve heard you crying out once or twice in your sleep, you sounded like you were in pain.” 

Ann frowned uncomfortably. She was making noises in her sleep? The nightmares got worse every time she went to bed, fire and horror filled her dreams. 

 Some demons hurt her. But she never told anyone. That was the reason why she wore long sleeves so the scars wouldn’t show.

She heard Draco sit Scorpius down in his high chair.

Ann looked at Draco who was staring at her like he wanted to see what she was thinking. 

Suddenly she looked into his grey eyes and couldn’t look away. 

Vivid images from her past rushed into her mind. 

   She saw herself waking up, it was early morning and she was in an abandoned school cafeteria, she cursed when she looked at the ground. 

“No devils traps.” she muttered. She looked around. 

She suddenly was being was being thrown against a wall. She tried to move but couldn’t. 

“Little orphan Annie.” A demon purred while tracing her jaw with his finger. Ann tried to bite it.

He smiled. “Feisty girl aren’t you? Nothing personal, but I have to kill you, for the boss.” 

“Boss?” Ann asked. “Lucifer?” 

The demon laughed. “No. He’s stuck in the cage, remember Barnes? Well his son’s aren’t happy your hunter friend killed their father. They’re even more pissed that your little ass is alive.” He got out a gleaming silver knife.

Ann’s eyes widened. 

He smiled evilly at her reaction. He put the knife to her upper arm and cut deep. 

Ann gasped as blood oozed down it. 

“You know.” The demon said, wiping the blood off with his shirt. “I can’t wait to go back and tell them you’re dead. I’ll be rewarded.” He made another clean slice in her other arm. 

Ann’s eyes watered and she put her head against the wall in pain.

“Where are they?” Ann asked weakly. ‘Still hiding because they're too cowardly to come find me themselves?”

“Not hiding. Biding their time in the shrieking shack you’re going to die anyway you have no one to tell.” He said. “See, they put a spell that hides them from everyone. That’s why your angel can’t find them.”

Suddenly there was a high pitched ringing. Ann shut her eyes, knowing it was Castiel. 

The room filled with bright white light. Ann heard screaming as the demon burned up in Castiel’s presence. The ringing died down and Ann fell into a heap on the floor. 

She looked up to see the man in the trench coat, she glared at him. 

“Where were you?” Ann asked angrily.  

“We needed to let the demon think he won.” Castiel said. “Or we wouldn’t have gotten the information we needed.” 

“SO YOU USED ME AS BAIT?!” Ann yelled.

“We had  no choice.” Castiel said cooly. “We know who their boss is now and we can get to them. The demon was stupid enough to run his mouth. Let me heal you.” He put up his hands and grabbed her arm. 

“No.” Ann said pulling away angrily. “I don’t need your help.”

  The memory changed. There was fire all around her. She looked terrified. She looked to her left and saw a very tall man with shoulder length brown hair. He was screaming, he was on fire like herself. Evil laughter came out of nowhere. The fire abruptly stopped and hooks appeared and attached themselves to the man's body, in his eyelids, stomach, and legs. He cried out in pain.

Then she saw herself wake up in cold sweat breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“Why is this happening?” she whispered.

Suddenly she came to herself. She was still looking at Draco, in fact she was staring at him. It suddenly dawn on her what he did. 

“YOU PERFORMED LEGILIMENCY ON ME?” she shouted. She was so angry and she knew Draco was a master Legilimens. 

Draco stared coldly back at her. “You weren’t telling me anything.” 

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GET INTO MY HEAD LIKE THAT!” Ann yelled, she was near tears. 

Draco’s eyes flashed. “YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE HID THAT FROM ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” he yelled right back at her. “A DEMON CUT YOU AND YOU’RE HAVING NIGHTMARES. THAT’S NOT SOMETHING YOU HIDE!” 

He grabbed the chair in front of him and held onto it until his knuckles turned white. He looked so angry. Ann was afraid of him.

He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. 

“Let me see your arms.” he said calmly. 

Ann, afraid to upset him again, pulled up both her sleeves. 

He grabbed her arms and examined them. 

Draco looked at her and pulled her into a hug. 

Ann was trying really hard not to cry. 

Draco sighed. She could hear his heart beating awfully fast.  

“Ann.” he said. “Did any other demons hurt you?” 

“No.” Ann said. “Castiel made sure I got out before they reached me after that.” 

Draco pulled away. “What about the nightmare? Do you know who that man was?” 

Ann shook her head. “But he seemed really familiar.” 

“That’s because you’ve seen him before.” Draco said. “You remember Sam Winchester? He was there at the shrieking shack with us.” 

Ann had a flashback to when she saw two men with Harry one was taller than the other. 

Ann gasped. “Why is he in my dreams?” 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

Astoria came down the stairs in that moment. She looked from Draco to Ann. “What’s going on? I heard a lot of shouting.” 

Draco exchanged a look with his wife. “Nothing dear. Did you take Scorpius?” 

Astoria shook her head. “No, I thought you had him.” 

Draco looked in alarm at her. “What?” he said. 

“Accidental magic?” Ann asked. 

Draco looked at her. “It seems so.”

He started frantically looking everywhere. “When did he disappear? Ann do you know?” 

Ann winced. She was busy staring and being angry at Draco, she forgot about the one year old.

She shook her head. 

“Oh my God.” Draco muttered. “Oh my God.” he started pacing.

Astoria had a panicked look in her eyes. She started to look around. “Where on earth could he be?”

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound. “I believe you’re looking for this?” a deep voice said.

Ann looked and saw Castiel. 

“Cas!” she said. 

Astoria and Draco looked in shock at the angel.

Castiel had Scorpius in his arms. Who was sleeping peacefully. He passed him onto Draco who took him. 

“What are you doing here?” Ann asked. 

“To tell you something.” Castiel said. “You are a seer. You can see the past, present and future due to your ancestors. They had the capability to see all.” 

“An angel.” Astoria said. “In my house.” 

Castiel looked at her and tilted his head and squinted.  

“What?” Ann whispered. It made sense. She remembered when she had that awful dream about her parents being tortured and her father holding her dead mother, she also remembered the dream about her death. Which she tried hard to avoid. 

 “What about my ancestors makes them so special?” Ann asked. 

“Your ancestors.” Castiel said. “God choose them to do his work. That’s what the stories say.”

“The stories?” Draco asked. “God’s real?” 

Ann looked at him annoyed. “If angels are real, then of course God is!” 

Draco glared at her. “Alright.” he snapped. 

Ann crossed her arms and glared back. 

Astoria looked at the both of them and frowned. 

“The stories say God wanted them to spread the word of their downfall if they didn’t do what he said.” Castiel said as if nothing had happened. 

“Where are her ancestors from?” Astoria asked. 

“They were what you call the Aztecs.” Castiel replied. 

“So God destroyed them because they didn’t do what he said?” Draco asked. 

Ann shrugged. “It’s his world, he can do whatever he wants”

Astoria nodded. “True.”

Draco shook his head. “Castiel you’re an angel. I can’t believe I’m talking to an angel.” He shifted Scorpius to the other side of his hip. The child was still sleeping.

Castiel tilted his head at him. 

“I must leave now.” he said. “I give you a warning. The end will be coming soon.” Castiel disappeared with a swooshing of wings.

Ann looked at Draco. “What?” 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “The end of what? I don’t understand.”

Ann shook her head. “Mysterious message from an angel.” 

Astoria looked frightened. “Whatever could he mean?” 

“I guess we’ll find out when we find out.” Ann said. 


	22. Castiel and Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Astoria are concerned about Ann and her nightmares. Harry learns about Ann's nightmares and meets Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone enjoys me writing.

Ann turned fitfully in her sleep. Like usual she was whimpering. Draco and Astoria were standing in her doorway looking at her in concern. 

“I wonder what she’s dreaming about.” Astoria whispered. She, like Draco, was starting to worry about her well being. 

Draco shook his head. “I hope it’s nothing too bad.” 

“Do you think we should ask her about it?” Astoria asked.

“I don’t know. We could try.” he said. “I’m not sure she’ll tell us anything.” 

Astoria looked at her husband. “Please don’t try to get inside her head again. She was awfully upset the last time.” 

Draco sighed. He’d told her everything that happened between him and Ann, and why they seemed irritated at each other. “I won’t. I’ll wait until she’s ready to tell us.”

Astoria nodded her head. “Good.”

“I think she may be dreaming about the demons.” Draco said shaking his head.

“The demons she was running from.” Astoria said.

“She’s so on edge lately. Like something’s going to attack her any moment.” Draco said.

Astoria shook her head sadly.

 The next morning everyone was already up when Ann came downstairs. Draco frowned. Ann was dressed but looked exhausted. 

She yawned. “Good morning.” 

Astoria and Draco exchanged worried glances. 

Draco forced a smile. “Good morning Ann.” 

Ann sighed. “I had another nightmare. It was about Sam Winchester. Although he seemed evil, something was dark about him. His face was cruel. I don’t know how to explain it. He felt evil. He scared me.” 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. What could that mean? 

“I’m not sure what to say.” he said. “Because Sam doesn’t have a cruel face. He’s very nice person.”

“I only met him once.” Astoria said. “But I can’t imagine anyone being scared of him. Much less him being evil.” 

Scorpius was sitting quietly in his high chair while Astoria feed him.

Draco decided it time to change the subject. “Ann. We need to get you back to school. Which means getting you your robes. Everything else you already have.” 

“Which means.” Ann said. “People will see me. But do they know what I look like?” 

Astoria nodded. “Pictures were taken when Sam was carrying you back to Hogwarts. It was big news.” 

“It was also news.” Draco said. “When you first came here. People sneaked pictures of you at the King's Cross Station.” 

“What?” Ann said. “But I didn’t see anyone!” 

“Wizards have other methods of hiding.” Astoria said with a smile. 

“Oh!” Ann said slapping her forehead. “Of course! Was my funeral private?” 

“Yes.” Draco said. “Thankfully Harry put up a spell he learned from Hermione to conceal us from anyone.” 

“Well.” Astoria said looking at her watch. “It’s almost time for Harry to get here.” 

Ann looked up. “Harry’s coming?” 

Draco smiled at her lit up face. “Yes he should be here any minute now We’re going to hide you from the press as long as we can.” 

All three looked at the fireplace when it turned green. Harry stepped out.

“Hey everyone.” he greeted. His face was covered in soot. “Ann, how are you?” 

Ann grinned. “I’m good!” She rushed over and gave him a hug. 

“You know the plan yes?” Harry asked. “Malfoy’s told you?” 

Ann nodded and pulled away. “But how are you going to hide me?” 

Harry pulled out a sack and took out a long black cloak. Ann’s eyes widened. 

“The invisibility cloak?” she said in awe.

Harry chuckled. “Yep. Malfoy and I are going to hide you once you’re out in the open.” 

“We’re going to get you fitted for new robes.” Draco said. “A witch has agreed to hide you from everyone in the store.” 

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. “How?” 

“We’re going to “Madam Malkin’s.” She’s going to put you in a room to get fitted. You’ll be under the invisibility cloak until you reach it.”

Ann smiled. “Sounds like a good plan.” 

Harry then put the cloak over her head. She disappeared. 

“Whoa! I can still see!” she said. 

Draco and Harry chuckled. 

“You’re going to follow us okay?” Harry said.  

“And you’re going to apparate with me.” Draco said. “Where are you?”

“Here.” Ann said. from beside him.

Draco jumped and sighed. Harry laughed. 

“Oh shut up Potter.” Draco said irritably. 

Astoria who was holding Scorpius and smiling, said, “Let me know when you’re back alright?”  

Draco went over and kissed her and Scorpius on the cheek.  He held out his hand. “Ann?” 

A hand appeared and grabbed it. With a loud pop they were gone.

Ann and Draco appeared in front of the Madam Malkin's sign. Harry beside them a few seconds later. 

Draco let go of Ann’s hand. “Follow me.” 

Harry and Draco moved forward and went inside the shop. Everyone stopped and stared at them. 

“What’s he doing here with Draco Malfoy?” He heard someone mutter. 

He ignored them and went to the front desk. “I have an appointment with you?” He said to Madam Malkin.

Harry and Draco’s plan was to have Harry as a distraction so they wouldn’t focus on Draco. 

Harry went forward and started greeting people. Everyone stopped staring and focused on Harry, eager to shake The Boy Who Lived hands. Draco and invisible Ann followed Madam Malkin to a dressing room. Once they were in there. Ann took off the cloak. Madam Malkin stared at her. 

“So Draco was telling the truth.” she said.

“Of course I was.” Draco said insulted. 

Madam Malkin looked at him. “Sorry.” She turned to Ann. “Alright dear let’s measure you.” She got out the tape measure and it started working on it’s own. 

When she got the measures. She went out of the dressing room and came back with black robes. “Draco I’m going to have to ask you to leave while she’s getting dressed.” 

Draco nodded. “Of course.” He went back out. Harry had a big crowd around him now. He looked strained from shaking everyone’s hand. A few seconds later Madam Malkin put her head out the room. “It’s alright to come in now.” 

Draco went back into the room. Ann was wearing her robes. 

“Draco?” Ann said. “What happened to my old robes?” 

“Harry buried them with you.” Draco said. “I’m sure they’re no good to wear now.”

“Oh.” Ann said. “Okay. Wait how am I going to pay for this? I have no money!” 

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m paying. Don’t worry.” 

Ann smiled. “Thank you. I’ll pay you back.”

Draco shook his head. “You don’t need to love and before you ask if I’m sure. Yes I am.” 

“Alright.” Ann said hugging him.

Draco gave Madam Malkin the money.

“Put your cloak back on.” Madam Malkin said putting the gallons in her pocket. “You don’t want anyone to see you.” 

Ann disappeared. 

She followed Draco out of the store. “Harry!” Draco said. Motioning him over. 

Harry looked at him. He was in the middle of telling a story. 

“And so Hermione, Ron and I freaked out under the cloak, but we never got caught.” He finished quickly. He went over to Draco. Eyes followed him all the way.    
“Alright mate.” He grinned. “Would you like something to eat?” 

Draco grinned back. It was weird having Harry calling him “Mate.” “The Leaky Cauldron sound okay?” 

“Sure!” Harry said. He disappeared with a loud pop. Draco felt Ann’s hand on his wrist. He too disappeared.  

They both stumbled into the Malfoy Manor.  Ann nearly Knocked Draco over. He steadied her.

“Thanks” Ann said. pulling off the cloak. “It’s awfully hot in there.”

Harry chuckled. “I agree it’s quite hot in there.” 

Draco sighed. “What are we going to do about school?” 

Harry frowned. “I don’t know I’m torn between never letting anyone see her, and letting everyone see her and just getting it over with.” 

Draco raised his eyebrow. “Overprotective are we?” 

Harry looked at him. “Yes Malfoy. Just a little bit. I don’t want her in the spotlight.” 

Draco nodded. “I understand of course, how are we going to do this?”

Astoria came downstairs with Scorpius on her hip. 

“You’re home.” she said. She put Scorpius into Draco’s arms. “He’s been crying all morning. It’s your turn.” 

Harry chuckled. “Our Albus does the same thing. Except he usually calms down when Ginny takes him. He seems to like her more then me.” 

“Oh I’m sure that’s not true!” Astoria said. “He just wants his mummy.”

“Or maybe he’s hungry all the time.” Ann suggested. 

Harry laughed. “I don’t think so.” 

“Alright.” Draco said “We just take Ann to school?” 

Harry sighed. “What else can we do?” 

“Harry.” Draco said. “You should know that Ann’s having nightmares.” 

Harry frowned. “Of what?” 

Ann looked at him. “Fire and Sam Winchester. He’s in a room full of fire. Everytime I sleep it’s a different nightmare with him in it. I had a dream that he got stabbed in the back by some guy and another man rushed to him. Another dream was I saw a woman on fire. Except she was on the ceiling. A little boy was carrying another little boy out of the house. I remember hearing a man’s voice saying,  “Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Now Dean go!”” 

Draco looked to Harry who looked shocked. 

“You saw Sam being stabbed?” Harry said. 

“What is it Potter?” Draco asked. He could see that Harry was thinking about something. 

Harry looked to Draco. “Sam Winchester. Do you remember when I told you about Dean selling his soul for Sam?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes, but you didn’t go into details.” 

“That’s why Dean sold his soul. Because Sam got killed when he got stabbed.” 

“I wonder who that man was.” Astoria said thoughtfully. “A woman was on the ceiling?” 

“Yes.” Ann said. “She was on fire, and she had a cut across her belly.”

“Do you think it was his mum?” Astoria said.

Ann nodded. “She was very pretty. I’m assuming the man was the little boys father.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Castiel was right.” 

“Right about what?” Harry said sharply.

“Castiel came to our house.” Astoria said. “He told us Ann could see the past, present and future.” 

“Because of her ancestors.” Draco said. “The Aztecs, were chosen by God. So Castiel says. To prophesize their downfall if they didn’t repent of their ways.” 

“God’s real?” Harry said. Incredulously. 

Ann rolled her eyes. Draco shook his head at her as she was just opening her mouth to make a remark. She saw this and closed it. 

“Yes he is.” Astoria said. “Very real.”  

“But why can she see the past and present?” Harry asked. “It was only the future they could see.”

Suddenly they heard a swooshing of wings. “Her ancestors were very interesting.” Castiel said. 

Harry stared at the angel. Draco rolled his eyes. “Do pick up your mouth from the ground Potter. Yes it’s an angel.”  

Harry looked and made a backwards peace sign. 

“Doesn’t that mean “F” you in british speak?” Ann asked. 

All three adults laughed. 

“In british speak?” Astoria said. “We speak the same language. Just a little bit differently.”  

“And yes.” Harry said. “That’s what it means.” 

Castiel stared. “I don’t see the humor.” 

Ann shook her head. “That’s okay Cas.” 

“Her ancestors could see everything.” Castiel said. ”They were chosen by God to write down everything for future generations, which has long since been lost.” 

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. “But that was then. This is now. Does it get passed along through generations?” 

“No.” Castiel said simply. “Ann you will need to write down everything you see.” 

“Why would she need to?” Astoria asked. “They’re just dreams.” 

“Ann’s the only one one for centuries that has the ability.” Castiel said. “it’s important she writes everything down. They’re not just dreams Astoria. They mean something.” 

“Okay.” Draco said. “But what do we do? Send her back to school?” 

Castiel nodded. “That’s the thing to do for now.” 

 Harry sighed. “But what are we going to tell everyone?” 

Castiel tilted his head in that funny way he does. “Tell the truth.”

 “They’ll think we’re completely mad.” Harry said. “But if an angel is telling us, then I see no other choice.” 

Draco nodded. “We have to be prepared to whatever comes to to her and us. Whatever that may be.” 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Astoria said. “They might be cruel. We’ll have to somehow guard her.” 

Castiel looked at her. “Angels are already doing that.” 

“Oh good.” Harry said relived. 

“Why?” Asked Draco.

“She’s vital to us. I cannot say anymore.” Castiel said.

Then he disappeared with a flutter of wings. 

“Well. Let’s get you packed dear.” Astoria said. “You’re going back to Hogwarts.”

Harry looked at Draco and sighed. “We need to explain to Mcgonagall about this.”

“Will she even believe us?” Draco asked. “I mean there’s only so much you can believe, this is just madness.” 

“Well maybe she’ll be open-minded.” Astoria said hopefully. 

Draco turned to Ann. “I think you should get packed dear.” 

Ann nodded and went upstairs.

Draco watched her go. 

“Ann’s going back to school tomorrow.” He said. “We’d better explain today.” 

Harry nodded. “That’s a good idea. What time is it? About twelve? We should probably go now.”

“Apparate then?” Draco asked. He handed Scorpius to his wife.

“To the front of the school.” Harry said. 

“Good luck.” Astoria said as the two men apparated. 

 They landed in front of the Hogwarts gates. Harry opened them. Draco looked around. It was the same as he remembered. Old castle walls and the lake to his left.

Students stared at them. Well namely Harry, As they walked by. They made their way to the Great Hall to see if Mcgonagall was there. Which she was. 

Draco saw Nathan and Amanda sitting together chatting. They looked happier since the last time he saw them. Nathan and him made eye contact. He raised his eyebrows and said something to Amanda. 

Draco looked at Harry. “We should tell Nathan and Amanda you know.” 

Harry nodded. “They were her best friends.” He went over to the Gryffindor table. 

Draco followed very aware of every eye trained on them. The Great hall had become silent. He saw Mcgonagall stare in surprise at men.

Harry smiled. “Hey Nathan, Amanda.” 

Nathan and Amanda both grinned. 

“Hi Harry!” They said in unison.

Amanda turned to Draco. “Hey Draco!” She got up and hugged him. 

Draco, surprised. Hugged her back.

“Would you two mind coming with us?” Harry said. “It’s rather important.” 

The two children looked at them in confusion. 

“Sure Harry.” Nathan said getting up. 

Amanda got up too. 

Harry clapped his hands. “Alright then.” 

The Great hall was now filled with curious silence. 

“Why is it always Nathan and Amanda that get to see Harry?” Draco heard someone whisper.

He followed Harry and the children to Mcgonagall. 

“Professor we need you too.” Harry said. 

Now a low murmur was steadily rising as the students began to talk among themselves.  

Mcgonagall nodded and got up. 

“Hi Hagrid!” Harry waved. 

The gentle giant waved back. “Hiya Harry!” 

“I’ll visit you later!” Harry said following Mcgonagall.

Draco followed them.

 “Mimbulus Mimbletonia” Mcgonagall said when they reached the gargoyle.

“Professor.” Harry said once everyone was inside her office. “We need to tell you something.” 

“Yes.” Mcgonagall said. “I gathered. But why are Nathan and Amanda here?”

Draco and Harry glanced at each other. He didn’t know how to say it. 

“What is it Harry?” Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Draco took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. 

“You remember the American Ann Bazan?” He asked. 

Mcgonagall furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes, but she’s been deceased for several months.” 

“What’s happened Draco?” Snape asked. 

“She’s alive.” Draco said. “She came back a week ago or so. She’s been staying with me.” 

Everyone but Harry stared at him in shock. 

“That’s not possible.” Dumbledore said. “No one comes back from the dead.” 

“Ann’s alive?” Nathan and Amanda said. 

“Yes.” Harry said. “That’s what I thought too Dumbledore. But she has a reason she came back.”

Draco and Harry went into great detail of what happened to Ann. The demons, Castiel, her ancestors and her ability to see the past, present and future.

“She was forced to kill?” Snape said sharply. 

Draco nodded. “They were going to kill her.” 

“These nightmares.” Dumbledore said. “How do we know they’re accurate?” 

“She saw something from the Winchesters past that she couldn’t have known. Remember them?” Harry said. “It was something they told me, I’ve never told anyone else and Ann wasn’t there when the Winchesters were.” 

“Demons, angels and God’s real?” Amanda asked. Her blue eyes big and round.

Draco nodded. “Yes. Very. Ann is for some reason special to the angels.” 

“They said they would protect her.” Harry chimed in. 

“Protect her?” Snape said. “Why?” 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know sir.”

“So Ann came back from the dead, killed demons, made an angel friend and she can prophesize?” Mcgonagall asked. 

“That sums it up yes.” Draco said. 

“I remember some hunters who got rid of some demons in the first and second Wizarding war. I know about Hunters and demons but never have I seen someone come back from the dead, with the exception of you Harry.” Dumbledore said. “Ann's eleven and has already been through so much.” 

Harry nodded sadly. “I hoped after the Barnes she would safe again. This sounds even bigger than Voldemort.”

“When’s Ann coming back?” Amanda asked. 

“Tomorrow.” Harry said. “She’ll be coming in sometime tomorrow.” 

“What about her studies?” Mcgonagall asked. “She’ll be awfully behind.” 

“No.” Draco said. “While she was dead James and Lily taught her everything she needed to know. She showed us in a memory.” 

“Your parents Potter?” Snape said. 

Harry nodded. “I didn’t believe it until I saw them with her in her memory.” 

“She’s up to date with her studies.” Draco assured them. 

“Ann’s alive.” Nathan said. “She’s having nightmares? What about?” 

“That’s not for us to say.” Harry said. “If she wants to tell you, she will. Please don’t ask her to.” 

Amanda and Nathan nodded. “Okay.” They said.

 The next morning, Draco was woken up by Astoria who shook him. 

“Draco.” She said nervously. “Wake up, Ann’s already at breakfast.”

He opened his eyes and sighed. It’s her first day back. His heart was beating uncomfortably fast. 

He got out of bed and put on his clothes. When he went downstairs he saw Ann. Her brown eyes looked anxious. He put on a smile for her sake.

“Good morning Ann.” Draco. said. “How are you?” 

Ann looked at him. “I’m doing fine. Actually no, I’m not. I’m nervous about today and seeing my friends, and I saw another thing about Sam last night.”

Draco tilted his head and frowned. “What?”

“Well. Sam was drinking a woman’s blood.” She said “What was weird was that the lady cut herself and he sucked on her arm. She was a tiny woman.” 

Draco thought about this for a few seconds. Sam drinking blood? Does he turn into a vampire? Or maybe he was already a vampire.

“Sam was drinking a woman’s blood?” Draco said. “How strange.” He would need to tell Harry about this.

Astoria came downstairs. “Ann dear, are you packed up?” 

Ann looked at her. “Yes ma’am. I’m finished eating too so I’ll go and bring my stuff down.” 

“Don’t worry.” Astoria said. “I’ll do it.” With that she went back up the stairs.”

“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy!” Ann called. 

“Call me Astoria dear!” She called back.

 Ann grinned. “How am I going to get to Hogwarts?” 

Draco chuckled. Ann was really adorable. She was starting to get a british accent.

“We’re taking you by apparation to the Hogwarts gates. Harry’s going to take care of your trunk.” 

A loud thunk reached the floor. Astoria smiled at them and put her wand in her robe pocket. 

“All set lovely.” She said. “Draco are you ready?” 

Draco looked into her blue eyes. He saw she was anxious. He tried to reassure her with a smile. 

“All set.” Draco said. He reached out his hand which Ann took. With a loud pop they disappeared. 

They landed in front of the school yard. Draco looked around. Harry wasn’t here yet. Then he reasoned it would take awhile for him to get the trunk and get over here. As he was thinking this he heard a loud pop. He turned around to see Harry with Ann’s trunk. Harry grinned. 

“That was fast.” Draco said.

“Hey Ann. Hey Malfoy.” He said. “Are you ready?” 

Ann nodded, although she looked very nervous. 

“Alright then.” Harry said. 

Draco looked closer at him. Harry too looked as anxious as he felt. 

The gates opened and the trio walked inside. It was morning so everyone was at breakfast. 

Mcgonagall met them at the fat ladys portrait. 

“Ann.” The fat lady said. “You’re alive?” 

“It’s a long story.” Ann said. 

Mcgonagall looked at Ann. “How glad am I to see you. The password is nargles.” 

Harry chuckled. “Nargles huh?” 

“Nargles!” Ann said.  As the portrait swung open.

Harry picked up her trunk using his wand and went inside. Draco followed. He’d never been in the common room before, so this was interesting.

Ann grinned. “Luna’s nargles! I love Luna!” 

Harry and Draco both smiled at the girl. Mcgonagall chuckled. 

Mcgonagall disengaged the spell that prevented any male from entering so Draco and Harry could get in. 

She pointed to an empty bed. “There. She slept there while she was here.” 

Harry put her trunk in front of it. Draco looked around. Their dormitory was brighter than the Slytherin dormitory he could see that much. He wondered how he didn’t go crazy over the lack of light.

Harry sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Ann. It’s time for us to go now.”

Draco’s stomach turned. He was worried about everyone’s reaction. 

Ann had a scared and nervous look in her brown eyes. He went over and hugged her. 

“If you need anything, just write to us. We’re just an owl away.” He kissed the top of her head. 

He let her go and let Harry hug her as well. Harry kissed her cheek.

He let her go and held her at arm’s length. “Malfoy’s right. Owl either one of us if you have another vision you think is important, or anything you need.”

 “Just so you know Ann.” Mcgonagall said. “You’re friends have been informed about you and what you’ve been through. They’ve been told not to ask you about it unless you want to.”

Ann nodded. “Okay. What’s my next class?” 

“Herbology with Neville.” Mcgonagall said. “He’s been informed as well about you. He know’s everything.” 

Again Ann nodded. “When do I go?” 

Draco looked at his watch. It was one o clock. They would be in their class already. 

“About now I would say.” he said. “We’ll walk down with you.”

On the way down, Draco was getting annoyed from people staring. Yes it’s the famous Harry Potter. Scarhead. 

Draco chuckled remembering his extremely immature nickname for Potter. He was embarrassed about it now. 

“Is that Ann the American?” he heard someone whisper.

“I think that is!” another one said. “I thought she was dead.”

Draco kept going, pretending like he hadn’t heard. Ann the American? That’s what they were calling her? He shook his head. Kids.

When they got to herbology. Neville was talking about some plant Draco’s never heard of. 

Neville looked up. He smiled. “Hello Harry!” He looked to Ann. His kindly round face thoughtful. “Ann! How nice to have you back!” 

Ann fidgeted uncomfortably while the class stared. They seemed shocked. 

She did a little wave. “Hello.” 

“I thought you were dead!” a brown haired boy said. He immediately flushed red. 

Harry turned to him. “That’s none of your concern young man.” he said sharply. 

The boy flushed a deeper red. “Sorry.” he mumbled. 

Neville clapped his hands together. “Alright class, let’s welcome Ann back and please don’t ask questions.” 

“Goodbye Ann.” Harry turned and hugged her once more. Draco did the same. 

“Remember.” Draco said. “Just an owl away.” 

Ann nodded. 

Draco, Harry and Mcgonagall met outside the Hogwarts gates. 

“Please make sure people don’t overwhelm her.” Harry said to Mcgonagall. 

“And. You should know she’s apparently known as ‘Ann the American.’” Draco added. 

Harry looked at him. “What? They have a nickname for her?” 

Draco nodded. “I heard some students say it while we were walking her to herbology.”

“I’ll make sure no one calls her that.” Mcgonagall said. “Harry. People are going to want to ask questions. I can’t stop them. But I will let students know they are not to” 

Harry nodded. 

“I’ll take my leave now.” Mcgonagall said. “Have a good day gentlemen.”   
“Have a good day.” Harry said. 

“Harry.” Draco said once Mcgonagall went back inside the Hogwarts gates.. “I need to talk to you about something.”  

“What is it?” Harry asked. 

“Ann.” said Draco. “She had a disturbing dream about Sam.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “What was it?” 

“He was drinking blood.” Draco said looking at him. “Human blood and apparently the woman he was drinking from let him.” 

“He was drinking blood?” Harry said repulsed. 

Draco nodded. 

“Maybe that dream was just a dream” Harry said. But he didn’t look like he believed it


	23. Ann goes back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann goes back to school and everyone is shocked to see her alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY!! 
> 
> BTW: Part two is coming soon.. I don't know how soon It may take awhile.

Whispers followed Ann the rest of the week. It was really starting to get on her nerves. She turned to Amanda. 

“I wish people would stop staring at me.” Ann said as they went to their dormitory. 

“Well.” said Amanda, “A few months ago Mcgonagall announced to the whole school you were dead. Now you’re back.” She shrugged.

Ann sighed. “So naturally people are going to want answers.” 

“Nargles.” Ann said. The portrait flew open. They went inside. 

Nathan was already in the common room waiting for them. 

“Hey.” he said. “Rumors are floating around.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Of course.” 

“What kind of rumors?” Ann asked. 

“Well.” Nathan said. “Apparently Professor Barnes killed you. Then brought you back you life.” 

“The first parts true.” Ann said. “But he didn’t bring me back.” 

“Oh.” Nathan said. “And they suspect you might be death himself.” 

Ann laughed. “What? That’s stupid.” 

“Or.” a voice said. “You faked it.” 

The trio turned to the voice. It was Devon Witshire. 

Nathan stared at him coldly. “No she didn’t, now if you don’t mind please get out of our business.” 

“I mean.” Devon said. “It makes sense, you are the first American to come to Hogwarts. What’s a little more publicity to you?”

Amanda glared at him. “Excuse you. Ann did not fake her death, and she didn’t ask to be the first American. Sod off.”

“If she didn’t fake her death.” Devon said. “Then why is she here?” 

Ann was aware of everyone stopping to stare at the face off. She was getting angry. Why did it matter to them?    
“For your information.” Ann said, seething. “I didn’t fake my death. It’s none of your damn business. It’s something your little brain wouldn’t understand.” 

“Try me.” Devon said.    
Ann laughed harshly. “You wanna know? I have seen things that would make your small mind go insane. I have been tortured, I’ve had to run from things you never thought EXISTED. You have no idea what I’ve gone through SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!”    
“What’s going on here?” Neville asked coming into the common room. 

“Ann’s claiming she’s came back from the dead.” Devon said. “Disgusting act if you ask me.” 

Ann looked at him furiously. She had a sudden desire to hit him. She lunged, and punched him in the face.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON IN MY LIFE SO SHUT UP” She screamed and hit him in the stomach. “SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP.” 

“ANN!” Neville shouted. He came over and pulled them apart. 

Ann was struggling in his arms. She was so angry she wanted to keep going. 

“ANN! STOP IT.” Neville said. 

Ann stopped kicking, she was breathing heavily. 

Devon had a bloody nose and was holding it. “See?! She’s INSANE!” 

“YOU PROVOKED HER!” Amanda yelled. 

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WOULDN’T SHUT UP!” Nathan shouted.

“ENOUGH!” Neville roared. “Ann. Devon. Detention. Meet me after class tomorrow.”

The common room was filled with tense silence. Every eye on them. 

Amanda and Nathan started protesting. 

“It wasn’t her fault!” 

“He started it!” 

Ann looked at them and made a “Stop” signal with her hands. She took a deep breath.

“It’s fine guys.” she said. “It was my fault I shouldn’t have hit him.” 

Neville looked at her. “Ann. Come with me please.” 

Amanda and Nathan both looked at her. 

“We’ll see you when you get back.” Amanda said. 

Ann followed Neville out of the Portrait hole.

“Ann.” Neville said. “You need to control your temper. I know it’s frustrating for you with all that you’ve gone through. But you need to take into consideration people are going to want answers.” 

“I know.” Ann said. “They’re not going to believe me even if I told them.” 

Neville tilted his head thoughtfully. “You know, this reminds an awful lot of Harry in fifth year. He was like you. No one believed him about Voldemort it frustrated him, he suffered a lot for it.”

Ann nodded. “I know, I remember reading that in the books and thinking ‘how could someone be that angry?’ Now I understand.” 

“With you coming back from the dead.” Neville said. “It scares people. They don’t know what to believe.”

“I want them to believe me.” Ann sighed. “But It’s too much for them to handle. I don’t even know how I’m sane.”

“Well.” Neville said. “The angels are watching over you right? Maybe they’re keeping you that way.” 

Ann moved her lip to the side. “Maybe.”

The next morning Ann, Amanda and Nathan were at breakfast when Espie came soaring through the great hall and dropped a letter on Ann’s plate. She wiped off the egg on her letter. Then patted Espie. She cooed softly. 

Nathan looked over. “Is it from Harry?” 

Ann unrolled the parchment and looked at the bottom. It had his signature. 

Ann nodded. “I’d been expecting this, there was no way word wasn’t going to get to him.”

“Read it.” Amanda said stuffing her mouth with porridge. “Maybe it’s not too bad.”

It said. 

_ Ann, _

_ Ginny and I heard you got in a fight. Apparently you were the first one to throw hits, You need to control your anger young lady. I understand your frustration. People aren’t going to believe you, be patient. When the right time comes people will know you’re telling the truth. Please try not to get into more fights, we love you and don’t want you to get hurt. Ginny and the boys say hello. Ginny also says to write her, she wants to hear from you.  _

_ Harry.  _

 

 Ann looked over the letter again. She felt guilty for not writing Ginny, she loved her but she’s been so busy. 

“How bad is it?” Nathan asked. “Bad? Really bad or really really bad?” 

“Not bad at all.” Ann said. “Just saying I need to control my temper and that when the time is right people will believe me.” 

Amanda nodded. “He’s right. People are going throw things at you, you need to be prepared to catch whatever it is.”

Ann thought about this. Neville was right. Harry and her were really similar. She just needed to bide her time. Eventually everything will play out on it’s own. 

 Then another owl came and dropped a red letter on her plate. A howler. 

Ann stared in shock at it. Who could it be from? It started smoking.

“Oh God.” Ann said wincing. She opened it. It started yelling. 

“ANN MARIE.” Shouted Draco Malfoy’s voice. “WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? YOU DO NOT START FIGHTING PEOPLE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!” 

The letter burst into flame. Ann wanted to hide under the table. 

Everyone was staring at her. The great hall, silent.

“Oh stop staring!” Nathan said irritably. “It’s just a howler. Go on with your lives.” 

Slowly people turned around and started talking amongst themselves again. 

Ann looked at the teacher table. Neville was looking at her with pity. 

“Was that Draco Malfoy?” Devon asked. 

Amanda glared at him. “What’s it to you?” 

Devon put his hands up. “Just wondering.” 

 After Herbology Neville told Ann and Devon what they would be doing. 

“Meet in here after dinner.” he said. “You will be cleaning the defense against the dark arts classroom without magic. You’re dismissed.”

 “What do you have to do?” Nathan asked As they walked to dinner.

“Clean the DADA classroom without magic.” Ann said. 

“Oh.” Amanda said. “That’s not too bad.”

“Thank God.” Ann said. “I thought it’d be worse.”

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ann just then noticed it was strangely quiet. She looked around there wasn’t anyone in the dining hall.

“Guys?” Ann asked. “What’s going on?”

“Hello Ann.” a voice said beside her. 

She jumped. It was Castiel.

“Oh.” Ann said. “Cas. You scared me!” 

Castiel looked at her. “I’m sorry. But I needed to talk to you.”

“Where is everyone?” Ann asked. 

“Still here.” Castiel said. “This is just a vision. Have you been writing down what you dreams?” 

Ann nodded. “I have. I made a journal.” 

“Good.” Castiel said. “Keep that up. What have you been dreaming about?”

Ann winced at this question. She didn’t like to discuss the horrors of her nightmares. 

“I dream of a man being tortured.” Ann said. “He screams horribly. It’s not Sam this time. I don’t know who it is.”  

Castiel nodded. “It’s his brother. Dean. He’s in hell currently.” 

Ann’s eye widened. “Hell hell? As in the biblical type?”

“Yes.” Castiel said. “That exists.” 

“Whatever happened to the Barnes?” Ann asked. 

“The Barnes are exterminated.” Castiel said. “Anything that is a threat to you doesn’t live very long.” 

“So they’re dead?” Ann asked. 

“Yes.” Castiel said. “Ann. Control your anger. Use that for a fight against the demons. You need your strength for battle.” 

He disappeared. 

Ann looked around. Slowly voices started building up again. People were all around her now. 

“Ann?” Amanda said looking at her in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Ann said with a I’ll-tell-you-later look. 

“Okay.” Amanda said. “What time is it?” 

Nathan looked at his watch. “Six thirty.” 

Ann jumped up. “I need to get to my detention!”

“We’ll wait for you to get back.” Amanda said. 

Nothing special happened during the detention. Ann and Devon just worked silently scrubbing the chalkboard and wiping the desks. 

Finally. It was eight. 

Neville looked up from his papers. 

“You may go now, please leave your rags at the front desk.”

Ann, exhausted put her dirty rag in the bucket on the desk. 

As she and Devon were going back to the common room. He turned to her. 

“Ann.” He said. “I don’t want to start another fight but what do you run from?” 

“Demons, they tried to kill me, I don’t care if you believe me or not I’ve had to kill a few and exorcise some as well.”

“Exercise?” Devon asked. “What did you do? run them?”

“Haha.” Ann said. “No. Ex-or-cise. It means sending the demon back to hell.”

They reached the fat lady.

Devon smiled. “You mean like me?” He eyes flashed black. 

Ann immediately took out her dagger. Then remembered it was under her pillow. 

Ann cursed. Exorcism it is. 

Devon pushed her against the wall. “No no.” He said covering her mouth. “Let’s not do that.” 

Ann struggled. She kicked him in the leg. 

“Oh my gosh.” A painting gasped. Immediately she was gone. 

“Now listen carefully.” Devon said his eyes still black. “These dreams of yours, could come in handy to us.” 

The demon was awfully strong and plus the sixth years strength made it even stronger. 

Ann glared at him. No way she was working with demons. Absolutely no way. 

“ANN!” Mcgonagall shouted she pointed her wand at the demon. “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” 

Devon arms snapped to his side and he fell, frozen. 

“Ann.” Mcgonagall said. “Are you okay?” 

Ann nodded. “I’m fine. Stupid demon.” She said in disgust. 

Mcgonagall's eyes widened. “That was a demon?” 

“Yes.” Ann said. “I need to exorcise him.”  

“How?” Mcgonagall asked. “Latin?” 

“Exactly.” Ann said. “You can do the counter curse to this spell right?” 

“Of course.” Mcgonagall said. “What do you need?” 

“Do the counter curse. I need to be fast about this.” Ann said. “On my mark you do it and I’ll exorcise him.” 

Mcgonagall nodded and readied her wand.

“One,” Ann said. “Two, three.” 

Devon became lifelike again and Ann quickly performed the exorcism. Devon screamed as black smoke came out of his mouth. 

Mcgonagall jumped back as the demon was sent back to hell. Devon crumpled to the ground. 

“What was that?” Neville’s voice said. 

Ann looked and saw a shocked Neville. 

“That,” Mcgonagall said. “Was a demon.” 

“A demon?” Neville said. “An actual demon?” 

Ann chuckled. “Yep. He’s gone now though. Do you think Devon should be in Madam Pomfrey's?” 

“Probably. For his trauma.” Neville said. He looked at Devon who was just waking up. 

“What?” He said bewildered. “What happened?” 

“You were possessed by a demon.” Ann said, helping him up. 

“Possessed by a demon?” Devon asked. “A demon?” 

“Yes Mr.Witshire.” Mcgonagall said. “A demon.” 

Realization dawned on him. “I couldn’t control myself. I just pushed Ann against the wall and started talking.” He said. He started to shake. 

“Everything you said was true?” He asked Ann. “This is the type of thing you were talking about?” 

Ann nodded. 

“Let’s take you to Madam Pomfrey’s.” Neville said. “You can have something for the truma.” 

He left with Devon. 

“Alright Miss Bazan.” Mcgonagall said. “It’s time for me to bid you goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Professor.” Ann said. “Nargles.” The portrait flew open. 

Inside the common room, people started talking. 

“We heard screaming.” 

“Who was it?” 

“What happened?” 

Ann out her hands up. “Whoa. whoa whoa. Slow down.” 

“What happened Ann?” Nathan said. 

“I was walking back with Devon.” Ann said. “Then he ambushed me.” 

Gasps filled the room. 

“Merlin’s beard!” Amanda said. “What did you do?” 

“I couldn’t do anything.” Ann said. He pushed me up against the wall, but he was possessed by a demon.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened. “A demon demon?” 

Ann nodded. “That’s why you heard screaming, I sent it back to hell. You can ask Devon about it. I’m not making it up.” 

“How did you do it?” Martin asked. 

“Latin.” Ann said. “I exorcised it using latin.” 

“So it’s true then?” Martin asked. “What they’re saying?” 

“What’s that?” Ann asked. 

“You came back from the dead.”  Rebecca a fifth year said. “If what you say is true then you really did didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” Amanda said. “Nathan and I saw her die. Now she’s back.” 

“How did she die?” A seventh year which Ann did not know asked. 

She turned to him. “The killing curse.” 

“So then It’s true Professor Barnes killed you?” Rebecca asked. 

“Yes.” Nathan said. “That’s true as well.” 

“How do we get from getting possessed?” 

“I don’t know.” Ann said. Looking for whoever said that. “Cas hasn’t told me that yet.” 

“Who’s Cas?” Martin asked. 

“He’s an angel.” Ann said. “I don’t mean he’s very nice, I mean he’s an actual angel.” 

“An angel?” Martin said. “They’re real too?” 

“Yep.” Nathan said. “I haven’t met him but want to.” 

“I think we ought to go to bed.” Amanda said. “Ann?” 

Ann nodded. “Yes. “I’m tired.” 

That night Ann told Amanda about her vision with Castiel. 

“He wants you to write down your dreams?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Ann said. “I don’t know why. He just say’s they’re important.” 

“I wonder why?” Amanda said thoughtfully. 

“I have no idea.” Ann said. “But I need to write to Ginny now.”

  The next morning. Ann got two letters one from Draco the other from Harry. Both of them said pretty much the same thing. Keep safe, be careful, let them know if anything comes up. 

Rumors were floating around the school about the Devon incident. Naturally. 

Devon was overwhelmed by people asking him questions. 

“Did you really get possessed?” 

“What was it like?” 

“Demons are real?” 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Ann said “Let him breathe.” 

Everyone backed off. 

Devon looked at her gratefully. “Thanks.” He fidgeted uncomfortably. “Sorry for not believing you.” 

Ann brushed it off. “It’s crazy I know. It’s fine.” She smiled. 

   The rest of that day was chaotic even Neville had a hard time keeping the class quiet. 

“Oh my.” He said. “This is big news.” He gave up trying to teach and let them talk the rest of the period. 

  That night Ann had a nightmare. A blonde man was crying over a baby’s crib. She couldn’t see what was inside it. She only knew it made him awfully sad.

The dream shifted. The man woke up. A woman in a white dressing gown was standing over him. 

_ “You’re dreaming Nick.” The woman said. “That doesn’t mean this isn’t real.”  _

_ “Sarah?” Nick whispered.  _

_ “I’m not your wife.” Sarah said. “I’m an angel.”  _

_ Nick stared at her. “An angel?”  _

_ “My name is Lucifer.” Sarah said. _

_ “Sure.” Nick said incredulously. “Naturally. Could you do me a favor Satan and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?”  _

_ “I’m here because you’re special Nick. There are very few like you.” Sarah said.  _

_ “Is that so?” Nick said.  _

_ “You’re a vessel. A very powerful vessel.” Sarah said. “I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest It will probably be unpleasant for you, but it is necessary.” _

_ “If it’s all the same to you I think I’d like to wake up now.” He said. _

_ “I told you this is real.” Said Sarah “Don’t be afraid this is your choice, you need to invite me in.”  _

_ “Even if this is real, which it's not, but assuming it was why the hell would I do something like that?” Nick asked.  _

_ She shook her head. “People misunderstand me, they call me Satan and devil but do you know my crime?”  _

_ NIck shook his head.  _

_ “I loved God too much, for that he betrayed me punished me.” Lucifer said. “Just as he’s punished you. After all how could God stand idly by while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds? There are only to rational answers Nick. Either he’s sadistic or he simply doesn’t care. You’re angry, you have every right to be angry. I am angry too. That’s why I want to find him hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn’t mean he can toy with us, like playthings.” _

_ Nick looked down. “If I help you, can you bring back my family?”  _

_ Lucifer looked at him with pity. “I’m sorry, I can’t, but I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you Nick and I can give you justice. Please.”  _

_ “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” He asked.  _

_ “Because contrary to popular belief” Lucifer said. “I don’t lie, I don’t need to. What I need, is you.”  _

_ Nick looked down.  _

_ Lucifer stared at him. “Nick, I need you to say yes.”  _

“Don’t say yes, Don’t say yes.” Ann pleaded in her brain.

_ He thought for a minute with tears in his eyes. He looked at her. “Then yes.”  _

_ Then the room filled with bright white light.  _

Ann woke up. 

Immediately she wrote down everything she saw. 

“Harry needs to hear this.” She said to herself. She quickly got up. It was saturday so everyone was sleeping in. 

As she went on her way to the owlery, she heard a flutter of wings.  

“Cas!” She gasped as the angel appeared in front of her. 

“Ann.” Castiel said. “How’s your dream journal coming along?” 

“It’s going fine.” Ann said. “I had this dream about Lucifer and a guy named Nick.”

“Lucifer?” Castiel said sharply. 

Ann nodded. “It looked like Nick got possessed by him.”

“That’s not possible.” Castiel muttered. “If you have another dream about Lucifer let me know.” With a fluttering of wings he disappeared.  

“Okay.” She said to the air. 

 After she sent the letter to Harry, she went down to breakfast.

The rest of that year went quickly and quietly. Ann for some reason, after her Lucifer vision, she didn’t have anymore. She asked Castiel about it, but he said he didn’t know. 

For finals Ann, Nathan and Amanda passed with good marks which all three were pleased about.

Finally, it was time to go back home.

Ann sat with Nathan and Amanda on the way to Platform nine and three quarters. 

When they got there. Ann was bombarded with flashings of cameras and people asking her questions. Nathan and Amanda fought through with her to Harry, Ginny and the Malfoys who were waiting for her. 

“Ann! Ann!” People called after her. 

The trio ran away from them. Ann ran into Harry’s arms. 

“Hi Harry!” She said. She let go of him and hugged Ginny. “Hi Ginny!” 

Amanda and Nathan awkwardly stood there. 

Harry smiled kindly at them. “Hey you two how are you?” 

“Ann.” Draco said motioning her over. “Come here.” 

Ann walked up to him and gave him and Astoria a hug.

Ann smiled at him. “How are you?” 

Draco sighed. “Beside all the bloody cameras snapping pictures of us while we speak? Good darling.” 

“How’s Scorpius?” She asked as she let go.

“Ann! Ann!” An interviewer interrupted. “Is it true you came back from the dead? Do demons actually exist?” 

Harry, Ginny and Draco got out their wands. 

“I would leave her alone if I were you.” Astoria said. “You really don’t want to be hexed by three people.”

The interviewer slowly backed off. 

The trio didn’t put their wands down until everyone stopped flashing cameras at her.

“That’s better.” Astoria said satisfied.

“Thanks. Ann said. 

“Ann.” Amanda said hugging her. “I’m going to miss you.” 

Ann hugged her back. “I’m going to miss you too.” 

“Bye Ann.” Nathan waved. “Write to us!” 

“Of course!” Ann said as Nathan and Amanda left. 

“It’s time for you to go back to the Potters.” Draco said. “Come visit us.” 

“Okay.” Ann said. She gave the Malfoys another hug.

“Let’s go and get you home.” Harry said. 

Ann smiled and held Ginny’s hand. Together they went back to the King's Cross station and left for home.

END OF ANN THE AMERICAN PART ONE.


End file.
